Do they, Sonny? Do they really?
by signed anonymous
Summary: Sonny and Chad are known for their love/hate relationship even though both sides will claim there's only hate. However, what happens when that relationship is noticed and becomes the reason why Sonny might be Chad's new co-star?
1. What Everyone Else Sees

_**A/N: **__Hey! So this is my first take at a Sonny With A Chance fanfiction: I'm in love with Channy! However, I do not own them or anything from Sonny With A Chance. _

_Warning: I'm not trying to portray a real SWAC, this is MY storyline outside the Disney bubble. I just want to remind you that as my story develops, so do the characters: they change as my story changes. So, of course they're a bit out of character since I'm taking the story outside the status quo of what you see on Disney. However, __I do try my best to keep them mostly in character: stay true to a few of the character's original traits & valus. Also, please remember that this story is primarily under "drama"; so yes, many things are over-exaggerated._

_Anyway, enjoy! :)_

**Do they, Sonny? Do they really?**

-signed anonymous

**chapter one:**

**_What Everyone Else Sees_**

Sonny Munroe, Hollywood's newest young star, stormed into her dressing room as she dialed a number on her cell. "FINE!" Sonny yelled as she hung up and groaned in frustration. Once again, she was having another daily (or maybe hourly) argument with the star of her rival show, Chad Dylan Cooper. Although their arguments were extremely childish Sonny secretly looked forward to having them: they _sometimes_ made her day. Suddenly, her cast mate from _So Random_ said something that made Sonny's phone drop immediately from her hand.

"Sonny, can you _flirt_ in silence? I'm trying to decide if I should paint my nails pink or blue." Tawni said bluntly from her vanity mirror.

"W_hat–" _Sonny marched over towards Tawni, "–does _that_ mean?"

"Periwinkle blue," Tawni held up a blue nail polish bottle and then displayed a pink one, "or rosie _pink_?"

"No, I meant when you said I was quote and quote: '_flirting_'." Sonny stated as she did the quote finger gesture.

Tawni stared at Sonny for a few moments obviously waiting for Sonny to answer _her_ question first. Tawni Hart always got her way: she was a diva just like Chad. However, unlike Chad, Sonny loved Tawni like a sister/best friend. Sonny gave in and apathetically answered, "periwinkle blue." Tawni smiled and said, "Thanks! I couldn't decide because I look great in both!" Tawni began painting her nails completely ignoring Sonny's question – and Sonny in general.

"Tawni!" Sonny groaned as she snatched Tawni's nail polish bottle.

"Hey! Nobody takes nail polish from Tawni Hart!" Tawni yelled as she tried to grab her nail polish bottle from her chair.

"And nobody leaves Sonny Monroe without an answer: now tell me why you said I was flirting!" Sonny replied lifting the bottle higher.

Tawni chuckled as she stood up, "One: I'm taller than you, so this–" Tawni grabbed the nail polish bottle from Sonny's hand, "–is easy." Sonny frowned in defeat as Tawni sat back down and examined her nails again. Tawni then smirked at Sonny as she added, "Two: it's _so __obvious_ that this little arguing thing you do with Chad is your special little way of flirting with each other." Sonny's mouth dropped as Tawni resumed painting her nails. Although Sonny remained speechless, her brain began to scream, _She did __not__ just say I was flirting with Chad Dylan Cooper_!

"You know, I used to think giving myself a manicure would be gross but this is kind of fun." Tawni said as she admired her nails.

"How do you even know I was arguing with _Chad_?" Sonny retorted as she regained her composure.

"_Please_ Sonny, only Chad can get under your skin like that," Tawni rolled her eyes, "_I_ can't even do that!"

Sonny continued staring at Tawni dumbstruck as she put the finishing touches on her nails. "Well, I'm off to rehearsal!" Tawni said cheerfully as she skipped out the door. Sonny folded her arms in frustration as she said to herself, "I do _not_ flirt with Chad Dylan Cooper!" Suddenly Sonny's phone began to moo and she immediately picked it up to answer,

"Hello –"

"FINE!" she heard Chad's voice yell on the other line.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" Sonny yelled back without thinking.

"Excuse me? Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _flirt." Chad replied with a hint of shock in his tone but regained his cocky attitude as he added, "He is the one girls flirt _with_."

"Then why were _you_ the one that called?" Sonny replied slyly as she hung up.

Sonny smirked at her reflection in Tawni's mirror, "That's right Monroe: you don't flirt, you're just staying on top of the competition."

Sonny skipped down the hall after rehearsal loving her new role: a preppy private school girl who couldn't decide where to go for college. She skipped around reading her script dressed in a private uniform closely similar to the uniforms on her rival's show, _Mackenzie Falls_. Suddenly she felt the impact of another body and fell to the ground as the other body fell too. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Sonny apologized to the person she bumped into until she realized she bumped into the meaning of hate: Chad Dylan Cooper. "Or maybe not." Sonny added with an attitude as she watched Chad stand up and dust off his uniform.

"Watch yourself Munroe. We don't want another diva stunt now do we?" Chad said with fake concern as Sonny stood up.

"Chad, you know that was completely your fault: I'm no diva." Sonny replied crossing her arms.

"Yet, here you stand talking and arguing like you're worthy of associating with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That doesn't make me a _diva_ Chad – it means I'm one of the few people who don't believe you're higher than the world."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really? You really think I'm _equal_ to you and your friends at Chuckle City? Is that why you had mistaken me for flirting with you earlier? Because we're on the same plane and on that plane it might be _possible_?" Chad said with a cocky smile.

"I–" Sonny stammered blushing lightly, "I have my reasons."

"Hm. I wonder what those might be. Then again, who wouldn't wish The Chad Dylan Cooper was flirting with them?" Chad replied as he ran his hand through his perfect hair.

"Goodness Chad, get off your high horse. Not _everyone_ thinks you're so mighty. _Especially_ us _wannabe-actors_ at _Chuckle City_." Sonny said sourly emphasizing sarcasm in the nicknames Chad called the _So Random _actors_._

"Really? Then why are you dressed in a _Mackenzie Falls_ uniform? Trying to be more like Chad Dylan Cooper and his marvelous show _Mackenzie Falls?_" Chad grinned as he pulled on Sonny's necktie.

"_I am not_! This is my uniform for our college application sketch!" Sonny began to yell, "and plus – my skirt is purple not blue."

Chad started to laugh as Sonny began to feel heated. Tawni was right: Chad really _did _know how to get under Sonny's skin. "Stop laughing! Nothing was funny!" Sonny yelled as Chad began to readjust his composure. "It's just _so_ easy to get you flustered up" Chad replied, "–It's cute." Sonny froze in place as Chad grinned and added, "The uniform suits you, Munroe." With those words he winked at Sonny and strode down the hall in triumph leaving Sonny speechless: Chad Dylan Cooper was _too_ complicated for her.

Suddenly someone behind Sonny began to clap. Sonny turned around to see a man in a business suit clapping. "Very nice, very nice." the man said looking at Sonny as he nodded his head approvingly. Sonny looked around nervously wondering what the man was talking about –was he talking to her? As if he read Sonny's mind he suddenly walked towards her and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm the executive producer of the hit drama _Mackenzie Falls_." Sonny confusingly shook hands with the producer as she began to introduce herself, however, she was cut off by a few words that would change the course of Sonny's life: "Allison 'Sonny' Munroe, we want – no _need_ – you to join _Mackenzie Falls._"

_**A/N**_**: **_so what'd you think? I'm not that proud; I haven't written for ages but I __really__ wanted to make a Channy fic. It took me __forever__ to come up with a decent plot because all I had was the ending lol (which will come.. later). However, I did have fun creating dialogue for this first chapter – I tried to make it as 'in character' as possible. _

_Anyway, __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	2. Holding the Fate of the World

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts :) _

**chapter two:**

**_Holding the Fate of the World_**

Chad Dylan Cooper grinned in triumph as he walked into Studio 2: the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. _I win again, Munroe_, Chad thought to himself as he picked up his new script. Chad sat in his chair as Portlyn, his co-star on _Mackenzie Falls_, walked over and sat next to him with a smirk plastered across her face.

"So, what happened?" Portlyn squealed.

"What are you talking about Portlyn?" Chad replied annoyed.

"You're grinning ear to ear! Did something happen with _her_?"

"_Who_ are you talking about?"

"The _So Random_ girl you're crushing on!"

"Look, sweetie, you have _no idea_ of what you're saying. Now go away and let these strange thoughts disappear from that little head of yours." Chad said as he gestured Portlyn to shoo off with his hand.

"Look, I know I'm not that smart: street-wise, book-wise, common sense-wise; but I _know_ when someone is crushing on someone and you've been crushing on that girl since – since a long time ago!" Portlyn argued as she sat firmly in her seat.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ crush – especially with the _enemy_! Now," Chad made the gesture conductors use to silence their musicians, "time for talking is over!"

Portlyn pouted as she looked over her script as well. Portlyn was a hopeless romanticist and it pained her to see Chad and Sonny continually beat around the bush: in her opinion it was a waste of a love story. Although it was unclear to Chad, everyone at _Mackenzie Falls_ knew that he was falling for the brunette girl from _So Random_. The members had different opinions of Sonny and Chad's budding relationship, but they all agreed that Sonny changed Chad for the better: something nobody thought possible. Chad was still a conceited snob, but he didn't wield his power as harshly as he used to. The_ Mackenzie Falls_ set actually became a happier place because everyone wasn't _as_ intimidated anymore. Of course, nobody would ever mention anything to Chad; except Portlyn who was known for making occasional idiotic decisions.

Chad continued to read through his script thinking Portlyn was mental for claiming that he, Chad Dylan Cooper, liked someone from _Chuckle City_. Although Portlyn was one of his closest friends he didn't believe she knew him well enough to know if he was _falling_ for someone: after all, she wasn't that bright. However, as stupid as Portlyn was, Chad was afraid that she _was_ right: maybe he _was_ falling for Sonny.

Sonny was the nicest, funniest, most loving and enthusiastic girl Chad knew: one would have to be extremely mental to not love her cute personality. However, she was also the most complicated and infuriating girl he knew: what kind of person dares to stand up against Chad Dylan Cooper? But he had to admit it: he enjoyed their daily banters and being surrounded by her stupid cuteness. _Stupid Munroe,_ Chad thought to himself until he was interrupted by Portlyn's voice.

"Wow, a new twist!" Portlyn exclaimed as she flipped to the last page of her script.

"Huh?" Chad said as he wondered how Portlyn was smart enough to read so quickly until he realized that he just wasn't reading at all.

"It seems like they're switching who your love interest will be!" Portlyn said enthusiastically.

"Huh? Then what happens to you?"

"They're pairing my character up with Robert, your best friend: how dramatic right?"

"Then who am I going to be with?"

"I don't know, but what a way to end the season! I always knew my character had secret feelings for Robert."

"Your character or _you_? Anyway you seem oddly happy about that. Do you even realize that you'll no longer be in the main spotlight?"

"I didn't think about that, but I'm ok with it. At least it'll be easy to have special emotions on camera since I actually like the person I'm supposed to have chemistry with. No offense Chad, I like you but not in the way I like Robert."

"I'm so hurt," Chad replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I'm going to find Robert!"

Chad watched Portlyn run off happily to ask Robert if he heard the news. At least the animosity Robert had towards Chad for being Portlyn's on-screen love interest would die: maybe he'd start to acting better, he was Mackenzie's best friend after all. According to Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper's acting was _so_ superior that even his cast mates started to believe he had feelings for Portlyn – a thought Chad felt was obscure. He watched Portlyn and Robert share a loving embrace and turned his head away as they were about to kiss.

Inside, Chad was secretly jealous – he wanted to experience a love like the one Portlyn and Robert shared: one that wasn't fake. He then pictured he and Sonny acting like a loving couple on a _real_ date but quickly shook that picture from his mind. _Stupid girl, she's haunting my thoughts! _Chad then proceeded to look at his script again and focus on his work. What were they planning to do with Mackenzie? Who was going to be his next love interest? _Mackenzie Falls _was Chad's life – he couldn't help but worry.

However, despite being paranoid about the future of _Mackenzie Falls_, Chad was glad he temporarily stopped thinking of the bubbly brunette girl from _So Random_ who seemed to visit his mind more frequently with each passing day. Little did he know that at that moment Sonny sat in the producer's office behind him holding the fate of his world.

~**~

_**A/N**_**: **_ugh, this chapter was hard to write. I wanted to write from Chad's POV but it's difficult when you don't know much about the characters on Mackenzie Falls. I decided to add character depth to Portlyn: stupid but a romanticist. Off screen, Chad and Portlyn didn't look like they held chemistry to me: just two pretty good friends so I made them just two close friends. Anyway, other characters will show up when their time is right :) Sorry if this chapter sucked xP just trying to develop a deeper background for the story: mainly, the dilemma in Chad's head. :P _

_What do you think?, __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	3. Can't Buy Me Love

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! I'd also like to thank Amy-Katherine914 for inspiring part of this chapter :)_

**chapter three:**

_**Can't Buy Me Love**_

With one sentence Sonny Munroe's life was turned upside down. The producer of _Mackenzie Falls _(currently the top show in America) just asked her to join their cast. If Sonny was asked this two years ago (before she joined the hit comedy show _So Random) _she would've jumped at the chance, however, _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ were rival shows: Sonny's pride was too big to let that fact go.

"Any thoughts, Sonny?" the producer cut in through Sonny's thoughts.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me right?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"No, this is no joke: we want you on _Mackenzie Falls_." the producer replied genuinely.

"_Me?_ _Why_?" Sonny said seriously before her face lightened up as she concluded, "Oh! I know! This is all _Chad's_ fault isn't it? He set me up! _Funny joke Chad!_ Game's over: you can _quit trying to ruin my life_!"

Sonny quickly began to search the producer hoping to spot a hidden camera or anything that might give Chad away. In return, the producer stared at Sonny with great apprehension as he thought, _this girl __is__ as explosive/scary as 'Tween Weekly TV' claimed_. "This _isn't_ funny, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny yelled as she frantically started searching the area around them in hopes of finding a lead of some sort. After a few minutes the producer finally managed to regain his composure after being somewhat harassed.

"No, Sonny, this is no joke. We _truly_ want you to join _Mackenzie Falls_." the producer reasoned.

"No – way!" Sonny said emphasizing each word with excitement.

"Way!" the producer said trying to sound cool.

"This is _unbelievable_," Sonny exclaimed as her smile quickly turned into a serious mug, "No really: where's Chad?"

"Chad's not part of this Ms. Munroe. However, he _did _contribute to why I'm talking to you right now." the producer sighed with a hint of agitation.

"I don't get it." Sonny stated bluntly.

"Just follow me!" the producer demanded as he started walking towards Stage 2.

Sonny looked around nervously as she wondered if she should follow the producer. _What kind of joke is this? __Me__ join __Mackenzie Falls__? You already tried that Cooper! _Sonny thought to herself until she heard the producer yell for her to follow him. Out of fear, Sonny quickly followed: the producer seemed scary.

As they approached Stage 2 (set of _Mackenzie Falls_) Sonny took a quick glance at the 'Do Not Admit' wall noticing her picture was still missing from the frame. _I wonder why_, Sonny pondered as she walked inside the set. Everything was just like Sonny remembered: elegant, classy, rich and boring. As she followed the producer she couldn't help but notice Portlyn and Chad reading a script: Chad looked like he was in very deep thought. _Wow, he really __does__ work hard to get where he is, _Sonny thought in admiration.

The producer walked down another hall and opened to the door to his office. Sonny took in the scenery as she sat down: it looked exactly like Marshall's office but with minor changes such as different pictures and a name plate reading "Russel River" instead of "Marshall Pike". Russel sat down in a large chair across Sonny and smiled at her.

"Sonny Munroe, as I have mentioned, we would be delighted to have you join our cast." Russel stated.

"Not to be rude, Mr. River, but why? I'm from _So Random_: the 'enemy.'" Sonny said with quotation fingers.

"Yes, Marshall and I are aware of the silly feud you kids have going on. Honestly, I believe it's silly since both our shows are under Condor Studios."

"True, but in the words of Chad, 'the bad blood between our shows runs too deep' or something." Sonny said mocking Chad's voice as she quoted him.

"Interesting: how often do you hang out with Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny?" Russel questioned.

"What? Where'd you get that from?" Sonny quickly asked.

"Well, you just quoted him and I've heard you mention him over five times since I met you fifteen minutes ago. Sounds to me like you two spend a lot of time together." Russel instigated.

"Do not! I can't stand that jerk!" Sonny exclaimed as her phone rang, "Oh, it's Chad!"

Russel stared at Sonny quizzically as she changed her peppy tone to harshness as she answered, "What do you want Cooper?" Russel smirked as he faintly heard Chad say the words, "I win today's round!" With those words, the call quickly ended leaving an upset Sonny stating, "See what I mean? Mayor of Jerksville!" Russel shook his head as he laughed, "This is exactly why you're here today." Sonny froze up as she stared at Russel as if he was speaking an alien language.

"So here's the deal, Sonny: we have actually been observing you for quite some time now." Russel started.

"You've been _stalking_ me? Since when?!" Sonny exploded.

"Easy now, calm down. Just listen to our story." Russel said reassuringly.

"Okay, okay." Sonny gave in.

"Anyway, ever since you first barged in our set we took notice you."

"Who's 'we?'"

"Oh, just us officials here at _The Falls_. Anyway, from what we observed you seem to have great chemistry with Chad."

"_Excuse me_?!" Sonny said disbelievingly, "I do _not_ have chemistry with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Say what you may, but this is what we've took note of in our reports." Russel plainly stated.

"Ok, say this so-calledchemistry _does_ exist," Sonny started rolling her eyes, "how does that lead into me joining _The Falls_?"

"I'm glad you asked. As you know, _Mackenzie Falls_ is a _drama_ – people want heartbreaking, cut-throat and gossipy stories! However, Portlyn has been Mackenzie's love interest for 3 seasons already and we're afraid viewers may get bored since the show is becoming too predictable. So that's where _you_ come in."

"Haha what? You want me to be Chad's new love interest or something?" Sonny said jokingly.

"_Exactly_!" Russel exclaimed seriously.

"_What_!?" Sonny cried out.

"We think _you_ have what it takes to be Mackenzie's next love interest. See, we needed someone that Chad would have great chemistry with so that a majority of the viewers wouldn't get upset about Mackenzie leaving Portlyn."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sonny, we're serious: we _need_ you. We haven't seen Chad show interest in _anyone_ but himself until _you_ came along." Russel reasoned.

"No!" Sonny stated as her _So Random_ pride began to manifest itself: she'd never join _Mackenzie Falls_ after everything they put her show through.

"Sonny, be reasonable! If you join us you'll get paid more, there'll be more perks: we could get you almost anything. Trust me, you'll be happy. Just give _Mackenzie Falls_ a chance: we think you have _real_ _potential_ as a _serious_ actress." Russel practically begged.

Sonny shook her head in furiously and yelled, "What about _my _show: _So Random_? _They're_ the reason why I got discovered: _they're _who I am. I want to make people _laugh_ not _cry_!" Sonny began to tear up as she added, "You guys are all the _same_. You look down on us like we're not _real_ actors. Well, guess what – all of us _can _act! We just _choose_ to follow comedy so we could make people _smile_."

"Sonny –" Russel tried to protest as Sonny walked towards the door.

"I _love_ my job and _nothing_ could buy me out of it!" Sonny stated strongly before she opened the door.

Sonny quickly ran out of Russel's office with tears running down her cheek. _How could he ask me __that__? Why would he even think I'd __want__ to be part of 'Mackenzie Falls' when he knows there's a rivalry going on? Then to add the money and acting comment at the end: what a scumbag! _Before Sonny knew it, she found herself crying in the arms of her so-called chemistry partner.

"_Sonny_? Why are _you_ here?" Chad asked with slight curiosity/annoyance until he realized Sonny was crying, "Sonny? Why are you crying?"

"Like you don't know!" Sonny angrily yelled as she released herself from Chad's grasp.

"No, I really don't." Chad softly replied as he tried to wipe a tear from Sonny's left eye.

"_Don't_ sweet talk me Chad! I know about your little plan – trying to get me to join _Mackenzie Falls_: again." Sonny exclaimed as she hit Chad's hand away.

"What are you talking about, Sonny?" Chad demanded with confusion.

"If you're so confused why don't you talk to your jerk of a producer?" Sonny sneered as she ran passed a speechless Chad and out of Stage 2.

_I don't know what you're trying to pull Chad, but please __stop using me__! _Sonny thought as she ran down the hall towards Stage 3: the set of _So Random_ – the place she called home.

~**~

_**A/N:**__ So, I thought this chapter would be easy to write but it ended up being pretty hard. I believe this is the last chapter showing background – from here on it's plot plot plot. :) yay!Sorry if Sonny was a bit out of character! (IMO, she was a bit more explosive than she is in SWAC) Anyway, I did write a little more after this, but I realized it'd fit better with the next chapter. So I cut it short: the ending sounded better this way anyway. Actually, it's also been the longest chapter lol. Oh and sorry for grammatical/language errors (never really my strong point)._

_Sorry for updating this a little bit later than anticipated, I had a midterm and then I stupidly deleted my hard drive for my laptop. I'm on a PC right now, hopefully my laptop will be fixed soon. I have a lot of events coming up, so hopefully I'll be able to conjure up something over the weekend :) _

_What do you think?, __**REVIEW**_ _please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	4. The Ultimatum

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading! Sorry this took sooo long to write! I had a REALLY busy weekend and when it was over I realized I had a TON of assignments to catch up on (I hate college!). Anyway, I was originally going to do two different points of views (one Sonny and then one Chad) but I decided to alternate during this chapter so that it could be longer: you all deserve it! Thank you for the reviews and alerts :) Sorry I haven't had the chance to respond to each of you, but I APPRECIATE and LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

**chapter four:**

_**The Ultimatum**_

Sonny Munroe stormed through Conrad Studios in tears until she reached the set of _So Random!_: Stage 3. Before entering the prop room, Sonny wiped the tears from her eyes in an attempt to cover up that she was crying. It was then that Marshall walked by and noticed Sonny's fragile state.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Marshall asked with deep concern.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." Sonny said with a fake smile.

"Don't you go lying on me, Sonny. I've worked with you kids long enough to know when you're _acting_."

"I'm fine, Marshall: really – " Sonny answered as Marshall shot darts at Sonny's conscience with his glare, "OK, I'm not."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No – yes. I don't know."

"Just calm down and start from the beginning." Marshall told Sonny as she took in deep breaths.

"Well, I guess to make a long story short: Russel, the producer of _Mackenzie Falls_, asked me to join their show!" Sonny blurted out quickly.

"Whoa. There's a shocker, but very interesting." Marshall speculated, "Very interesting."

At that moment Zora busted through the door followed by Nico, Grady and Tawni. "You're joining _Mackenzie Falls_, Sonny!? Do you _not_ remember the _So Random!_ contract?" Zora cried out holding up the same contract that was seen the day she temporarily joined _Mackenzie Falls_. Sonny looked at the faces of her cast mates and was suddenly filled with a deep sense of happiness to be where she belonged: with people who actually cared about her. "Never!" Sonny cried as she pulled a confused Zora and Nico into a hug. "Aww, I knew it couldn't be true!" Grady said as he joined in the group hug. Tawni stared at the group and sighed as she joined in mumbling, "I guess."

Marshall smiled at the kids and commented, "You kids are too sweet – getting along just like a real family. That's what I love to see!" The _So Random!_ crew beamed at Marshall with large smiles as Sonny looked at her friends and added, "Yea – family." Marshall laughed and walked away saying, "Don't worry, Sonny. I'll go sort things out with Russel." The kids continued hugging each other until Sonny's tears from either frustration or happiness finally stopped.

"OK, this is _too_ much caring for Tawni Hart." Tawni replied as she pushed everyone off her.

"Typical Tawni." Sonny smiled as everyone entered the Prop Room.

"So, Sonny," Nico started as he took a seat on the couch, "What _was_ that all about?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to come back after rehearsal and then we overheard you talking to Marshall about joining the _enemy_!" Grady added implying hatred as he said 'enemy.'

"Aww, you guys were waiting for me?" Sonny asked trying to stray off topic.

"Yeah – we needed you for a fro-yo run!" Tawni said enthusiastically.

"_Figures_." Sonny rolled her eyes as she took a seat between Nico and Zora.

Suddenly Zora pulled out a Nerf gun and held it to Sonny's head as she demanded, "Now: spill or _else_!" Sonny laughed nervously as Zora widened her eyes with her penetrating stare. Everyone else chimed in as well saying phrases like "Yeah, tell us!" After a few moments, Sonny couldn't take it anymore and gave in.

"OK! OK! I'll tell you what happened! Just stop staring at me like that!" Sonny cried as she closed her eyes and used her hands in an attempt to block the stares she was receiving.

"And remember, we want EVERYTHING." Zora demanded.

"_Every_ juicy detail!" Tawni added, "Not like I really care about you being asked to join the show with all the perks!"

"Oh you know you do." Grady taunted Tawni.

"Oh, of course I do!" Tawni cried, "_I_ deserve to be treated like royalty!!! Look at how pretty I am! I deserve to be recognized in this studi–"

"Snap out of sister! We're here talking about Sonny and why those evil people keep taking her from us!" Zora said as she pulled Tawni's hair: Zora was the only person in the world who could get away with abusing Tawni Hart.

"Yeah," Tawni gave in, "We _would_ like to know what they're plotting against us."

"Yeah! Like if they're using any of their _pretty pretty _girls to charm us!" Nico blurted out: he was a desperate boy.

"You are unbelievable," Grady stared at Nico, "They wouldn't use pretty girls to _charm_ us! They would use them to _trick_ us into secretly signing a contract that says we officially quit _So Random!_"

"That's just crazy and almost the _same_ scenario as _charming_ us!" Nico argued.

"It is not! At least my scenario has a thought out _plan_!" Grady continued to argue.

"GUYS! Guys! They're not sending out their girls to 'charm us' or whatever." Sonny quickly said breaking up the pointless argument.

"Then what _is_ their plan, Sonny?" Grady probed.

"You want the truth?" Sonny asked as she stood up.

"Yea!" Everyone answered.

"The _real_ truth?" Sonny echoed.

"YES!" Everyone answered anxiously.

"Well, YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" Sonny declared as she crossed her arms.

"SONNY!" Everyone cried out in agitation.

"OK, fine, fine." Sonny said as she sat back on the couch, "Look, the producer of _Mackenzie Falls_ came up to me after Chad and I were having one of our arguments and told me he wanted _me_ to be part of _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Why would he want you join _Mackenzie Falls _on the count of you arguing with Chad?" Nico asked confused.

"Uh- well –" Sonny stammered slightly blushing.

"Duh, it's because Chad and Sonny _have_ chemistry and they obviously want her to replace that Portlyn idiot due to her and Chad's _lack_ of chemistry." Tawni stated as if it was the easiest thing to understand.

"What?" Grady and Nico cried out.

"Is that true, Sonny?" Zora asked.

"Yeah," Sonny answered nodding her head in embarrassment, "It sounds about right: oddly enough."

"Well, what happened afterwards?" Nico asked eagerly.

"Did you agree? You agreed didn't you?" Zora threatened.

"No! No – never!" Sonny exclaimed waving her hands, "I could never betray you guys!"

"How about that one time when we kicked you out and you fraternized with them for that whole week?" Grady interrogated.

"That was two days!" Sonny said exasperated, "Anyway, it was a blow on them: they tried to bribe me with perks and money."

"And you gave that up!?" Tawni cried out.

"Well," Zora started rolling her eyes at Tawni, "I'm glad you made the right choice, Sonny."

"I know." Sonny smiled, "My place is here: on _So Random!_"

Everyone joined in another group hug until Nico interrupted, "So, they're _really_ not sending girls over here to charm us?" Everyone rolled their eyes and Zora shot the Nerf gun at Nico's head. "Ow!" Nico cried out as everyone chuckled. "Home sweet home!" Sonny said beaming up at the ceiling, "Nothing is going to change this!"

**~*~**

Meanwhile, Chad Dylan Cooper stood motionless as he watched Sonny Munroe run away crying. _What in the world happened? _Chad wondered as he preceded to do what Sonny told him to do: talk to his producer. Chad walked into Russel River's office and stared at Russel with demanding eyes.

"_What_ did you do to Sonny Munroe?" Chad demanded.

"Now, Chad; is that the way you talk to your producer?" Russel stated calmly.

"No, but Sonny ran out of this stage _crying_! Sonny Munroe: miss sunshine from _So Random_!" Chad yelled; he didn't know why but seeing Sonny in tears made him want to punch whoever made such a nice girl cry.

"My, oh my! The day Chad Dylan Cooper cared about someone other than himself: I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Russel taunted: he was a jerk – he was where all the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast got their attitude from.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can choose to care if he pleases." Chad stated firmly as he tried not showing any weaknesses.

"So, what makes this Sonny girl so special? You never cared when I made Portlyn cry."

"Portlyn is a whiner: we all know that. Isn't that the reason she's on this drama?" Chad replied in a sarcastic tone as he thought _I'll definitely win this round_.

"True, but I ask again: why is what I say to _Sonny_ so important you?"

"Look, Sonny is my friend. She can sometimes be annoying and awkward, but she is the only genuinely nice person I've _ever_ find in this business!" Chad stated as he added dramatically, "Hurting her is like hurting pure cute innocence."

Russel chuckled and motioned for Chad to take a seat. Chad sat down reluctantly as he wondered what his evil boss had in store for Sonny: _Mackenzie Falls_ was great, but you had to be tough to work in it. Chad and his cast mates had to stick it through all the demands and work the producers put them through: harsh training, harsh words, harsh critiques, harsh work, harsh abuse – it led them to be where they were now: number 1. That was why his cast was so snobby: they had been through so much pain together that there was show no shame in letting the world know that they were part of _Mackenzie Falls – _the toughest teen sitcom to be involved in.

Being part of _Mackenzie Falls_ was like being initiated into a tough fraternity: although the pledge process was hell, the perks at the end was worth every amount of used energy. Chad loved _Mackenzie Falls_, he loved the special treatment and the recognition he received – it was something he earned. However, as much as he loved his show: he didn't want Sonny to see the real truth behind _The Falls_. He never wanted her to meet Russel, because he knew what Russel would do to get what he wanted: he'd play dirty. Chad did not want Sonny involved in any drama that Russel could come up with: not sweet innocent Sonny Munroe.

"What did you do to Sonny?" Chad demanded once again.

"Simple: I asked her to join us here at _Mackenzie Falls_." Russel stated.

"What? Why Sonny?" Chad asked confused, he had no idea where Russel's evil plan was going.

"We want her to play your love interest, Chad. You've read the script, we're replacing Portlyn and adding a whole new aspect of drama!" Russel exclaimed, "It's _brilliant_!"

"But why _Sonny_? She's from _So Random!_" Chad exclaimed.

"Easy: there's an undeniable chemistry between you two."

"What are you talking about? Chad Dylan Cooper would never have feelings for someone from _Chuckle City_." Chad argued off guard.

"Deny it all you want, Chad, but us executives have noticed it and think she would be a great addition to the show. Think about it: _real chemistry_ – real romance on screen!"

"That's absurd!" Chad yelled as he fought back the fantasy of having another excuse to be romantic with Sonny Munroe.

"However," Russel said sadly, "Miss sunshine denied my wonderful offer: crazy girl."

"Good." Chad said with relief: he did not want Sonny to turn into a _Falls_ girl – that image did not suit Chad's liking and he did not want Sonny to suffer what he suffered beneath the 'I love my perks' facade.

"It's a shame really. Without her I feel that _Mackenzie Falls_ will go downhill. What a pity, all that _excruciating hard _work you kids put in the show: especially _you_ Chad. All flown away because a certain Hollywood diva refused to take part in it." Russel said dramatically.

"One: Sonny is _not_ diva. Two: you guys _really_ can't work without Sonny being on the show? She was never on the show to begin with!"

"Well, the only other way we can see the plot going would be to kill off Mackenzie."

"Excuse me!?" Chad choked.

"We'd have to kill Mackenzie off if we don't have Sonny as his new love interest." Russel said with a smirk: the evil man was winning.

"How would that help ratings? I'm the _reason_ for the show!" Chad cried out.

"Chad, 'Mackenzie Falls' is the name of the _town_. You just happen to be a character _named_ Mackenzie. There's room to replace you or to turn the point of view on another character and develop a whole new perspective of _The Falls_."

"You can't be serious!" Chad said with a hint of panic, _Mackenzie Falls_ made him: as much as he hated what he went through, he couldn't deny how much it was worth the success it led him to.

"It's either you get Sonny Munroe on this show or you're getting the boot." Russel stated.

"It _has_ to be Sonny?"

"Only Miss Munroe."

"What exactly are you planning River?" Chad asked suspiciously.

"As I've said, the chemistry between you and her would cause ratings to sky rocket. She's becoming big, Chad: we need to utilize her."

"Sonny is _not_ some tool! I refuse to force her into our show."

"Even at the expense of your own career?"

Chad bit his lip: _how did it come to Sonny literally controlling the path of my life_? Chad once told her about "actor's insecurity" and claimed he didn't have it although he knew exactly how it felt. Truth was, Chad was insecure without _Mackenzie Falls_ – the only other role he landed was mail delivery boy. Without his sitcom, Chad didn't know if he could amount to anything more: it was one of his biggest secrets. Although he knew Sonny would understand if he opened up, he didn't want Sonny to be a part of _The Falls_.

Chad didn't want Sonny to witness the even bigger jerk side of him: the one that pushed his cast excruciatingly hard in order to receive less heat from the executives. He wanted the best for Sonny and he didn't believe she could put up with being on _Mackenzie Falls_: you had to be serious – something _Chuckle City _folk weren't used to being. However, Chad couldn't help but continually think of himself: _his_ career was on the line because of that girl. As much as Chad liked Sonny (even though he would never admit it) he cared about himself more: he was Chad Dylan Cooper after all – he had a reputation to uphold.

Russel's eyes probed into Chad's as Chad finally admitted defeat with a sad sigh. Chad wasn't ready to give up _Mackenzie Falls_ and he was going to do all he could to make sure his life stayed in order: even if it meant exposing sweet Sonny Munroe to _hard core real acting_. Russel smiled and said, "You know what you have to do." Chad nodded slowly as he took out his phone hit re-dial, "Sonny, it's Chad. I just talked to my producer – please hear me out."

~**~

_**A/N**__**: **__Whoa: longest chapter yet! Hooray! I thought it'd be cool to parallel the So Random! cast/set and the Mackenzie Fall cast/set for this chapter. I tried to convey the differences in attitudes, dedication, ideals and how things work. _

_I hope you liked my background input into why Mackenzie Falls people act like jerks. Chad didn't want Sonny to see the even bigger jerk side of him: the one that pushed his cast in order to receive less fire from the executives. I enjoyed writing it because it somehow just flowed as I typed LoL. I was trying to portray them as a __hard core__ fraternity: because people in them usually have a really big sense of pride in what they do because of how much they had to go through to get there. Sorry if you took offense! Random fact: I'm actually in a sorority but not a hard-core one ;]_

_Anyway, forgive me if people went off character: it's bound to happen at times right? It's hard to write for the some of the characters: they're like __too__ random lol._

_This chapter actually took off in a direction I didn't intend though. LoL. Well, regardless I hope you enjoyed! I will warn you that I may not update for another week: I have an important midterm coming up. Boo! Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger though! _

_**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	5. The Desperate Cry

_**A/N: **__I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I couldn't resist! When you have an idea you just __have__ to write it out right? Anyway, thanks__ for reading and hank you for the reviews and alerts :) however, I'd still love to see more reviews __because __there weren't many for the last chapter =( [they encourage me to keep going lol but thank you to those who did!] anyway, hope you're enjoying it!!! The drama has now begun, so expect to face more ^_~ Warning: short slow chapter, but full of Channy :)_

**chapter five:**

_**The Desperate Cry**_

Sonny Munroe was out on a fro-yo run when Chad Dylan Cooper called her cell for the third time that day. Sonny rolled her eyes as she wondered what that stuck-up _Mackenzie Falls_ star wanted. She had just regained happiness after bonding with her friends from _So Random_ and did not feel like letting _Mackenzie Falls_ jerks ruin her mood for the second time that day. However, she could not resist the urge to hear Chad's voice despite how much she hated him at the moment.

"Sonny, it's Chad. I just talked to my producer – please hear me out." Chad's voice quickly said on the other line.

"What do you want Cooper?" Sonny asked apathetically.

"Will you please reconsider joining _Mackenzie Falls_?"

"No." Sonny quickly responded.

"Sonny, please _think_ about it before deciding so quickly: that's extremely childish of you."

"Really, Chad? Are you seriously telling me that? If you called to insult me I might as well hang up now: my frozen yogurt is melting!"

"No, no, no – don't hang up! Sonny, please just reconsider! They _really_ need you."

"Well, I don't _really_ care Chad." Sonny mocked.

"Then, how about if your decision _deeply_ effects the person behind you?"

Sonny turned around and saw Chad walk through the door behind her hanging up his cell phone. "Would you care then?" Chad asked smiling at Sonny innocently. Sonny put her phone in her pocket as she fell under the spell of Chad Dylan Cooper's charm: S_tupid Chad! Why does he always have this effect on me? Good thing nobody else is here to witness how stupid I look. This is so stupid!_

"I never thought I'd say this, but I really need you." Chad sighed.

"_The_ Chad Dylan Cooper needs _me_, Sonny Munroe?" Sonny doubted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures when tragedy is at foot." Chad said dramatically.

"Do you always have to be such a drama queen?"

"King – drama _king_." Chad corrected.

"Okay, yeah, whatever – but really, Chad: _why me_?" Sonny probed.

"I thought Russel told you why." Chad asked staring at Sonny curiously.

"He did, but why are _you_ fighting to have me on your show? Wouldn't I ruin your image or something? I'm from _So Random _remember?"

Sonny continued to stare at Chad quizzically as he shook his head in response. Although Sonny knew the reason the producers wanted her on _Mackenzie Falls _was because of her so-called chemistry with Chad, she was having a hard time comprehending why _Chad_ wanted her on the show too. However, Sonny slightly hoped the reason was because Chad actually wanted _her_ to be _his_ love interest, but she highly doubted the idea considering how condescending Chad usually was.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. How little do you know me. Do you really think _all_ I care about is my image?" Chad asked dramatically.

"Uh – yeah: that's all you _ever_ care about." Sonny replied bluntly.

Chad chuckled, "Well, even though I _am_ gorgeous, I do care about things _other_ than myself."

"Like what? _Homeless puppies_?" Sonny sarcastically asked referring to "her" interview on _Tween Weekly TV_.

"Exactly!" Chad smiled.

"Chad, we both know that's a lie!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Wow! You really do know me."

"Well, you're not that hard to read."

"Really Sonny? Am I really?" Chad said staring into Sonny's eyes.

"Come _on_!" Sonny said as she rolled her eyes, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper: all you ever think about is yourself! You're as worse as Tawni!"

"You're comparing me to _Blondie_?" Chad asked as if it was a plague.

"Her name is Tawni and yes! Except once in a while Tawni starts caring about others – unlike you!"

Chad opened his mouth but didn't speak because a series of thoughts ran through his brain due to the last words Sonny spat at him. _I'm not __that__ self-absorbed am I? Okay, maybe a little: okay __a lot__, but I __also__ know that I care __sometimes__. There was that time when Portlyn - no I stopped paying attention when she started crying. Ooh, how about the time when Robert – wait I told him to shove it up his... Or when Asian girl said – okay, maybe I really __don't__ care about other people._

Sonny smiled triumphantly, "See, I'm right: you really do just care about yourself."

"Not true: I care about other people now and then!" Chad said as he remembered caring about Sonny's well-being while talking to Russel earlier. _I do care about someone else: I care about Sonny! Yes! I'm not that self-absorbed; take that Munroe!_

"Really? Like who?" Sonny laughed thinking Chad was lying.

"_Hello?_ You!" Chad blurted out without thinking: _what did I just say? Think quick Chad: turn it around, turn it around!_

"What?" Sonny asked slightly blushing. _Chad cares about... __me__?_

"Yes, Sonny, I care about you. I don't know _what_ you have over me, but I do care about you every once in a while: which is why I need _you_ to care about _me_." Chad replied smoothly as he took Sonny's hands in his own, "Please, _reconsider_."

Sonny bit her lip, "Chad, I don't know. Our history, the rivalry – I can't just forget about all of it."

"You don't have to; just give me a chance to explain my situation."

"Your... situation?"

"Yes, but I can't explain it here." Chad said looking around for any cameras or signs of the _Mackenzie Falls_ executives.

"Why not?"

"Your fro-yo is melting," Chad said looking at Sonny's tray of assorted frozen yogurt, "and I don't want anyone overhearing us."

"Oh my gosh it is!" Sonny cried looking at her tray: _the others are going to kill me for melting their yogurt... again!_

"Look, just call me when you're heading out tonight. I'll give you a lift." Chad whispered to Sonny.

"Chad, I –" Sonny stammered as Chad put a finger to her lips to silence her mouth.

"Now, hurry back to your little friends and don't forget to call me." Chad winked as he headed out the door, "I'll be waiting."

Sonny continued to stare at Chad as he walked away – did he really just admit that he cared about her? Sonny couldn't believe it: even if it wasn't meant romantically it made her feel extremely special. Suddenly something clicked: whatever Chad was dealing with at _Mackenzie Falls_ had to be extremely serious if it got him acting completely different from his norms. Chad Dylan Cooper was not one to admit that he cared about things that weren't about him – especially about that a dorky brunette girl from _So Random_. Sonny continued speculating possible reasons for Chad's sudden desperation as she walked back to Stage 3 with melted yogurt on her tray. Whichever way she looked at it, Chad needed her help: something Sonny found herself looking forward to.

_**A/N**__**: **__Wee, decided to end it there so you could receive an update before I start studying heavily. It was more like a filler scene for the next chapter XP I don't think it was written well though – I wrote it in response to not being able to sleep after I finished a paper XD ugh, i'm probably going to suffer from fatigue tomorrow but oh well. Hope it wasn't too bad. Stay in touch for the next chapter!_

_Remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	6. Last Ray of Sunshine

_**A/N: **__Hello Everyone! I'm taking a break from my studying! (Midterm tomorrow: wish me your blessings! Really – never take biochemistry if you can avoid it!) So, I decided to update :)__ to reduce brain overload: all nighter tonight woot! Thank you for reviewing and etc :)__ it made me very happy! Oh and my laptop is fixed now yay!_

**chapter six:**

_**Last Ray of Sunshine**_

Chad Dylan Cooper walked to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ speculating over his recent confrontation with Sonny Munroe in the cafeteria. He took a seat in his dressing room and started to replay all the events that happened that day: the fight he had with Sonny in the hallway, Portlyn claiming that he liked Sonny, seeing Sonny in tears, learning Russel's plans that involved Sonny and lastly, asking Sonny for help. Chad then questioned when Sonny became such a dominant figure in his life – and _why_?

"_The __So Random__ girl you're __**crushing**__ on_!"

Chad shook his head as he tried to drown out Portlyn's words from earlier that day. He was not about to fall for Sonny Munroe, especially under the circumstances he was in. If Chad fell for Sonny, he would be giving into Russel's plan: Chad definitely did not want Russel to win this time. What kind of trick was Russel trying to pull with this so-called "chemistry"? Chad shrugged it off and began admiring his reflection, "Looking good as usual!"

"It sounds a bit fishy to me." Portlyn said appearing in the doorway.

"Could you _knock_?" Chad asked smugly.

"I can, but that'd take too much energy." Portlyn replied as she took a seat next to Chad, "So, I overheard the yelling earlier."

"And your point is?" Chad asked rudely: he _really_ didn't want to talk to Portlyn at that moment, especially not after that "_you're crushing_" stunt.

"Is Sonny really joining us?" Portlyn asked sounding oddly concerned.

"I don't know yet, I still need to convince her when I meet her later."

"_Ooh_! Are you going on your first date?" Portlyn squealed smiling mischievously.

"Not our first!" Chad accidentally blurted out, "No – wait, I mean –"

Portlyn's jaw dropped, "You've been on dates before? Why didn't _I_ know about it?"

"Portlyn!" Chad put his hand on his forehead as he called Portlyn a '_stupid romanticist' _in his mind, "If that's all you wanted to know then just leave."

"Sheesh;" Portlyn replied, "Calm down, Mr. Over-Sensitive I just wanted to give you my opinion."

"About what? And why would I care about what _you_ think? Remember, Chad Dylan Cooper never cares about _anyone_." Chad said egotistically as he mentally slapped himself for thinking about the random moments he cared about Sonny Munroe.

"Come _on_, Chad! You know that's not true: I think there's at least _one person_ you care about – you know _that_ special girl." Portlyn smirked.

"You're delirious."

"You know I'm right; you just won't admit it! Aside from that, I really think you should think about what I have to say!" Portlyn urged.

"If I do; will you leave?" Chad asked sternly.

"Right away." Portlyn quickly replied as she held her hands up as if she was surrendering to someone.

"Fine –," Chad gave in, "–shoot."

"Don't let Sonny in: it'll ruin her." Portlyn stated quickly and strongly.

"What?" Chad asked a bit surprised.

"I don't know, but I don't like Russel's intentions. Sure, he's normally up to no good, but I mean involving someone like _Sonny–_"

"Russel involves all sorts of people." Chad interrupted, "Well, maybe not."

"That's where I'm getting at – you don't see anyone like Sonny around our set."

"Of course you don't! She's the only one from _So Random_ that's not on my brilliant 'Do Not Admit Wall.'"

"I _wonder_ why." Portlyn said sarcastically, "I meant personality wise."

"Personality wise? You mean cute, happy, friendly, cute, _nice_, cute?" Chad listed unaware of how many times _cute_ slipped from his mouth.

"Aww, you think she's cute. But I mean – exactly! There's nobody like that in _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Portlyn you're so stupid. _Mackenzie _is like that." Chad replied to Portlyn as if she was the most idiotic person in the world.

"I know _that_! I'm not stupid, Chad!"

"I beg to differ."

Portlyn pouted at Chad and shook her head in disbelief. Chad could sometimes be the _hardest_ person to get through because of his big head. Although she was aware that she was known for not being smart, it still hurt to receive belittling comments. However, Chad was sometimes an exception because she was afraid of him and knew why he was so arrogant.

"What I mean Chad, there's nobody like Sonny _off-screen_." Portlyn said annoyed, "Not anymore."

"What do you mean by _anymore_?" Chad asked confused.

"Chad, _you_ used to be like Sonny." Portlyn deduced.

"_Excuse me_? I was never on something like _So Random_." Chad said in disbelief.

"No, I mean you used to be happy and nice all the time – until the producers kept pushing you because you weren't '_taking it seriously._'"

Chad stared at Portlyn like she was insane, but Portlyn kept repeating the word "remember" over and over to him. Finally, something in his mind clicked as he remembered a younger Chad Dylan Cooper acting like Sonny: grateful and cheerful. However, the producers urged Chad to change because he had "potential" and would never make it big if he didn't show that he was serious. That was such a long time ago. It was the reason why Portlyn was one of his closest friends: she was the only cast member that was around when Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't a jerk (Season 1?). Although Chad realized he forgot who he used to be, he couldn't bring himself believe that Chad Dylan Cooper used to be _nice_: it ruined the Hollywood Bad Boy image he built.

"Do you remember, Chad?" Portlyn asked again.

"_Shut up_! Of course I remember," Chad yelled, "Chad Dylan Cooper _never_ forgets."

"_Right, _so that's why you forgot my birthday last week." Portlyn replied sarcastically.

"_Let it go! _Anyway, I still need to get Sonny in: regardless of any _blasts from the pasts_." Chad stated firmly.

"But Chad – this show can completely change her like it did to you! Do you _want _that? You're in love with her because of who she is right _now_!" Portlyn exclaimed.

"I do not love Sonny!" Chad exploded.

"Yes you do!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"NOT!" Chad yelled extremely loud, "Stop pushing it. You're as bad as Russel."

Portlyn pouted at Chad as she glared straight into his eyes: he was pretty angry, but she stayed firm in her beliefs. However, there were two things she didn't understand: 1) why does Chad deny his obvious feelings Sonny 2) why did he want to bring Sonny to _The Falls_? Portlyn couldn't grasp any of it, especially why Chad would let _The Falls_ corrupt Sonny if he loved her.

"No, you're right," Portlyn sighed, "If you loved her, you wouldn't do this to her."

Chad opened his mouth to argue but Portlyn stood up and walked towards the door. Portlyn turned around and looked Chad straight in the eyes, "Think about it, Chad: you might ruin her life _and _yours." Chad looked at the floor as Portlyn gave Chad a final glance before stepping through the doorway. At that moment, Mr. River walked in exchanging glares with Portlyn as she walked out mumbling "excuse me."

"Don't listen to her, Chad. She's just mad because her spotlight is gone." Russel said sourly: he never got along with Portlyn.

"Right," Chad said sarcastically, "Because why would she want to be her boyfriend's on screen love interest when she could be Chad Dylan Cooper's?"

"Exactly!" Mr. River said as he took Portlyn's seat mistaking Chad's sarcasm for Chad's usual stuck-up ego.

"Not to be rude, but what do you want? You already ruined my day half an hour ago" Chad said rudely; he was _not_ in the mood for arguing with evil, "Plus, I need some time to figure out how to talk to Sonny later."

"That's why I'm here!" Mr. River stated as Chad glared at him, "I want to make sure you succeed in convincing Ms. Munroe to join our cast!"

Chad rolled his eyes. As much as he needed Sonny to join: he really _didn't _want her to. Like Portlyn somehow pointed out: Sonny wasn't fit for _The Falls_ – she'd break. Chad didn't want Sonny to change at all. He couldn't dare to imagine Sonny becoming a big headed diva, but he _did_ imagine how _So Random _would be without her usual perky self: probably cancelled due to bad press headlining how Hollywood changed a sweet girl to a bad girl. Chad didn't want Sonny going down that path – he didn't want her to make the same mistakes he made. In fact, ever since Sonny entered his life _he_ wanted to change – follow _her_ ways. Sonny was like the last ray of hope for returning Chad Dylan Cooper to his old self: his last chance.

"I don't know," Chad started, "I don't feel like rolling that way anymore."

"Really, Chad: you're giving up your career. You _need_ her if you want to stay on this show!" Russel said threateningly.

"I know." Chad said coolly.

"You're going to' regret it. You don't get another chance like starring in a hit drama like _Mackenzie Falls _everyday." Russel reasoned.

"Okay fine! Either way, I'm just going to regret _something_: might as well pick the choice that benefits me." Chad said giving in.

"Glad you see it my way." Russel sneered proudly, "Anyway, how do you plan on convincing her?"

"I don't know. Tell her what's up? She'll probably sympathize with me." Chad shrugged.

"No! She can't know what's up! It'll ruin the chances of her joining!" Russel yelled.

"You don't know her like I do!" Chad argued, "She's a _very_ compassionate person!"

"It won't work! You have to convince her that _you _wanted her to join."

"What? You want me to _lie_ to her?" Chad yelled in disbelief.

"You never had a problem with kissing-up before – unless there's something _else_." Russel instigated.

"No! Uh –I mean she'll see right through me: she's _perceptive_. How do I convince her that I_ wanted_ her to join when I really _don't_?"

"Use your charm! I don't know! Make it work!"

"I'm _not_ going to lie to Sonny like that." Chad said firmly.

Mr. River grabbed Chad's tie and looked him straight in the eye, "Listen here, Cooper: you _will _do as I say and you won't be exposing _anything_." Chad didn't respond as a sign of comprehension. "That's right boy. I make you and I could break you." Mr. River added as he let go of Chad's clothing. Chad just maintained his glare at Mr. River even as he walked out of the dressing room.

In the past these moments used to make Chad cry, but over time he learned to suck it up: he learned how to be the Chad he was today – strong, confident and good-looking. Then he suddenly pictured Sonny getting yelled out and her beautiful genuine smile slowly becoming forced. Did he want Sonny to have to learn to suck it up and bottle everything inside? Did he want Sonny to turn out like him? Chad sighed: he knew he didn't but things couldn't be helped.

Finally, Chad's phone rang; "CDC." Chad answered.

"I'm done!" Sonny happily said through the phone.

"Great!" Chad smiled, "Meet me at my car."

"Okay! See you then!"

"See you."

Chad hung up his phone and walked out of his dressing room. He sighed; he had to decide how to approach the situation in just a few moments. However, despite of the drama, Chad was looking forward to meeting with the sunny girl from _So Random_ for possibly their first _real_ date.

**A/N: **_Hmm, that chapter went on way longer than I expected (longest chapter yet!) it was supposed to be just another short filler to lead up to their date, but I had too much fun creating Chad and Portlyn's dialogue. Haha. I also tried changing my writing style a bit thanks to __**Em** :)__ Anyway, I've procrastinated long enough – a lot more stuff to memorize. Ugh. Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I didn't really proof read it! I also finally got Microsoft Word (I've been using OpenOffice) and goodness it was so frustrating. Anyhow, Channy moments for the next chapter (I've been looking forward to writing the next chapter ^^)– I'll update VERY soon, just have to get through tomorrow's midterm. Yuck. Hate college, but I still have one more year to go. Suckish. _

_Remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	7. Impressions

_**A/N: **__Hello! Done with my midterm – ugh, I hate college: you could study sooo much and still have bad results. Hopefully I'm just belittling myself because I really needed a B to ensure a passing grade (__word of advice__: never understudy for __any__ exam!)_

_ANYWAY, as promised I am updating this quickly :) I'm actually supposed to be cleaning my room but it is WAY too hot to move lol. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts everyone! It means __a lot__ – they tend to make my day better :)

* * *

_

**chapter seven:**

_**Impressions**_

Sonny Munroe hung up her phone with a big smile on her face: she was about to meet with Chad Dylan Cooper! Although she was meeting Chad so he could explain his "serious situation", Sonny couldn't help be feel like she was about to go on a date. She looked at her reflection in her dressing room mirror to make sure she didn't look horrible: a long dark gray knitted slumber jacket over an emerald turtle neck and dark denims, black boots and a black beret and scarf as accessories.

"So, Tawni – approve?" Sonny asked giving a quick twirl.

"Surprisingly, yes: casual yet _classy_!" Tawni commented from her chair, "Green is _definitely_ your color."

"Aww thanks!" Sonny smiled in return.

"What's the occasion?" Tawni asked, "Wait! Are you _trying_ to be the pretty one? You know, I was actually starting to _like_ you, but then you decided to turn the tables!"

"No, no, no! The 'pretty' title is all yours." Sonny exclaimed, "I – just wanted to make sure I didn't look horrible before going – home! Yeah! Before going home!"

"You are one _terrible_ liar, Sonny." Tawni stated, "Nobody dresses up to go home: it'd be a waste of time! The real reason is because you're going on a _date _or something! So, who are you going on a date with?"

"It's not a date!" Sonny immediately answered.

"Ooh! So you _are _meeting someone!" Tawni squealed, "Now, tell me who it is!"

"Oh, look at the time! Love to talk, but I don't want to keep them waiting!" Sonny exclaimed as she ran out the door.

"Sonny Munroe, I'll find out who it is eventually! Tawni Hart knows everything _and_ before everyone else!" Tawni's voice yelled.

Sonny laughed inwardly as she began walking down the hall. After their awesome group hug earlier Sonny didn't want _So Random_ learning of her continual indecision of joining _Mackenzie Falls_. She proceeded walking toward the parking lot as she passed Nico and Grady who apparently were on their second fro-yo feeding of the day. She gave them a smile as they stopped in their tracks.

"_Dang _Sonny," Nico whistled, "Who are _you_ all dolled up for?"

"Yeah, you really put thought into your outfit! Scarf, hat – make-up!" Grady exclaimed.

"Oh you know. Just an outfit I threw together from the clothes I leave at the studio!" Sonny said casually, "Just felt like a change!"

"Wow. Don't you normally save those clothes for special occasions?" Grady stated.

"Do I?" Sonny questioned.

"Yeah! You told us that one day. You know, when we asked why you left part of your wardrobe in the studio as we searched for things we could sell!" Nico exclaimed.

"And you told us you bought those nice outfits for special occasions and that bringing them to your apartment would make you feel less 'normal' or something!" Grady added.

"Oh, right! Wait: you were searching for things to _sell_?" Sonny exclaimed as the boys passed nervous glances at each other, "Nevermind, I gotta' run. Don't want to be late you know?" Sonny said nervously as she slowly moved her legs.

"Late? Late for what? It's 8 P.M.!" Nico asked.

"So you _are_ going somewhere!" Grady proclaimed.

"Going somewhere? Are you going on a date, Sonny?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"No – I…" Sonny stammered.

"Is it with _Chad _again? Are you going on another fake date? Cuz' we've already said we'd be happy to be your fake date!" Nico reminded as he gestured to Grady and himself.

"No – it's not a fake date!" Sonny exclaimed.

"So you're going on a real date with, Chad?" Grady probed.

"I don't know! I mean no! I mean – look I got to go!" Sonny stammered as she ran.

"I can't believe you'd go out with Chip Drama Pants after what they did to you Sonny!" Nico called out as Sonny ran away.

Sonny quickly ran through the halls of Condor Studios also questioning why she was meeting Chad. She also wondered why she decided to dress up: was she trying to prove something? It was just Chad Dylan Cooper: she never cared about how she looked around him before – they met when she was wearing a fat suit (can't get worse than that!)! However, Sonny didn't know why, but she wanted Chad's approval – she wanted him to like her.

Sonny stepped outside and stared at the beautiful night sky: it was the perfect night for a date. To calm herself down she took a deep breath but unfortunately began to cough due to the polluted air of Los Angeles. As she was coughing Chad Dylan Cooper appeared behind her laughing.

"Not used to home yet are you, Wisconsin?" Chad said with amusement as Sonny's coughing subsided.

"Ugh! How do you _breathe_ so easily?" Sonny asked bluntly.

"Easy, because I'm perfect at everything!" Chad smiled.

"Right: I _forgot_." Sonny sarcastically replied.

"You forgot how great I am?"

"It must have slipped my mind." Sonny said dramatically, "I should be ashamed that my mind doesn't revolve around Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Very funny." Chad replied sarcastically as they began walking towards his car.

Sonny sighed, "Back at Wisconsin the air was so – so _fresh_. When you took a breath you felt so alive. Here, you take a breath and you feel like you're gonna' die!"

Chad chuckled, "Price of fame: you'll get used to it."

"I don't know how you people _stand _it!" Sonny exclaimed as they reached Chad's car, "Have you always lived here?"

"Yeah. My father's company is located in L.A. and my mother is a former super model from the area: I grew up here." Chad shrugged as he strapped his seat belt.

"Wow. So you've _never_ lived anywhere free from industrialization?" Sonny speculated.

"Sonny, The Hills isn't that bad." Chad replied snobbishly as he turned on the engine, "Plus, I've visited many rural areas for publicity: you know, to add diversity to the Hollywood bad boy reputation I got going on."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sure you have been to a few places, but I didn't say Beverly Hills was a bad place. Wait you live in _The_ Hills?" Sonny exclaimed as they started driving.

"What do you expect? Only the best for the best!" Chad replied.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Why did I ever think otherwise?"

Chad chuckled, "Yet, I do admit– it'd be nice for a scene change every now and then."

"It would!" Sonny agreed, "Then maybe your brain could start breathing properly."

"My brain breathes just fine! If it didn't, how would I be capable of all this?" Chad argued as he gestured towards himself.

"Please Chad, people who have lived here all their lives, like you and Tawni, probably act so snobby because you're brain doesn't have enough oxygen to see reality."

"Sonny, I never knew such blasphemy could come from your mouth!" Chad gasped.

"What I'm saying is – it'd be nice if you could experience living in somewhere like Wisconsin. You know, I never appreciated living there until I moved out here." Sonny exclaimed.

"What's so great about 'Wisconsin?'"

"A lot! Frequent blue skies, beautiful night sky, nice people, animals_, fresh air_! It's gorgeous!" Sonny said dreamily.

"It must be nice to have another place to call home." Chad stated, "My life never seems to change: not that it's bad because it's _perfect_!"

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, it's nice to know I could get away from this place every now and then. Hollywood – it's great, but I really miss the simple life. I can't wait to go home after filming!"

"Maybe I should visit Wisconsin: any 'gorgeous' place deserves a visit from a 'gorgeous' person!"

"Very funny, Chad – maybe you should come with me when I go back." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Alright, it's a promise!"

"What?"

"I'll go home with you when we're done filming!" Chad winked, "Isn't it great? Now you have the privilege of showing Chad Dylan Cooper why you believe Wisconsin's so great!"

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it." Sonny stated with a hint of sarcasm and hope.

Sonny felt a blush creeping beneath her pale skin: even though Chad was joking the thought of him visiting her hometown was embarrassing. Ironically, she found herself wishing that Chad's promise was real. She gave Chad a small smile and he smiled in return: date or not the meeting was turning out great. Who knew that you could learn so much about someone just by talking about the air?

"So, where are we going?" Sonny asked as they merged onto the freeway.

"It's a surprise." Chad smiled as he glanced at Sonny, "By the way Sonny, you look amazing."

Sonny smiled as she shyly replied a thank you. Even though she didn't know where they were heading, she trusted that this would be one of the most memorable nights of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry for the short chappie! I was originally __not__ going to put how Sonny got ready but the idea of her trying to impress Chad and what everyone else thought amused me haha. I hope you enjoyed the Channy moment – and if you're curious, yes I have a thing against L.A. air (it traumatized me! I never seen such a gray sky before – that wasn't gray because of clouds! Disgusting, but nonetheless I love going down there: I'm actually heading there this weekend lol)_

_And sadly, yes this chapter was __supposed__ to be a lot longer, but my Word is stupid and freezes when I try to save my work. Lame right? So, I just wanted to cut the chapter off and update you guys faster. Next chapter=date, I promise! Well, they're on their date, but next chapter will dig deeper! Haha. SORRY I didn't make it longer. I got mad after it didn't save and I didn't feel like rewriting it tonight: it's like 4A and I need to wake up at 8A (yeah I think I'm an insomniac). I'll update the date segment tomorrow because I'll be out this weekend :) _

_Tangent:__ So I was supposed to do a contest where winner gets to be in the story haha. But unfortunately I forgot why I needed the contest to be held in the first place. So when I remember I'll let you know ;) _

_On another Tangent__: Also, I think it'd be cool to start a Mackenzie Falls story that'd link to this one: like– the actual episodes you know? LoL. However, that'd be A LOT of episodes. I mean, in Heartbreak Kids Chad said Bigfoot episode was "Episode __319__" can you believe that? That's like how many seasons – it exceeds the number of episodes "Friends" had! LoL We should _

_all start a project together haha. So far 2 proms, a disco ball episode or something… HMM_

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	8. When You Say Nothing

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews again!!! They totally make my day :) Hopefully, I didn't lose you guys yet! I'm sorry I lied! I wasn't able to finish this chapter before my Southern California trip then when I got back I was swamped with assignments. Ugh, but you'd rather have a nice chapter than a rushed one right? :) So I'm writing this in my tiny bit of free time before finals. ^^ Special shout to __**VL**__ my 100__th__ reviewer :) she gets to be part of my story later on so watch out for that! :D and thanks to everyone who said 319 is season 3, episode 19! (makes sooo much more sense!) ANYWAY, here's the long awaited date chapter! :)_

**chapter eight:**

_**When You Say Nothing**_

Chad Dylan Cooper snickered as he drove his black convertible on the freeway. In Chad's peripheral vision he observed his passenger, Sonny Munroe, struggling to keep her beret on her head as the wind rushed past their faces.

"Cute." Chad thought out loud.

"Did you say something?" Sonny yelled as the wind hit her face.

"No! I mean, uh–" Chad quickly replied, "Do you want me to put the hood up?"

"Oh! That'd be great!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad smiled as he pressed a button on the control panel of his car. He watched Sonny release her hands from her beret as soon as the convertible hood was in place. "Phew," Sonny sighed, "I thought my hat was gonna' be lost to the freeways of Los Angeles!" Chad laughed inwardly as he wondered why Sonny got cuter with every little action she made. Sonny turned on the stereo and began humming to the music that played while slowly dancing in her seat.

"You love music, don't you Munroe?" Chad asked as he exited the freeway.

"It's my life!" Sonny happily responded, "Well – other than comedy of course!"

"I'm genuinely surprised," Chad snickered, "I didn't realize _Chuckle City_ people had different sides to them."

"People are more than what you stereotype them as, Cooper." Sonny glared.

"Oh, Sonny: poor little naïve girl. One day you'll learn–," Chad flipped his hair, "–that Chad Dylan Cooper knows everything."

"Yeah – the day pigs fly." Sonny snorted.

"Now, now: Sonny, I know you could insult better than _that_."

Sonny laughed, "I think I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Just so you know, I don't give compliments that often."

"Ooh. I guess I should feel honored then?"

"Yes you should – who wouldn't be?"

Sonny giggled as she shook her head in disbelief: Chad was one interesting character. Even though Chad had a huge ego, Sonny sometimes found it _charming_. Sonny mentally slapped herself for thinking Chad was charming: other girls may swoon over Chad, but _not_ Sonny Munroe! In order to stop thinking of Chad, Sonny kept her mind on the scenery passing the car.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked as they passed a lot of trees.

"We're going to – oh I'm so sorry!" Chad said as he had an epiphany.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sonny asked.

"Where have my manners gone?" Chad dramatically asked himself, "Are you hungry, Sonny?"

"Oh! Honestly, not right now." Sonny laughed, "Still full from that melted fro-yo earlier!"

"You're not on a diet right?" Chad demanded, "Because you're perfect as you are!"

"No! I'm really not hungry! I'll probably be hungry later, just not now!" Sonny exclaimed, "Besides, I wouldn't want to waste your money if I'm not going to eat at my full potential!"

"Okay, but we'll definitely catch a bite later. I don't want the world thinking I starved you or something." Chad laughed, "You are one interesting girl."

Sonny laughed too, "I was thinking the same thing about you!"

"You mean as a boy right?" Chad asked.

"Maybe," Sonny teased, "Maybe not."

Chad rolled his eyes as he parked his car in front of a beautiful park. Sonny gasped in amazement; she didn't know there were beautiful nature-type places near Los Angeles. "Welcome to Greystone Park, Sonny." Chad said with a huge grin as he opened her door. Sonny flashed Chad a big smile as she grabbed his hand. A blush crept on Chad's cheeks as Sonny dragged him while they ran into the park.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm in Greystone Park! Some movies were filmed here right?" Sonny said as she continued to observe her surroundings.

"Yeah, a couple." Chad replied still blushing as Sonny continued holding his hand.

"This is so beautiful!" Sonny smiled, "Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Y-yeah." Chad blushed, "I mean, dates with Chad Dylan Cooper are always beautiful! I always give nothing but the best!"

"So… this is a date?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Of course it is!" Chad quickly answered blushing even harder, "Unless… you don't want it to be."

"No, I want it to be." Sonny smiled as she held Chad's hand tighter.

"I'm glad." Chad sighed as he squeezed Sonny's hand, "This is probably our first 'real' date huh?"

Sonny nodded her head as they walked down a path, "Yeah. It is."

"So, what do you think? I honestly didn't know where I was taking you at first"

"Really?"

"Yeah – you're so different than other girls. I was stumped until you talked about how much you loved fresh air!"

"Aww, Chad – that's so thoughtful of you." Sonny smiled looking up at Chad.

"I know. I have my moments." Chad recited as he looked away blushing.

"So I've noticed – too bad you don't act like this all the time."

"I can't!" Chad said dramatically, "Sonny, I have a _reputation_ to uphold!"

"Do you, Chad? Do you really?" Sonny questioned, "Do you really like being called the '_Hollywood Bad Boy'_?"

"Well, do you really like being called the '_Nice New Girl_'? It makes me, _me_! Would I be this amazing if I _weren't_ the Hollywood heart-throb?" Chad replied snobbishly.

"Well, if you care about my opinion; I think you're even more amazing when you're _not_ the bad boy."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?"

"You could only make me say it once!" Sonny laughed as she ran towards the playground.

Chad laughed as he chased Sonny towards the playground. For once in his life, he was letting go of any fronts he put up – he was having genuine fun. Chad didn't want to admit it, but being with Sonny made him feel whole again: he felt complete and happy. Even if they argued, Chad loved being with Sonny because she made him feel alive and _human_. Sonny wasn't scared of Chad like the rest of Hollywood was and she didn't treat him like property like his producers. No, Sonny talked to Chad like any other person in her life – of course with the occasional daily bickering.

"Gotcha'!" Chad laughed as he hugged Sonny from behind.

"No you don't!" Sonny squealed as she tried to wiggle free.

"Stop fighting, Munroe." Chad whispered softly into Sonny's ear, "I won."

"Okay, okay!" Sonny blushed as she began to relax in Chad's arms

"Good girl." Chad smiled as he loosened his grip.

"Not yet suckaa!" Sonny yelled as she broke free and ran towards the swings, "Last one to the swings looses!"

"Hey! You cheated!" Chad exclaimed as he ran towards the swings after Sonny.

Sonny sat on a swing and stuck her tongue out at Chad as he reached the swings shortly after. Chad shook his head and reminded himself that Sonny Munroe was crazy. He gave Sonny a smile as he stepped behind her and began to push her on the swing. Sonny giggled as she thanked God that Chad couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"You know, if you didn't cheat I would've won." Chad said as he pushed Sonny.

"Yeah right! Don't underestimate me, Cooper!" Sonny stated.

"I can't estimate you period, Munroe."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because, you're – you're so _random_!"

"Now, now: Chad, I know you could insult better than _that_." Sonny mimicked.

"I know _that_!"

"Prove it!"

"Sonny, I'm not going to waste our time trying to insult you." Chad responded, "That's not a very proper thing to do on a date."

"You're right." Sonny blushed, "Hey, let's go walk to that bridge over there!"

"Sure." Chad replied as he brought Sonny's swing to a gentle stop.

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as they walked towards the bridge Sonny spotted. The bridge hovered over a small creek in the park which reflected the beautiful full moon. Sonny looked up into the night sky: it was a clear and gorgeous. She sighed in contentment as Chad smiled knowing she was happy on their first "real" date.

"It's really nice to be somewhere I can think clearly. I feel like since I got to Hollywood, my mind has been packed with so many things!" Sonny said looking up.

"Yeah – being a star could be stressful: having to watch everything you do on top of doing well in your job. It can get a _little_ crazy." Chad replied as he reflected on his life.

"You must be a hard worker." Sonny speculated.

"Why do you say that?" Chad asked confused, "Not that I don't work hard or anything."

"Well, I believe good things happen to those who work hard. And trust me, Chad – your life is perfect! I have to wonder though – how do you do it? You're so confident like nothing could go wrong. Don't you ever get scared that it'll all be taken away?" Sonny asked Chad.

Chad bit his lip as he hesitated to answer. Sonny was somehow able to see past his wall and into his insecurities. He worked incredibly hard to get where he was: fame didn't just fall on him like he tried to make everyone believe. At the same time, despite how great his life was, he was terrified. Chad always knew that _Mackenzie Falls_ wouldn't last forever: he knew one day Mackenzie had to move on. Chad's only wish was that he could continue _Mackenzie Falls_ as long as _Boy Meets World_ ran or even longer: to be a legend. However, with Russel's sudden plan, he knew Sonny would be the factor determining whether his wish could come true or not. He sighed as he was reminded of why he was on a date with Sonny to begin with: to convince her to join _Mackenzie Falls_.

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asked with worry.

"Sonny, what did you think of when Russel asked you to join?" Chad asked in attempt to change the subject.

"Oh. _That_. Well, I thought he was crazy!" Sonny said bitterly, "I mean seriously: me join _Mackenzie Falls_? You'd have to be crazy to think _that_!"

"Well, I guess you'd have to call me crazy." Chad said as he remembered Russel's last demand.

"Why would I need to do that?" Sonny questioned.

"Because," Chad hesitated knowing he was about to lie, "_I _was the one who requested you to be on the show."

"_What_?" Sonny yelled in disbelief, "Seriously, Chad: _you_ did?"

"Well, yeah." Chad said giving into his lie, "Sonny, why do you find that so hard to believe?"

"Let me see: you hate me. You seemed pretty surprised when I yelled at you. You hate me. I'm from _So Random_! You hate me. You think I can't act. Oh – and you _hate me_!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny, I don't hate you." Chad charmed, "Where did you get that ridiculous idea?"

"I don't know – maybe, from all the insults and sabotage and stuff." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Sonny," Chad brought Sonny's hand to his heart, "I know bad blood runs between our shows and maybe just between _us_, but don't you want to be bigger than that? I'm trying to break down the walls that were carelessly built. Don't you want to break those walls, Sonny?"

"Yes – yes I do." Sonny absently replied under Chad's influence.

"So join me, Sonny. Join me on _Mackenzie Falls_: let's prove to the world that our rivalry is pointless – together!" Chad said placing his arm around Sonny as they both gazed into the horizon.

"Alright! Count me in!" Sonny said happily in a daze.

Chad smiled as he looked at Sonny: he was finally able to convince her to join his show. Surprisingly, it was not that hard to convince her – all it took was a little bit of the Chad charm. Thank God Sonny was so naïve and innocent.

"So, Chad. I have a question." Sonny said under Chad's arm.

"Shoot." Chad stated.

"Why _me_? Why not pick Tawni or Zora? Or why not ask Nico or Grady to be like Portlyn's love interest? Why did you choose _me_?" Sonny probed as her brown eyes locked with Chad's.

"Sonny, why not?" Chad asked as he cupped his hands on Sonny's cheeks, "You're my favorite member of _So Random_. You're pretty, smart, funny, charming, cute – you're my perfect love interest."

"Oh, Chad Dylan –" Sonny said before Chad placed his lips on Sonny's.

Sonny began to melt as she experienced the most wonderful kiss of her life. Her kiss with Chad felt so real and passionate: it felt so right. Little did she know, Chad's mind shared the same thoughts. Chad didn't intend to kiss Sonny that night, but he was caught in the moment. The last words he told Sonny were from his heart – they weren't part of some act or front he tried to put on. Chad realized that he loved Sonny Munroe and he hoped with all his heart that she loved him back.

"Wow." Sonny said as they parted.

"Wow." Chad grinned.

"You really like me, Chad?"

"Yes, Sonny: I can honestly say I do."

"I like you too, Cooper." Sonny smiled pecking Chad on the lips again, "You're my perfect love interest as well."

"Thanks" Chad said holding Sonny as his forehead touched hers.

"You know, despite the whole jerk thing, I like you just the way you are."

Chad's smile faded as Sonny pulled him into another kiss. In the back of his mind he was reminded of Portlyn's words: _you're in love with her because of who she is right __now__!_ Chad became aware of how much _Mackenzie Falls_ might change Sonny and he didn't want her stumbling into that hole because he _conned_ her into joining. He was not letting Russel win: he liked Sonny _too _much!

"No, Sonny – I can't do this." Chad said as he stepped back from Sonny.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked confused, "Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"No, no: nothing like that." Chad waved his hands, "It's just – I lied to you."

"You… lied?" Sonny questioned not liking where the conversation was headed.

"The truth is, I never wanted you on _Mackenzie Falls_: that was all Russel's idea. I only went along with it because –"Chad stated nervously.

"Because?" Sonny demanded.

Chad took a deep breath, "If I don't have you as my love interest, they're giving me the boot! So they told me to lie to you – and I did."

"You lied to me?" Sonny asked tearing up, "_And_ you tried to use me _again_?"

"I don't know why, but I gave in: I'm so sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt you – I just needed your help."

"You could've just asked me, Cooper!" Sonny screamed, "Not _lie_ to me and make me feel like you actually cared! You're such a conceited jerk! All you think about is _yourself_!"

"No, Sonny! I really do care about you!" Chad said as he grabbed Sonny's shoulders, "_That_ wasn't a lie! I stopped lying to you because I realized how much I cared!"

"You're a little too late Chad!" Sonny yelled as tears ran down her cheek, "That's B.S. and you know it!"

"Sonny, you have to believe me – I lo-" Chad tried to say until Sonny slapped his cheek.

"Save it Cooper! I'm not buying anything you say anymore!" Sonny said as she ran away.

"Sonny!" Chad called as he rubbed the spot on his cheek Sonny hit.

"You can forget me joining, Cooper!" Sonny turned around and yelled, "I don't care if I _never_ see your face in Hollywood _again_!"

Chad stood motionless as he watched Sonny run towards the park exit. He knew he was wrong – he wished he never said anything to her. He should've just told the truth to begin with, because deep down in his heart he trusted that Sonny would've agreed to join if he was honest. However, instead of listening to his heart he listened to Russel. Now Chad had to face the repercussions from his actions: he was losing both his job _and_ the girl he loved. He leaned over the bridge and stared at the moon's reflection. To Chad's amazement, a few tears dropped into the water distorting the moon's image. Sadly, he was unsure of which one he would miss more: Sonny Munroe or his life.

**A/N: **_Wow, that took forever to write! Sorry it was like fluff turned into tragedy xP It'll get better, I promise! I might be able to update soon, but it's finals week so I need to do some major studying. Sadly, even though I studied a lot for that last midterm, I ended up with the same grade :( Let's hope finals pull me up to passing._

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	9. Human Nature

_**A/N: **__Thank you for all the reviews & alerts :) Sorry this took long to update, I had finals! One more to go, but it won't be so bad since it's writing class. There's not much Channy in this chapter, but it's an important chapter nonetheless. I'm sorry if people will seem out of character – it was pretty hard to write. Special thanks to **MusicMaven09** for inspring an idea in this chapter! __Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

_

**chapter nine:**

_**Human Nature**_

Sonny Munroe fled Greystone Park in tears. She continued to run into the nearby neighborhood despite her unfamiliarity with the area: all she wanted was to be as far away from Chad Dylan Cooper as she possibly could. Sonny was furious, upset and depressed all at the same time – she wondered how _anyone_ could be so heartless and lead people on for their own benefit. She cried because she believed Chad was a nicer person than what he displayed – but that image shattered the instant he broke her heart. Despite their hate relationship, Sonny cared about Chad a lot: he was her secret crush. The kiss they shared was the best moment of her life – until she realized it was all an act.

"Stupid actors!" Sonny mumbled as she threw a rock into the street.

"Sonny?" a familiar voice called from a black car stopped in the middle of the road.

"Zora?" Sonny asked in disbelief as Zora stepped out the door.

"What are you doing? It's 11 P.M.!" Zora said like a mother.

"It's – a long story." Sonny claimed as she stood up.

"Well, the night is young! Why don't you come over?" Zora asked grabbing Sonny's hand, "My house is just fifteen minutes away."

"Thanks." Sonny said while Zora opened the door, "I'd like that."

Sonny took her seat as Zora walked to the other side of the car. Zora looked at Sonny with concern as Sonny wiped the tears out of her eyes. A "moo" was heard as Sonny gazed at her phone with apprehension: she received a text from Chad Dylan cooper. She opened the message which read, "_Sonny, I just want to know if you're alright and SAFE: answer me ASAP." _Sonny bit her lip as she debated texting Chad back, but ultimately concluded to reply because she feared he'd call the police for a search party. Sonny texted, "_No, I'm NOT alright but I AM safe: my friend picked me up._" Sonny sighed as she turned off her phone; she had no intention of having a text conversation with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Are you okay, Sonny?" Zora asked as they left Beverly Hills.

"Not really." Sonny said truthfully, "But I think I'll manage."

"Why were you… _there_?"

"I – I actually don't know how I got _there_, all I know is that I was running away."

"Running away? Sonny, do you have _any_ idea what could happen to a girl like you in the middle of the night – all alone?" Zora lectured.

"Well, yeah – a few ideas." Sonny shuttered, "I'm just lucky I guess."

"Yes you are! Lucky I was visiting my auntie's house which happened to be by you! What were you thinking sitting there late at night by yourself?" Zora yelled, letting go of all the worry she held in.

"I don't know! I was frustrated!" Sonny yelled, "I told you – I was running away!"

Sonny began to cry again, "I just wanted to get away from _him_." Sonny proceeded to look out the window as Zora opened her mouth to speak but took her cell phone out instead. Sonny tuned out the sounds of Zora's fast texting fingers as she thought about Chad. A million questions ran through her mind as she speculated what Chad's intentions were. Sonny shook her head in frustration as she realized the car came to a full stop.

Sonny stepped out of the car and gazed at a beautiful beach house as Zora waved goodbye to her chauffer. Sonny gaped at the house's beauty as she followed Zora down a short pathway. She felt like she was walking through the jungle because of the multiple trees and flowers surrounding the path.

"Wow, your house is beautiful!" Sonny exclaimed as Zora slid her key in the door lock.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Zora grinned opening the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny said in awe.

Zora's house interior was very beautiful and exquisite. The two story house was very modern, yet it was filled with various foreign objects and furniture. Sonny stared at the samurai swords hanging above the renaissance sofa: Zora's house was filled with culture. Zora grabbed Sonny's hand and led her to the back which revealed an amazing view of the ocean.

"Your house is so beautiful!" Sonny said stepping outside, "Where'd you get all the cool stuff?"

"My parents bring random things from their jobs." Zora said as they entered the deck, "My mom is an archaeologist and my dad is a photographer."

"That's so cool! So they travel the world and stuff, huh?" Sonny said as Zora nodded her head, "No wonder you're so, so –"

"So what?"

"So – interesting!"

"Thanks. I try." Zora smiled.

"Are your parents home?" Sonny asked.

"No. They're on an expedition right now." Zora said as the doorbell rang, "Be right back!"

Zora bounced to the door leaving Sonny outside on the deck. Sonny wondered how Zora felt to not have her parents around a lot. Sonny realized she didn't know much about her friends' personal lives: actually, she hardly knew _anything_ because they only hung out on set and random places by Condor Studios.

"Sonny, _what_ happened?" Tawni's voice called from the door.

"_Tawni_?" Sonny asked in disbelief as Tawni stood in the doorway.

"Yes it is! Tawni Hart here – pretty and perfect as always!" Tawni flaunted.

"Oh, please." Zora rolled her eyes as she walked past Tawni, "I texted her as soon as you mentioned you had boy trouble."

"You _what_?" Sonny demanded as the doorbell rang once again.

"Okay, I don't know who _that'd_ be!" Zora said as Tawni ran for the door.

"Great." Sonny sighed, "Let me guess – Nico and Grady!"

"Alright! Nico in the house!" Nico yelled walking through the door with Grady.

"Hey, Sonny! We hear you had boy problems!" Grady smiled.

"You told _Nico_ and _Grady_?" Sonny shrieked at Tawni.

"And you can thank me later!" Tawni beamed, "You're lucky I decided to be nice today!"

"That's not nice! It's _embarrassing_! Now everyone knows I'm having _boy trouble_!" Sonny spat, "Let me guess, Marshall will walk in any moment because Nico and Grady told _him_ too!"

"Why would we tell Marshall?" Grady asked looking at Nico who shrugged.

"You didn't?" Sonny looked up in hope, "Thank God!"

"This is the last time _I_ do something nice!" Tawni cried crossing her arms.

Everyone in _So Random _glared at one another wondering who would break the silence with crossed arms. Zora began tapping her foot impatiently as Grady and Nico started looking at objects other than their cast mates. Tawni and Sonny had a stare off until Sonny gave up and relaxed.

"I'm sorry guys." Sonny sighed, "I appreciate all off you trying to help me – I just didn't want _everyone_ knowing."

"Well, you should be!" Tawni cried, "First you get upset when I _don't_ care and then you get upset when I miraculously _do_! There is just no pleasing you!"

"No! It's not impossible! It's just –" Sonny tried arguing.

"Yeah – what's wrong with _all_ of us knowing?" Grady asked, "I thought we were _family_!"

'"We are, but I mean–" Sonny cried.

"Yeah, Sonny – _family_!" Nico interrupted, "Family who just wants to make sure you're okay! _Especially_ since they saw you go out with Chad Dylan _Pooper_!"

"Hah! So you _were_ dressed up for a _date_!" Tawni accused.

"I was, but–" Sonny stuttered.

"Withthe _King_ of Drama Land!" Grady added.

"Look, _I'm_ the one having boy drama, I don't need–" Sonny argued.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Zora yelled, "You guys are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry Zora." Sonny sighed, "Look, everyone relax and I'll tell you what happened."

Everyone nodded and mumbled words of "okay" and "whatever" as they followed Zora into the dining room. After each person sat comfortably, Zora stood up and called for everyone's attention.

"We are here to witness the questioning of Sonny Munroe!" Zora said like a detective.

"Okay, we don't have to–" Sonny interjected.

"Silence!" Zora snapped as Sonny shrank in her seat, "Were you or were you _not_ found crying on the sidewalk earlier this evening?"

"Sonny, he made you _cry_?" Nico asked.

"Yes! I _was_ crying on some sidewalk!" Sonny admitted.

"And _did_ you or did you _not_ admit to me that you were having boy issues?" Zora probed.

"I admit, I _may_ be having some boy problems." Sonny admitted.

"_May_ or you _are_?" Grady probed.

"Okay – I _am_! There – happy?" Sonny exploded.

"Yes I am! It always feels good to see you at the bottom end of life!" Tawni squealed, "Now– tell us if these problems were because of the _date_ you had earlier!"

"You could say that..." Sonny answered.

"Was it or was it not?" Zora yelled.

"Okay it was! It was because of the date!" Sonny yelled back.

"Now, were you crying because your date, _Chad Dylan Pooper_, hurt you?" Nico asked to Sonny's face.

Sonny couldn't take it anymore. All the accusations and questions led her to replay the events of that night. All the memories flooded back – she remembered Chad being the sweetest person she's ever met to him being the biggest jerk in the world. She also remembered the kiss that Chad pulled her into – the one that felt so real but now she wondered if he really _was_ just a good actor. Chad was making her go crazy!

"Yes– it was because of Chad! It was all because of Chad and all because I was so _stupid_ for believing him!" Sonny cried, "I hate Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Sonny," Tawni said as she attempted to comfort Sonny with her arm.

"It's okay, Tawni, you can take your arm off." Sonny said, "It's kind of awkward."

"Okay, good!" Tawni sighed with relief, "What did he do to make you hate him _this_ much?"

Sonny sighed, "So, Chad needed to tell me something and invited me on a date. I agreed because I wanted to know what it was – it supposedly dealt with the whole co-star love interest thing. On our date, I thought he was the most _amazing_ guy ever: he was really sweet and funny. Then after I believed he liked me too, he told me the date was just a set up to get me on the show! So, I ran and that's when Zora found me."

"Aww Sonny, I'm sorry." Nico said putting his arm comfortingly around Sonny.

"Just when I was starting to think Chad was cool." Grady sighed as everyone gave him questioning looks, "And this is why I usually keep my thoughts to myself!"

"Weird." Tawni stated rolling her eyes at Grady.

"What is?" Zora asked.

"Chad tells Sonny they need to talk, but instead of just talking they go on a date." Tawni speculated.

"Yeah. It was part of his plan to make me believe he liked me." Sonny said wondering what Tawni's point was.

"Did he admit what he was doing _after_ you were convinced?" Tawni asked.

"Yes," Sonny said looking confused, "I said that. What's your point?"

"He really _does_ like you!" Tawni grinned.

"What? Did you not hear what just happened?" Sonny said in disbelief.

"Think about it, Sonny! If he _didn't_ like you – why would he even _tell_ you his plan? I think he didn't want to continue hurting you because he _liked_ you so much! If he didn't care about you he would have just led you on believing his _lie_ until you were officially on his show!" Tawni concluded.

"That's crazy! If he cared he would've just asked me instead of playing with my feelings!" Sonny spat.

"Sonny, maybe he had no choice. You told us their producer was a big jerk, imagine how big a jerk he is to the people he actually _owns_!" Tawni probed.

"Ooh. I don't want to imagine that!" Nico speculated, "I'm glad _we_ have Marshall!"

"I'm sorry, Tawni," Sonny apologized, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Sonny, what _was_ Chad's reasoning?" Tawni asked, "I'm almost _positive_ that you left out more than you said!"

"He said that he was trying to convince me that _he_ wanted me to be on his show." Sonny sighed, "It turns out he was only pretending because if he couldn't get _me_ on his show he'd be fired."

"Man," Grady said, "_Mackenzie Falls_ is drama central!"

"Oh my gosh, Sonny! Don't you see?" Tawni squealed looking directly at Sonny's confused eyes, "He'd be an idiot if he believed you'd join after he told you everything! Chad probably risked _everything_ by telling you the plan! He _likes_ you – that's why he couldn't lie to you!"

"Tawni, that's stupid. Chad only cares about himself." Sonny said in denial.

"Fine. If you just want to stay in denial go ahead," Tawni sighed, "Just ask yourself this – would Chad do that for anyone else? You know, risk his career?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." Sonny teared, "I don't know even know who he is anymore. I'm so confused."

Tawni looked at Sonny and shook her head. Tawni was positive her conclusion was right. In all her time at _So Random_, Tawni never observed Chad caring for anyone but himself: until Sonny. He was different around Sonny and Tawni knew that they really liked each other: she even found them annoyingly cute. It was painful to see Sonny be in denial to something _this_ serious; she probably didn't realize that she'd never see Chad again if he was fired. However, Tawni knew Sonny was so blinded by the pain to think logically – boys _were_ stupid after all. She wondered how she could save the doomed relationship – she didn't want to watch Sonny make the biggest mistake of her life and face the consequences of her post depression! Tawni Hart couldn't handle _that_ much caring!

"Sonny, I think you should star on _Mackenzie Falls_." Tawni stated as she tried to conjure a plan.

"Are you crazy?" Sonny, Nico, Grady and Zora blurted out.

"Tawni Hart is _never_ crazy!" Tawni argued.

"Are you sure? Because that plan _screams_ crazy!" Nico stated.

"Yeah, with how things are right now, Sonny would probably ruin _Mackenzie Falls_." Grady said.

"That's perfect!" Zora squealed.

"Why is that perfect?" Sonny asked.

"Perfect for _revenge_!" Zora yelled dramatically.

"I get it! You want Sonny to go on _Mackenzie Falls_ to ruin their show!" Grady concluded.

"It _is_ perfect! Sonny agrees and they let her in." Nico speculated, "_Then_ she acts horribly so they could regret everything they did to her!"

"No! First she needs to do well, so that they feel like their plan is going well. Then when they think everything is peachy perfect – she _crushes_ them!" Zora said menacingly.

"Guys, I think that's going a little too far. I hate _Mackenzie Falls_ too but this just seems so –" Tawni started.

"Perfect! That plan is perfect!" Sonny surprisingly said, "_Mackenzie Falls _ needs to know that they're not the only ones who can play games. We'll fight fire with fire!"

Everyone, but Tawni, began creating a plan of how to sabotage _Mackenzie Falls_. Tawni was reluctant to the idea, but at least the plan allowed Sonny to still see Chad a little longer. Tawni sighed and unwillingly joined their planning conversation. She glanced at Sonny and was happy to see her with an apprehensive face as they formulated the plan: there was still time for hope – hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, that __was__ the hardest chapter to write because of all the people in it – it's pretty hard keeping all the characters in character: sorry that they weren't sometimes! But I'm glad I managed to gear this chapter towards its purpose and it was also fun creating the random conversations of this chapter :) Woot, the plot thickens once again! Stay tuned for the next chapter – it'll be out later this week :)_

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	10. Serendipity

_**A/N: **__Thank you for all the reviews & alerts: they mean the world! :) Done with finals! Woot! Sorry for the short chapter (although it's about the length of earlier chappies), I was working on music videos haha. Thanks for still reading guys! I know some of you must hate me from the last chapter :( things will change, I promise! Well, anyway enjoy :D

* * *

_

**chapter ten:**

_**Serendipity**_

Chad Dylan Cooper drove home after receiving a text from Sonny Munroe: _No, I'm NOT alright but I AM safe: my friend picked me up_. He was relieved that Sonny was safe, but he was furious at himself since _he_ made her feel "not alright." Chad knew that he screwed things up – big time. Everything that mattered seemed to be taken away from him – _Mackenzie Falls_, Sonny Munroe, _everything_! Chad finally understood the meaning to the phrase, "never take anything for granted".

"Chad? Is that you?" Mrs. Cooper called from the sofa as he walked through the door.

"Yeah." Chad said sullenly.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Mr. Cooper asked with concern.

"Nothing – I'm just going to my room." Chad said as he walked up the stairs, "Night."

"Love you, sweetie!" Mrs. Cooper said as Chad closed his door.

Chad turned on his stereo and plopped on his bed: he felt like the definition of _emo_. He stared at his cell phone and wondered what he could respond to Sonny. He began texting, "_I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm glad you're safe: btw who are you with?_" He deleted the last part because it made him sound like a stalker and Chad Dylan Cooper was _not_ a stalker. He looked over the message again, "_I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'm glad you're safe."_ What else could he possibly say? Sonny said to leave her alone and that she didn't even care if she _never_ saw him again. Asking her to talk to him again was impossible. Chad groaned as "All out of love" by Air Supply started playing – how else could the world mock him?

Chad mindlessly began texting some of the lyrics: _I'm all out of love, what am I without you? I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong_. Chad sighed and put his hand holding his phone on his forehead: he _was_ in love with Sonny Munroe. He regretted not realizing his feelings sooner – maybe he should've listened to Portlyn a long time ago.

"Chad!" Chad's little sister, Chanel, squealed as she barged in his room.

"Nellie! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Chad said with surprise as she hopped on his bed.

"Chad! Nellie misses you! Chad never home anymore!" Nellie pouted.

"Well," Chad said sadly, "You'll probably have me around more often."

"Really?" Nellie squealed, "Is your show done filming?"

"No, but _I_ am." Chad sighed.

"Nellie doesn't get it." Nellie frowned picking up Chad's phone.

"Nellie – what are you doing?" Chad yelled as Nellie pressed send.

"Chad didn't send his message –" Nellie smiled, "So Nellie helped!"

"Oh no!" Chad said grabbing his phone, "Great, now Sonny will think I'm _desperate_!"

"Sonny from _So Random_?" Nellie asked tilting her head, "Is Sonny Chad's girlfriend? Can Nellie meet Sonny?"

"I'll tell you another time Nellie, just go to bed okay?" Chad said shoving his little sister out of his room.

"Chad!" Nellie protested on the other side of his door.

"It's past your bedtime, Nellie! I'm gonna' tell _mom_!" Chad yelled as he heard Nellie scurry to her room.

Chad sighed, he loved his little sister – but at times like this he wished he was an only child. However, he knew he couldn't stay mad at Nellie because she was the cutest little girl in the world: angelic blue eyes, long golden locks of hair – she was adorable when she wasn't causing unintentional trouble. At least after this season's wrap up, he'd have more time for his family. After the night's earlier events, Chad knew he'd be stripped of not only his star life, but also his date life.

Fifteen minutes passed and Chad glanced at his phone noticing his message to Sonny wasn't read yet. He was happy she didn't read it, but sad because she probably ignored his text. "Stupid Sonny – _nobody _makes Chad Dylan Cooper feel like he's going crazy," Chad mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

**~*~**

Chad groaned as he heard his phone ring early in the morning – he was never a morning person.

"Who _dares_ to disturb CDC's beauty sleep!" Chad mumbled.

"Please, Chad – even beauty sleep can't help _you_." Sonny's voice bickered over the phone.

"Look, Sonny, people like me –" Chad mumbled before realizing Sonny was speaking to him, "Wait – Sonny? Why are _you_ calling me?"

"You should be happy I'm even _talking_ to you, Chad."

"Yeah, I _am_ really happy," Chad said softly, "I'm just surprised."

"Well, here's an ever bigger one," Sonny said seriously, "I want in."

"You _what_?" Chad choked, "After everything that happened last night you want _in_?"

"Yeah, I did some thinking and I didn't want to miss this opportunity." Sonny lied.

"Really, Sonny?" Chad said disbelievingly, "Really?"

"Yes, Chad – really!" Sonny said nervously, "How many people get offered a main role on a major hit drama series?"

"I don't know – this doesn't really sound like you." Chad replied wondering what Sonny's motive was.

"Look, Chad – do you want me on your show or not?" Sonny snapped.

"Not really." Chad answered truthfully.

"You _don't_?" Sonny choked.

"If I could prevent it– then no."

"I – I thought you _needed_ me!" Sonny stuttered.

"I do!"

"Then why did you say you didn't?"

"Because I don't."

"Stop confusing me, Chad!"

"Look, Sonny – I do _need_ you on the show, but that doesn't mean I _want_ you on my show!"

"What?" Sonny said angrily, "Are you afraid I might upstage you?"

"Psssh. No, that's ridiculous! Nobody is better than Chad Dylan Cooper – I'm the best actor of our generation!" Chad replied cockily.

"Then prove it!" Sonny declared, "Try to upstage me on your show!"

"Fine! I _will_!" Chad yelled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Oh and I have a few conditions before I join." Sonny added.

"No you don't. People like you don't get any." Chad protested, "What kind of demands would _you_ want anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sonny teased.

"So what if I do?"

"Then set up an appointment with me, you and our producers and you'll find out!"

"Fine, I'll set the meeting!" Chad agreed.

"Then we're good!" Sonny yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh and Sonny?" Chad said softly.

"Yeah?" Sonny replied gently.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for _you_, Chad."

"That's alright, I don't see why you would."

"You shouldn't." Sonny replied, "Oh – and Chad?"

"What?"

"I have to admit – texting those lyrics was pretty –"

"Cute?" Chad said hopefully.

"No, desperate!" Sonny teased as she hung up.

Chad stared at his phone wondering if he was dreaming. He pinched his skin – he was definitely awake. He couldn't believe Sonny was joining _Mackenzie Falls_ – he didn't know _why_ but she _was_! As much as he didn't want her on his show, he really needed her to be and she pulled through for him. Hopefully he'd be able to protect Sonny from the harshness of the _Mackenzie Falls_ producers: it was the least he could do for the girl who was helping him. Chad pondered why Sonny would help him after everything he put her through – it didn't make sense.

"Maybe Sonny is nicer than I thought." Chad mumbled before happily drifting back to sleep. At least he and Sonny were talking again – even if they were back to their pointless arguing.

**

* * *

A/N: **_I actually finished this before my last final and I have more written. However, I cut it because this section makes more sense to be on its own than with the next segment. So the next part will come out soon :) Yes, I made Chad have a little sister because she'll be important in the next chapter. Oh, and if you don't know serendipity means "unfortunate accident" referring to Nellie pressing send on Chad's phone haha. Weee – what will happen next? Next chapter will be out later tonight after I'm done with work today ^^ _

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_

_**PS:**__ does anyone know how to convert itunes videos into something editable? I have bought all of SWAC through itunes but I can't use it on my editor =( I will love you forever if you have a solution! :)_


	11. Change of Character

_**A/N: **__Sorry this is a day late! I've been working __forever__. Thank you to all of you who review and alert. Special thanks to my reviewers who tried helping me with itunes :) Unfortunately, I still have to find a method that works. Anyway, here is the next chapter! It was a little difficult trying to figure out what mood I wanted to set; hope you don't hate it! =]_

**chapter eleven:**

_**Change of Character**_

Chad sighed as he sunk into his dressing room chair – his big meeting was going to execute in half an hour. He looked over his script of the _Mackenzie Falls_ season finale and sighed again. In one week this season of _Mackenzie Falls_ would be finished and Chad was _still_ unsure if he would be returning. He didn't know what to expect at the meeting: Sonny still held all the cards.

"I can't believe you!" Portlyn yelled walking into Chad's dressing room.

"Portlyn, _why_ do you keep bothering me?" Chad asked annoyed.

"I want to know why you convinced Sonny to join!" Portlyn yelled, "I thought you loved her!"

"And I still do!" Chad accidentally admitted as Portlyn snickered. "Look: I hurt her and told her _everything_, but she still wants in!"

Portlyn gasped, "She _wanted_ it?"

"Yes, _Sonny_ convinced me to let her join." Chad said very slowly so Portlyn could understand.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Portlyn said looking very confused.

"I know that – but it's what she wants." Chad replied nonchalantly.

"You can't let her do it." Portlyn said taking a step towards Chad.

"Believe me, I don't want to." Chad sighed. "But I need to and who am I to argue if she's willing."

"It still doesn't feel right."

"I know – we just have to go with it." Chad said, "Now can you leave so I could get ready for my meeting?"

"Chad –"

"This discussion is over, Portlyn!" Chad said as he walked to his closet, "Just leave."

Portlyn frowned as she stormed out of Stage 2 determined to find Sonny Munroe before the big meeting. Portlyn hoped to stop Sonny before anything was finalized; she knew Sonny was nice and didn't want to see her get corrupted. She spotted Sonny and Tawni walking from their dressing room and marched up to both of them.

"What are you thinking?" Portlyn yelled at Sonny.

"Ew. Can we help you?" Tawni sneered.

"What are you talking about Portlyn?" Sonny replied calmly.

"Why are you joining my show?" Portlyn demanded.

"Look, girlie, if you're threatening my uh – _friend_ because you're jealous or something you better watch it!" Tawni said stepping up to Portlyn, "And you _still_ need to moisturize."

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "I'm _not_ jealous – I'm just trying to warn you."

"_Warn_ me?" Sonny repeated.

"Warn her about _what_?" Tawni asked.

"Sonny, you don't want to join _Mackenzie Falls_ – it's bad news." Portlyn said looking Sonny straight in the eye.

Tawni laughed, "Like we don't know that already."

"Why?" Sonny asked Portlyn.

"You don't want to deal with our environment." Portlyn stated.

"Haha yeah right – living like royalty is something _nobody _wants." Tawni said sarcastically.

Portlyn argued, "You don't know– "

"Sorry, I have to go." Sonny said cutting Portlyn off, "I don't want to be late."

"You're making a mistake!" Portlyn yelled as Sonny walked away.

"I'll take the risk!" Sonny called back before disappearing around the corner.

Tawni and Portlyn were left standing in the hallway with awkward tension: the divas of Condor Studios. Both girls had some questions that needed answers and neither of them dared to leave empty handed. As soon as Sonny was out of earshot, the girls began to argue:

"What's your deal!? _My_ deal? _Your_ deal!" Tawni and Portlyn yelled simultaneously.

"Ugh, the world must be ending if I'm talking like _you_." Portlyn complained.

"Consider it an upgrade, sweetie." Tawni said snobbishly, "Now – what are you and your idiot friends at _MacFalls_ plotting with Sonny?"

"_That_ doesn't concern you!" Portlyn scoffed, "Why does Sonny suddenly _want_ in on _Mackenzie Falls_?"

"Why does it matter?" Tawni sneered, "Feeling _threatened_?"

"I already told you: I'm _not_!"

"Yeah right! You're jealous because Sonny might take Chad away!"

"Ew! I don't even like Chad! He's like a brother to me!" Portlyn made a sour face, "She can have him; he already likes her anyway."

"So he _does _like Sonny?" Tawni squealed.

"_Duh_ – why do you think he told her _everything_?" Portlyn condescended, "He doesn't want her to get hurt."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Portlyn asked confused.

"God you're stupid." Tawni scrutinized.

"Hey – I may not be smart, but –"

"Save it –"Tawni interrupted as she put her hand up in a stop-like gesture, "_I _didn't tell you this, but Sonny is only joining your stupid show because she feels it's the best way to get back at Chad for _playing_ her."

"Huh?" Portlyn asked still confused.

"She's doing it for revenge, Sherlock!" Tawni exasperated.

"_Revenge_?" Portlyn repeated, "How does she plan on getting _that_?"

"The details are fuzzy because I don't really listen when she (or anyone for that matter) speaks." Tawni shrugged.

"There's a shocker." Portlyn rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Tawni glared, "I don't think there's anything we can do now but hope Sonny is still a _nice_ girl and doesn't play her plan out."

"Let's hope so, because after joining _The Falls_ she probably won't be." Portlyn stated as Tawni looked at her with slight horror.

**~*~**

Meanwhile, Sonny walked towards her meeting trying to decipher the meaning of Portlyn's words. Sonny shrugged it off determined to not let anything faze her until she reached her goal: get all her terms met and ultimately ruin Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny didn't know why, but she was completely overwhelmed with her need for revenge. It was one thing for Chad to pick arguments, but to mess with Sonny's heart – that's another story. Sonny _really_ liked Chad; she had a crush on him _before_ she came to Hollywood. She felt completely stupid for thinking a Hollywood superstar like him could fall for a small town girl like her. She hated herself for falling into Chad's game and felt Chad needed to realize how it felt to be used – this was why she was going through with the plan.

"Hello Sonny." Marshall greeted Sonny outside the meeting room.

"Hey Marshall!" Sonny greeted back.

"Ready for the meeting? I'm sure not, but I'm pretty excited that you're moving on to bigger things!"

"Thanks!" Sonny smiled sweetly, "I'm definitely looking forward to this!"

"To think – Sonny Munroe: the new face of _Mackenzie Falls_!"

Sonny laughed, "It's kind of odd."

"Nonsense! You were destined to star alongside of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Eww Marshall, don't say that!" Sonny frowned, "Have you read my conditions?"

"Yes I have and they sound great!" Marshall smiled, "Let's hope they agree to them!"

Sonny smirked, "Trust me: if they _really_ need me on that show, they will."

Sonny and Marshall walked into the meeting room which contained a large table and a dry erase board. Chad and Russel were having a conversation on one side of the table. Russel smiled waving the pair in: he was pretty happy Sonny was agreeing with his plan.

"Marshall, Sonny: good to see you!" Russel greeted as Sonny and Marshall took their seats.

"Nice to see you too: Russel, Chad." Marshall greeted, "We sure have a lot to discuss, don't we Sonny?"

"You're in for some surprises Russel!" Sonny beamed at Russel before glaring at Chad, "Hey Chad."

"Good to see you, Marshall." Chad smiled before greeting Sonny with as much hostility as she greeted him, "Hey Sonny."

"Fake jerk." Sonny spat.

"Wannabe diva." Chad retorted.

"Failed _player_!"

Sonny and Chad glared at each other across the table as Marshall and Russel looked at one another nervously. Sonny was determined to not let Chad get his way, while Chad didn't want to show any weakness in front of Russel. Chad knew he had no right to treat Sonny like dirt, but he knew it was for her own good. He didn't want to think about what might happen if Russel knew Sonny was Chad's weakness.

Russel coughed to call attention on himself. "So, now that we have greeted each other _normally_," Russel joked trying to relieve the tension in the room, "Why don't we start the meeting." After everyone nodded in agreement Russel initiated the meeting's main topic.

"We're here to talk about Sonny Munroe joining _Mackenzie Falls _as Chad Dylan Cooper's love interest for the next season of _Mackenzie Falls_." Russel smiled at Sonny, "Have you made your decision, Sonny?"

"Yes, Mr. River. As I've told Chad," Sonny said glowering at Chad, "I'll join _Mackenzie Falls_."

"That's wonderful!" Russel said happily.

"However, she has a few conditions," Marshall stated, "Believe me; they're very reasonable considering what you're asking of her."

"What are they, Sonny?" Chad asked, "You never told me."

"Since _I _am joining _Mackenzie Falls_," Sonny smirked, "I think it'd only be fair if _Chad_ joined _So Random_."

"What?" Chad choked.

"You heard me!" Sonny smiled.

"I'd _never_ join _Chuckle City_." Chad said in disgust.

"Then I'll _never_ join _Mackenzie Falls_." Sonny mimicked.

Chad glared at Sonny as Sonny smiled in triumph. What was Sonny thinking? At least _Mackenzie Falls_ had perks, _So Random _had popularity damage! There was absolutely no way Chad Dylan Cooper would be seen as a regular on _So Random_ – little miss sunshine wasn't getting her way this time. Chad didn't even want Sonny on _The Falls_ – it didn't matter if she threatened to not join. However, it mattered to Russel.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_!" Russel yelled, "Do you know what you're risking by declining this offer?"

"Yes." Chad stated smugly.

"Chad, is joining my show really that awful?" Marshall said with puppy dog eyes.

Chad hesitated, "Marshall, you know of our show rivalry: I'd never forgive myself."

"Well, _I'm_ putting our differences aside." Sonny smiled smugly, "What's the matter Chad? Afraid you can't do comedy?"

"I _can_ do comedy, Sonny." Chad argued, "Better than you can do drama!"

"Then prove it!"

"I don't _need_ to prove it."

"What? Bawk! Is Chad Dylan Cooper afraid?" Sonny started clucking like a chicken, "Bawk! Afraid of challenging Sonny Munroe? Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"_Stop that_! That may have worked once, Munroe, but it won't work again!" Chad yelled.

"Bawk! Chad's a what? Bawk! A _chicken_? Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"

"Cut it out!"

"Bawk! Bawk! BAWK!"

"OKAY I'LL DO IT!" Chad screamed, "Just stop that horrid noise!"

"Bawk!" Sonny snickered as Chad glared.

Chad couldn't believe it – Sonny Munroe had conned him _again_. He couldn't stand that chicken noise – it was incredibly annoying. Chad also knew Sonny would never stop clucking until he agreed: she was a persistent girl. He stared at Russel and Marshall who were glowing with happiness.

"Wow – Chad Dylan Cooper on _So Random_!" Marshall speculated in a daze, "The _possibilities_!"

"This is great!" Russel said happily, "_Think_ of all the publicity we can get from this!"

"Wait, wait, and wait – _publicity_?" Sonny asked confused.

Chad smirked realizing Sonny didn't think this plan thoroughly, "Of course, Sonny. You now have _me_ – a heartthrob – joining your show."

"Your point?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"Once I join _your_ show, your fans will realize how _great_ I am and follow me back to _my_ show." Chad smirked,"In the end – we all know which show they'll keep viewing."

"You're so full of yourself! How do you know that _your_ fans won't start following _me_ back to _So Random_?" Sonny countered.

"Because we all know which show is _better_!" Chad answered.

"Yeah – the one that makes people _feel _better and not like they want to cry!" Sonny snapped.

"My viewers enjoy the emotions they feel!" Chad yelled.

"Do they, Chad? Do they really?" Sonny yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Marshall yelled causing Sonny and Chad to sink back in their chairs, "This is great publicity for _both_ our shows. Sonny will bring viewers from _So Random _to _Mackenzie Falls_, while Chad brings viewers from _Mackenzie Falls_ to _So Random_."

"It's brilliant! We can start brainstorming ideas at our next meeting, Marshall!" Russel declared.

"Sounds good to me!" Marshall agreed.

"Hey! What about us?" Chad and Sonny yelled.

"Heavens, no!" Russel stated, "You two would bicker the whole meeting and we'd get _nowhere_!"

"Like today for example." Marshall added.

Chad and Sonny gasped and stood up.

"Fine then! If you want us leave so much _we_ _will_!" Sonny declared.

"Exactly, let's go Sonny." Chad said walking towards the door.

"Right behind you Chad." Sonny said following him out.

"Wait you forgot to sign your contracts!" Russel yelled.

"Right after I sign these papers." Sonny said quickly walking back inside with Chad.

"Yeah and _then_ we'll leave." Chad said signing the papers.

"Now, I say _good day_!" Sonny stated while slamming the pen on the desk, "Come on Chad."

"Check you guys later!" Chad said before following Sonny out.

Chad and Sonny walked down the hall together without speaking. They were feeling awkward because of the events during the past week. Both had a lot on their mind, but the main question was what were they _now_?

"That was _some_ negotiating back there." Chad said trying to spark up a conversation.

"Props accepted." Sonny smiled, "I know how to get what I want."

"Maybe you _do_ belong on _The Falls_." Chad speculated.

"With you?" Sonny scoffed, "In your dreams."

"Well, then I'll be dreaming." Chad winked, "I gotta' go. Catch you later, Munroe."

Sonny watched Chad walk away from her in disbelief. She had been completely infuriated with him, yet he still managed to make her swoon. Sonny sighed with frustration: she didn't like being confused. How did _she_ feel about him? How did Chad _really_ feel about her? There were so many things she wanted to ask Chad, but how could she be sure if he was telling the truth? Sonny shrugged it off and decided to think about ways to manipulate her plan. With the added frustration, she was looking even _more_ forward to the day Chad Dylan Cooper would regret messing with Sonny Munroe.

**A/N: **_This chapter took FOREVER! I kept rewriting it; because it didn't flow well with my timeline for this story xP Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Loads of dialogue though haha._

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_

**PS: **_at work I've been bored so I've drawn some pictures. On my DeviantArt (same username) I'm going to start a Sonny and Chad collection for this fanfiction. I'll be drawing a scene for each chapter :) The only thing up right now is from a future chapter though, but I have three (last 3 chapters) I need to scan that I'll put up soon! So please follow me on DeviantArt if you have one! _:D


	12. Trapped

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews & alerts! Congrats to __**DrowningxInxSapphire **__for being my 200__th__ review! THANKS EVERYONE!!! Just to clarify: Chad & Sonny will be on BOTH shows – sorry if that drew confusion! Anyway here's a short quick chapter before I eat dinner lol (I actually finished this really quickly AND last night, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload boo!) –Enjoy!_

**chapter twelve:**

_**Trapped**_

The cast of _So Random_ sat in Tawni Hart's living room after a fun night of bowling. It was the night after Sonny's big meeting and also the start of the weekend. Tawni bragged about her life to Sonny who was gazing at pictures of Tawni's family. Zora was playing some songs on Tawni's grand piano while Nico and Grady were arguing about their bowling scores.

"You didn't win, Nico!" Grady accused.

"I may not be good at math, but I do know that 176 is higher than 170!" Nico argued.

"You stepped over the line when you bowled!" Grady exclaimed.

"So what? It still counted!" Nico shrugged.

"It did not! You should have been penalized!"

"Well, nobody penalized me which means _I _won."

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"Hey! Both of you should shut up because _I_ was the one that won!" Zora yelled as she stopped playing.

Nico and Grady became quiet while occasionally mumbling spiteful remarks towards each other. Sonny laughed at her friends as she took a seat next to Zora on the piano.

"I don't see how you guys found that fun!" Tawni complained, "Renting shoes? Ugh! You guys could have at least _warned_ me."

"You didn't even _wear_ them!" Nico argued, "You bribed the attendants to let you wear your high heels!"

"You'd _never_ catch me with rentals. Ew!" Tawni shuttered, "Plus – those attendants should be happy I let them take a picture with me!"

"They took pictures with _all _of us," Grady said sarcastically, "You wouldn't even get in the _group_ shot until they begged!"

Tawni shot an angry glare at Grady as her butler walked in with some snacks. Tawni's house was very big and nice: she lived in Westwood. Her living room contained an extravagant chandelier, a large grand piano, two dark brown leather couches and a shiny black coffee table. There were a few pictures on the side tables and a cream colored carpet over the wooden floor – her house was very classy. Sonny was still gawking at Tawni's dwelling until she realized how much tension was in the room and decided to change the subject.

"Hey guys – look we have food!" Sonny said taking the snacks from Tawni's butler.

"Great, I'm starved!" Grady exclaimed taking a sandwich.

"Ooh! Crème brulee!" Tawni said grabbing the ramekin dish.

The cast ate happily together as they talked about how great the food was. After they were done eating everyone decided to go watch television in the other room. As the cast made themselves comfortable, Nico turned the television on: _Mackenzie Falls_ was playing.

"Ew! Turn that trash off!" Tawni shrieked.

"Hold up – it's a new episode!" Nico said as everyone stared at him, "Not that I watch it."

"Yeah, right." Grady said flipping the channel while whispering to Nico, "Don't worry I got it on TiVo."

"Idiots." Zora muttered as _Hoosier Girl_ came on after a commercial break.

"Speaking of _Mackenzie Falls_; how'd your meeting go Sonny?" Tawni asked, "Not that I care or anything."

"Well," Sonny smiled, "You guys should all know our plan is working _perfectly_!"

"Wait, what plan?" Grady asked, "I don't remember any _plan_."

"Remember? That night at Zora's?" Sonny said in disbelief, "We planned that I would join _Mackenzie Falls_ and after a few episodes make them wish I never joined?"

"Oh! _That_ plan." Grady said.

"Wait – we were _serious_?" Nico asked.

Sonny's eyes narrowed, "Of course we were!"

"Dang," Nico said, "I didn't know that! I thought we were just planning and not following through like we always do."

"Yeah," Grady added, "Don't you think the plan is a little mean, Sonny?"

"I can't believe you guys! I thought you had my back!" Sonny complained.

"No – we'll support you, Sonny. No matter _what_." Zora added, "We're just all surprised you went through with it! None of us believed you would actually follow through when we were planning– you're usually so _nice_."

"Well, now you all know that Sonny Munroe isn't always _nice_." Sonny huffed.

"Is this what you _really_ want to do?" Tawni probed, "I can't imagine the guilt you'd face afterwards! Ew – it'll be as bad as that time you cheated!"

All eyes fell on Sonny who looked completely confused and scared. Sonny finally realized that she really _wasn't_ being herself ever since her date with Chad. She was heart broken and revenge was the only thing she could think of. She realized that her friends only plotted with her because they knew Sonny needed some way to vent. However, nobody realized that Sonny would actually take action – not even Sonny.

"What did I do? This isn't me, is it guys?" Sonny cried as everyone shook their heads.

"We're sorry, Sonny." Nico said, "We didn't realize what that plotting would lead to. Well, we did but we really didn't think it'd happen – oh you know what I mean."

"It's okay, I forgive you guys." Sonny sighed, "You guys trusted me to still be _me_, but unfortunately I changed."

"Can't you tell them the deal is off?" Zora asked.

"No, I signed a contract!" Sonny frowned, "It's set: Sonny Munroe will play Chad Dylan Cooper's love interest on the next season of _Mackenzie Falls_!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Tawni stated, "Who knows – this whole shindig might make things better between you and Chad."

"Really?" Sonny said hopefully, "Because I really can't stand this – awkwardness between us. Lately, the only thing that allowed me to put up with him was my need for revenge."

"Sonny," Nico said putting his arm around Sonny's shoulder, "Take this from me, a fellow guy: Chad really likes you."

"Yeah, as much as we hate it – you two have something go on." Grady added.

"I _knew_ I wasn't the only one who saw it!" Tawni squealed.

"How can you guys tell?" Sonny doubted.

Zora smacked Sonny in the head, "Are you stupid?"

"Ow!" Sonny said holding her head, "But he always gives me mixed signals!"

"And he usually gives everyone else _one_ signal – hatred." Grady stated coldly, "But with you he gives off hatred and _cares_."

"I don't know guys." Sonny sighed, "I'll believe it when he proves it."

"Someone's in _denial_." Tawni sang.

"Look, just drop it: we have a bigger problem." Sonny stated, "What do I do about _Mackenzie Falls_?"

"Act." Zora stated firmly.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "Show everyone that people from _So Random_ can act."

"Yeah – I'm sick of people claiming we're only _one-dimensional_." Grady added.

"Don't worry, Sonny – we'll support you." Tawni smiled, "Ew – now let's stop this sentimental stuff!"

Everyone laughed and proceeded to hug Sonny until Sonny remembered another fact she forgot to mention.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Sonny remembered, "I got Chad to join _So Random _at the meeting!"

"What!?" Everyone screamed letting go of Sonny.

"Ew! I don't want to work with _Chad_!" Tawni squealed, "_I'm_ the only diva who'll exist on _So Random_!"

"What were you thinking?" Zora screamed.

"Remember – we joked that we'd be able to torture Chad if he joined _So Random_ during that planning session!" Sonny argued, "I thought it'd be a good idea!"

"I can't believe I'm going to share a stage with _Chip Drama Pants_!" Grady groaned.

"Chad Dylan Pooper on _So Random_." Nico speculated, "Now _that_ has got to be drama. He'd probably keep trying to give us _acting_ advice."

Sonny's eyes lit up as she thought of a brilliant plan that'd keep Chad on _So Random_, but not enough to annoy her cast mates to death.

Sonny squealed, "Nico, you're a genius!"

"Why thank you." Nico smiled, "Why?"

"Chad could have his _own_ segment on our show giving advice!" Sonny exclaimed, "Like _Dear Ashley_ on _All That_!"

"Ew, why does _he_ get his _own_ segment?" Tawni complained, "None of _us_ do!"

"Well, this way he'd be on our show and we wouldn't have to act _with _him." Sonny exclaimed, "That way he can't complain around us! And come on – Chad Dylan Cooper giving _advice_? Now _that_ is funny in itself – he wouldn't _have_ to act to receive laughs!"

"Why can't he just not join the show?" Grady frowned.

Sonny sighed, "Like me – it's already in contract."

"I _guess_ that plan works," Tawni sighed, "If he has to be on our show _anyway_."

"As long as you can keep him from taking over and out of our faces, then I guess we're good." Nico agreed.

"Okay then it's set!" Sonny smiled, "I'll tell Marshall and Chad later!"

"Wait – so you and Chad are going to be filming both _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random_?" Zora asked.

"Yeah! In a few months _Mackenzie Falls_ will start filming their next season and we (_So Random_) will start filming our next season a month after that!" Sonny explained.

"Oooh!" Tawni squealed, "So you and Chad will be spending _a lot _of time together! _Especially_ for those overlapping months!"

Sonny blushed, "It's just work, Tawni!"

"Maybe this whole _plan_ of yours _does _have a good side!" Tawni smiled, "No wonder you went through with it!"

"No!" Sonny exclaimed, "The plan was a _mistake – _I wasn't thinking! I don't want to spend that much time with _Chad_! He's _infuriating_!"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Sonny." Zora snickered.

"Yeah, whether you like it or not – that's what's going to happen." Grady shrugged.

"Good luck with _that_!" Nico smiled before adding, "Oh – and put in a good word for me to Portlyn!"

Sonny rolled her eyes as _Hoosier Girl_ came back from another commercial break. Everyone refocused their attention to the show deciding to drop the Chad topic. However, Sonny couldn't focus on the sitcom; all she could think about was that in a few months she'd be spending almost every minute of her life with Chad Dylan Cooper. Sonny was still angry with Chad, but she still had feelings for him. Sonny didn't know whether the situation would kill her or make her happier – she just had to wait for everything to play out. Sonny sighed: _what did I just get myself into?_

**A/N: **_This chapter was pretty easy and amusing to write – hopefully it wasn't bad lol. It provides a lot of the reasoning behind some of the past events :] Yeah, I wanted Chad on "So Random" so he could do an "Ask Chad" segment because I think it'd be hilarious! And if you didn't know, "Hoosier Girl" is one of those posters in the Condor Studios cafeteria –it's like the only show they don't talk about on SWAC so I wanted to incorporate it. And I thought it'd be nice to say they went bowling since the cast actually does bowl haha :P_

_Yay – Sonny doesn't want revenge anymore, but she's in another predicament (sorry I keep torturing her lol) What will happen in a few months when filming begins? I can't wait because I've been looking forward to writing that chapter __forever__!_

_I'll most likely be updating quicker because I have more time since I only have one summer class :) but boo – I have to retake that class I was stressing about over! I hate college T_T but thank you for all you encouragement! Hopefully, I at least pass my writing class with a good grade!_

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	13. Complete Sky

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews & alerts! I wrote the outline for the rest of this story and I can officially say it will be a 20 chapter story! ^_^ Sorry it took so long to update, but hope you enjoy! The next few chapters will be fluffy so don't hate me if Chad or Sonny is a bit out of character haha._

_**Special Note**__**: **__This chapter is dedicated to __**DrowningxInxSapphire **__(my 200__th__ reviewer)!_

**chapter thirteen:**

_**Complete Sky  
**_

Weeks had passed since the meeting and Christmas was drawing closer. Chad Dylan Cooper sat in his black convertible waiting for his little sister to get out of school: it was his day off in between photo shoots and publicity events. He leaned back thinking about the sketch Sonny wanted him to do for _So Random_. Apparently he was going to be himself answering questions – what was so funny about that? However, Sonny's hostile words echoed through his head, "Just be yourself! After all it's a sketch: nobody would know you're being your real jerk-self anyway." Chad's scowl faded as he heard his car door open.

"Why Chad sad?" Nellie asked as she tried crawling into his car.

"Whoa, let me help you Nellie!" Chad said as he got out of the car and ran to Nellie's side.

"Thank you Chad!" Nellie beamed at her brother as he took her school bag and lifted her into his car.

"Why's your bag so heavy? You're only in pre-k." Chad asked while fastening Nellie's seat belt.

"Because Nellie puts all her favorite things in her bag – crayons, books, _So Random_ DVD, pictures, notebooks –" Nellie listed as Chad got back to the driver's seat.

"Oh I see–" Chad smiled as he started the car, "So, where are we going kiddo? It's not everyday your big brother has free time!"

"_Really_?" squealed Nellie, "Nellie gets Chad the whole day?"

"That's right!" Chad grinned.

"Okay! Then – we go shopping!" decided Nellie.

"Shopping? Aren't you a little _young_ to want to go shopping?" Chad cocked an eyebrow.

"Nellie wants to buy Christmas gifts for Mommy, Daddy and Chad!" Nellie frowned.

"Okay, okay: we'll go." Chad laughed, "I need to get a few gifts too."

Chad turned on the engine and drove out of the private school's parking lot. Many famous people had their children attend the school Nellie went to so he didn't have to worry about being harassed by paparazzi or fans. Nellie turned on the radio to Radio Disney and began singing "One and the Same" by Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Chad laughed remembering when he and Sonny accidentally confessed their feelings because of Selena: good thing he and Sonny didn't take the confession too seriously. However, he wondered how things would be if they did.

"Chad do you really know Sonny from _So Random_?" Nellie asked – this became a routine for Nellie ever since the night she sent Sonny his text message.

Chad sighed, "Didn't I tell you 'yes' already?"

"Then can Chad let Nellie meet Sonny?" Nellie begged.

"No," Chad replied, "We're not – _that_ close."

"But Nellie is Sonny's biggest fan!" Nellie complained.

"I know you told me this a hundred times." Chad groaned, "When we become friends I'll introduce you."

"Promise?" Nellie held out her pinky.

"Promise." Chad said pinky promising with Nellie.

Chad exited for the mall with Nellie squealing in delight. After they had parked Chad took Nellie's hand and together they walked inside. Chad tried to keep a low profile by wearing his shades and a backwards baseball cap: hopefully he wasn't too noticeable.

"What do you want to buy Mom and Dad?" Chad asked.

"Let's get Mommy a necklace!" Nellie smiled dragging Chad towards a jewelry store.

"Sounds good." Chad said as they walked inside the store.

Together they walked past a few jewelry cases when a particular necklace caught Chad's attention. The necklace had a diamond encrusted crescent moon with a gold star resting on the tip of the moon. It was beautiful and it reminded him of Sonny: she completed the necklace because she was the sun.

"Chad let's get Mommy these earrings!" said Nellie while pointing to a pair of aquamarine tear drop earrings.

"Great choice, Nellie!" Chad smiled as he got the attendant's attention.

Chad turned on his charm as the attendant walked over to help out: thankfully the attendant was a lady. After a little conversation, Chad persuaded the attendant to give him a discount. The attendant took the earrings out of the display case and placed them into an earring box as Chad occasionally glanced at the moon-star necklace.

"Is there something else you'd like, Mr. Cooper?" the attendant asked as she looked at the moon-star necklace.

"Oh, nothing: just the earrings are fine." Chad replied.

"Are you sure? It seems like someone is eyeing our charming moon-star necklace." The attendant solicited.

"No: not me. What makes you think I'd want to buy a moon-star necklace that's missing its sun?" Chad asked nervously.

"I don't know." The attendant shrugged, "But it does look like it'd make a great Christmas present for a special someone."

"Chad Dylan Cooper does _not _have anyone to give a special gift to." Chad blushed lightly as he thought of Sonny, "Not that I can't get anyone or anything: I'm Chad Dylan Cooper after all."

"That's too bad: that necklace would make anyone smile if they received it from you." The attendant said while ringing Chad up, "You sure you don't want anything else?"

Chad glanced at the necklace one more time: it was the perfect gift for Sonny. However, what would Sonny say if he gave it to her? As far as he knew, Sonny didn't think that he liked her. Although he understood why she didn't take his first confession seriously, it still felt like he got rejected and he couldn't bring himself to confessing a second time.

"I'll give you that necklace half off." The attendant smiled.

"Ok – fine!" Chad agreed: seeing Sonny's smile would be worth it.

"Great choice, Mr. Cooper!" the attendant said showing Chad his bill.

"Of course – I got a great eye." Chad winked as he paid for the jewelry (good thing he was rich).

"Thank you!" the attendant blushed.

"No – thank _you_." Chad said as he took his jewelry and walked out of the store.

Chad couldn't believe he was conned into buying the necklace – what was he going to do with a moon-star necklace? He knew he couldn't keep it because it'd keep reminding him of Sonny: would he ever mount up the courage to give the necklace to her. However, he did want to see Sonny smile just for him. He scratched his head as he tried to think of random schemes that would allow him to give her the necklace.

Chad sighed – he was thinking too much again: stupid Sonny. However, once he cleared his mind he realized that Nellie wasn't next to him. Chad became frantic as he ran back into the store and searched the surrounding vicinity. After about half an hour of searching Chad sat on one the benches and held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he lost his little sister. "Mom and Dad are gonna' kill me!" Chad mumbled when he heard Nellie's laugh. Chad lifted his head and saw Nellie holding hands with some stranger in the distance.

"Nellie!" Chad yelled as he sprinted towards Nellie and whoever took her.

"Chad?" the stranger asked surprised.

"Chad!" Nellie said hugging her brother.

Chad glared at the stranger and realized she was Sonny Munroe. His voice cracked, "Sonny?"

"Nellie met Sonny! Sonny from _So Random_!" Nellie exclaimed as she ran back to hug Sonny.

"How do you know Nellie?" Sonny asked picking Nellie up.

"She's my little sister." Chad said as he collected himself, "I've been looking for her _everywhere_. Where'd you find her?"

"Well, I was getting a present when this little angel ran up and hugged me." Sonny smiled.

"Nellie told her she was Sonny's biggest fan!" Nellie beamed.

"Wow, so_ you're_ the brother she told me she watches _So Random_ with!" Sonny grinned.

"I –I can watch your show if I want to" stammered Chad, "plus – Nellie is the one who turns it on."

"Really?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow, "That's not what she told me."

"Nellie not lying!" Nellie squealed, "_Chad_ always puts _So Random _on the TV!"

"Shh" Chad glared, "Anyway, thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem: she's really the cutest thing ever." Sonny said smiling at Nellie, "Hard to believe she's related to _you_."

"What's hard to believe?" Chad popped his collar, "Cuteness runs in our family."

"Apparently it skipped a member didn't it?" Sonny smiled at Chad.

"And apparently good eye sight skipped over you." Chad retorted.

"Just because I wear contacts doesn't mean I have bad eyes!"

"Really, Sonny? Does it really? Because if you could see clearly you'd realize that a good looking person stood right in front of you!"

"The only good looking person I see right now is Nellie!"

Suddenly Nellie let out a snore. Apparently she fell asleep in Sonny's arms due to her boredom of Chad and Sonny's arguing. Sonny and Chad smiled at Nellie – she looked like a peaceful angel and she took away all of their bad tension.

"She's really cute." Sonny smiled.

"Yeah, she is." Chad agreed, "Look, she'd be crushed if she woke up without saying bye to you – so do you want to go eat something until she wakes up? That is – if you're not busy or anything."

"Sounds good to me!" Sonny smiled, "This is probably odd, but I want ice cream!"

"Sonny, why would you want _that_?" Chad asked as he gave Sonny a questioning look, "People eat ice cream in the summer, not in the winter."

"Ew. Chad you are so traditional." Sonny said rolling her eyes.

"No I'm not! I'm new and fresh!" Chad argued as they started walking.

"No, _I'm_ the new one." Sonny laughed, "Come on – it's never too cold for ice cream!"

"Fine, but you're paying."

"You're letting the girl pay?"

"Hey, if it's free–" Chad smiled until he looked at Sonny's glaring eyes, "Okay fine, since you're an exception."

"Thanks!" Sonny beamed as they stepped inside the ice cream shop.

The pair ate their ice cream outside the parlor with Nellie still fast asleep in Sonny's arms. Surprisingly, Chad and Sonny weren't arguing – they were acting like real friends. They were laughing over many topics and past memories.

"What did you think of when you first met me, Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, you were in a fat suit – what am I supposed to think?" Chad said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh right." Sonny said remembering the incident, "I can't believe you stole my yogurt when I was reading your autograph!"

"I hope you kept that – it's worth hundreds." Chad speculated.

"Oh, please – like anyone would pay a hundred dollars for your autograph." Sonny replied before realizing, "Oh wait, someone probably would."

Chad laughed, "So, are you done Christmas shopping?"

Sonny nodded her head, "I was just picking my mom a gift! I'm so glad she went back to Wisconsin before me or else I'd never slip her gift past her!"

"Oh, so you're going back to Wisconsin before we start our show promotions?"

"Yup! I can't wait – I haven't been home since I came to Hollywood!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Chad questioned staring directly into Sonny's eyes.

"I don't think so." Sonny answered slowly.

"I'm hurt, Sonny!" Chad stated dramatically.

"Why? I didn't even do anything to you!" Sonny exclaimed.

"You forgot your promise!"

"What promise?"

"You promised me you'd take me to Wisconsin after we were done filming." Chad explained calmly, "And **nobody** breaks a promise with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Oh _that_ promise." Sonny said thinking Chad was joking, "Well, if you want to know, I'm leaving this Sunday: sorry for the late notice."

"Sunday – two days from now?"

"Yeah, I guess it's too late for you to come." Sonny fake pouted, "My bad, maybe next time."

"Oh no, Sonny: I'll make it." Chad smiled.

"Okay then, good!" Sonny smiled back.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine – I'll see you at the airport!" Chad stated.

"Fine – I'll see you there!" Sonny joked.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Sonny?" Nellie said as she woke up with wide eyes, "Nellie thought it was a dream when she met you, but she really did meet Sonny!"

"Yup. You did!" Sonny smiled, "Your brother told me to wait for you to wake up so we could say bye."

"You're leaving?" Nellie frowned.

"I'm sorry. I have things to do." Sonny said sadly, "But don't worry, we could play another time!"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Nellie said sounding like Chad.

Sonny laughed, "Really."

"Bye Sonny!" Nellie said giving Sonny a hug,

"Bye Nellie! It was nice meeting you!" Sonny replied as she lifted Nellie into Chad's arms, "This was nice Chad."

"Tip of the iceberg, Sonny. Tip of the iceberg." Chad winked as Sonny rolled her eyes and waved goodbye before walking away.

Chad put Nellie on the ground and together they walked to Chad's car. He smiled at Nellie; thanks to the little angel, his relationship with Sonny was the best it's been since their disastrous date. Chad hoped that with time he and Sonny could manage to be good friends, maybe even something more: who knows what could happen within the next few months.

When they got to his car Nellie suddenly squealed about a pretty necklace in the jewelry bag. Nellie asked Chad who the necklace was for and kept repeating that he should give it to Sonny. Chad looked at the moon-star necklace and promised Nellie that one day he'd give the necklace to the girl it belonged to.

**A/N: **_Hey, sorry this chapter took a while. I started summer school and my statistics class gives me like 2 hours of homework per day: I've been really tired! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the cuteness of this chapter! Sorry for like spelling/grammar errors - i was kind of tired. The filming chapters will be like 2 or 3 chapters from now :P Yes, some of the jokes of this chapter are from Disney shows and etc. Okay, I'm tired: time to upload so I can sleep and be awake for school tomorrow!_

**HELP: **_hey everyone – it's your turn to help with the story! Please send me questions for Chad for the "Ask Chad" segment :) – remember it's supposed to be an __advice segment_

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	14. Because You See the Real Me

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews & alerts: they've been such a great form of encouragement! I'm excited because this will probably be the first story I actually finish and it's thanks to you guys! Sorry for the late update: school is creeping on me again and it was my best friend's birthday celebrations. Hopefully this chapter will clarify why Sonny has been hot/cold with Chad lately :) Be prepared for fluff and strictly Sonny and Chad for the next few chapters :)_ _Warning: there isn't a lot of dialogue in this chapter.

* * *

_

**chapter fourteen:**

_**Because You See the Real Me**_

Sonny Munroe sat in the LAX airport waiting for her flight to call boarding. She arrived at the airport extremely early to avoid unwanted misfortunes: it was her first time flying alone so she wanted everything to go smoothly. Sonny took out her list of things to do and things to bring and began checking items off: "Check-in luggage: check. Boarding pass: check. Be at the right boarding platform: check. Reading magazine: check it out!" Sonny giggled as she began 'checking out' everything like her 'Check It Out Girls' sketch.

After Sonny got bored from playing 'Check It Out Girls' she flipped her magazine open. To her dismay, her page was turned to an article about Chad Dylan Cooper. She sighed deeply: thinking of Chad made her head hurt. After their date Sonny thought she had nothing but hatred towards Chad: she wanted to see him crumble. However, after her encounter with him at the mall she had mixed feelings again.

Sonny hated to admit it, but she liked the real Chad: the one that wasn't big headed. When Chad's guard was let down, he was a genuinely charming person and Sonny loved being able to see that side of him. When Sonny saw Chad at the mall her anger melted away when she saw how genuinely he loved his little sister: it was adorable. Thanks to Nellie, Sonny was able to spend quality time with the _real _Chad and remember all the reasons why she liked him.

Suddenly Sonny heard a crazed girl scream, "Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny's eyes widened as she saw Chad signing an autograph for his fan. Sonny shook her head unable to comprehend the chances of Chad being in the airport at the same time she was. No matter how much she tried to avoid thinking about him she just couldn't! After he finished his fan encounter he noticed Sonny and walked over.

"Sonny! So you ready for this Wisconsin trip?" Chad greeted.

"As prepared as I can get." answered Sonny, "So, where are you going?"

Chad stared at Sonny dumbfounded, "Where do you think? I'm going with you! Remember – our promise?"

Sonny's jaw dropped, "You were _serious_?"

"Since when am I _not_?" Chad stated.

Sonny flushed, "How was I supposed to know you'd actually come? I thought we were just joking!"

"Wait – so does this mean you never wanted me to come?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean –"

"Well now I _have_ to come since you don't want me to."

"Chad, what am I supposed to tell my family? How am I supposed to go home for the first time in months with a _boy_?"

Chad shrugged, "Easy – just tell them!"

"They're going to think you're my boyfriend!" Sonny shrieked.

"I don't mind."

"What?"

"I mean – what's wrong with that?" Chad coughed, "You should feel privileged."

"I don't feel privileged! I feel like I'm on an episode of _Punk'd_!" Sonny slumped.

"Sonny, we both know how this is going to end. I'm going to come with you and you're going to like it." Chad smiled.

"Chad!" Sonny whined.

"I already have my ticket, Sonny. I'll end up in Wisconsin with you whether you like it or not. After that it'll be your fault I end up staying in Wisconsin all by myself without any idea of where to go and what to do." Chad warned in a dramatic tone, "I could see the tabloids now: Sonny Munroe – nice girl from Wisconsin ends up being not so nice when she ditches Hollywood sensation's Chad Dylan Cooper at the airport."

"Fine!" Sonny sighed.

"Great! Now let's change your seat!" Chad smiled dragging Sonny to the ticket counter.

"What's wrong with _my_ seat? Why can't we change yours?"

"Because mine is _first class_ Sonny: Chad Dylan Cooper can't be seen in _coach_!" Chad answered.

"What makes you think I'm in coach?" Sonny said angrily.

"Please Sonny: I know you – you wouldn't want to waste that extra cash."

"And I still don't." Sonny glared.

"Don't worry – I got you covered: the least I could do since you're letting me stay with you." Chad said while he exchanged Sonny's ticket.

"Against my _will_." Sonny said gazing reluctantly at her new ticket.

"Is it Sonny? Is it _really_?" Chad teased.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Yes Chad, really."

Sonny refused to talk to Chad until they were called for boarding. She was furious because she didn't know how to explain Chad's presence to her family: where was he going to stay? Sonny couldn't believe Chad's persistence and wished he would just go home to his own family. However, Sonny was also mad because deep inside she really did want to spend the holidays with Chad. As she sat in her seat she sighed knowing that her entire vacation would be full of her conflicting emotions towards Chad Dylan Cooper.

**~*~**

Sonny didn't remember falling asleep, but she awoke peacefully on Chad's shoulder. She gazed out the window noting that they were still in the air, but the sky was a lot darker than when she left. She diverted her eyes to Chad who was sleeping soundly in his chair: he looked really cute. Sonny subconsciously smiled and put a blanket over Chad's body.

"I love you, Sonny." Chad mumbled in his sleep, "Why won't you believe me?"

Sonny's eyes widened as she stared at Chad wondering if he was awake. A blush crept on her cheeks as he let out a quiet snore: he was dreaming about her. Sonny's memories of their date flooded back to her. She remembered all the sweet things Chad said and being the one who wouldn't listen to his explanation when the truth leaked out. Maybe that was why Sonny couldn't forget Chad – her heart knew that there was more to that night than what she knew. She glanced at Chad and decided to let go of all her stubbornness: she was determined to find out Chad's true feelings.

**~*~**

Sonny didn't speak to Chad for the remaining duration of the flight: every time she was about to speak she felt her cheeks burn up. Instead of being stubborn, she found herself becoming incredibly shy. Her face turned scarlet as Chad, thinking she wasn't feeling well, put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature

"Sonny, you're burning up: are you okay?" Chad asked with concern as they exited the plane.

Sonny nodded and quickly said, "My parents are at baggage claim: let's just head straight there."

Sonny led the way towards baggage claim with a worried Chad trailing behind her. Soon she saw her parents smiling at her with Lucy by their side. She screamed happily as she ran to hug her family and best friend. After calming down, Lucy squealed, "Is that Chad Dylan Cooper? In Wisconsin?" Sonny sighed and walked towards Chad who surprisingly smiled _shyly_.

"Mom, Dad – this is my friend from Hollywood: Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Munroe." Chad greeted, "Hey… Lucy?"

"Hey." Lucy smiled happily looking between Chad and Sonny.

"Nice to you see you, Chad." Greeted Mrs. Munroe, "I think I remember seeing you at the studio once…"

"Hello, Chad." Sonny's father glared gripping Chad's hand tightly as he shook it.

Chad winced from the pain as he mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

"Daddy, you're hurting him!" Sonny glared at her father, "Chad is just a friend – he wanted to see what Wisconsin was like."

"And when were you planning to tell us you were bringing him, Sonny?" Connie Munroe questioned before adding to Chad, "Don't worry, honey, you are more than welcomed to stay with us."

"It – it was just a spur of the moment thing!" Sonny exclaimed, "I didn't have time to tell you: you know – can't use your cell on the plane! Haha…"

Sonny's dad sighed, "Fine he can stay. Come on there's a welcome home party at the house."

The car ride home bustled with Sonny and Lucy's excited chatter about what has been going on in their lives. Chad didn't want to ruin Sonny and Lucy's best friend moment and decided to fall asleep until they arrived at Sonny's house. When he awoke he was in front of a big house that reminded him of _The Notebook_. Sonny eyed Chad as he gaped at her house wondering if he was scrutinizing it.

Sonny frowned, "Sorry it's not much, but –"

"No – it's perfect. Really cute: like you." Chad smiled as he followed Sonny's dad into the house.

Sonny blushed and hurried her way towards the door. When she passed through it she was immediately greeted by her relatives and friends. Chad stood in a corner next to Sonny's dad and observed the bubbly brunette reconnect with the loved ones she left for Hollywood.

"You know, Chad, Sonny's very popular here." Sonny's dad stated.

"That's not surprising – Sonny's popular in Hollywood too: everyone likes her." Chad replied.

"Do _you_ like her?"

Chad felt his cheeks grow warm, "Of course. As a friend – that is."

Sonny's dad grunted, "Just remember: if you ever hurt my baby girl you'd have a lot of people on your back – and that's not including _me_."

Chad laughed nervously, "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Munroe."

Sonny made her way towards Chad and gave her father a quizzical look. Sonny's father drew a halo in the air above his head and walked towards his wife. Sonny sighed and gave Chad a sympathetic look.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you home. My dad – he's _very _overprotective." Sonny smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I can see that." Chad blushed and was secretly happy Sonny's dad thought of _him_ as a threat to take Sonny away, "So, I take it you're a daddy's girl?"

"Well – I am the only girl. Oh! You should meet my brothers!" Sonny squealed grabbing Chad's hand, "I warn you: Trevor is kind of like dad, but Austin is really friendly!"

Soon Chad was facing Sonny's older brother, Trevor. To Chad's amazement, Trevor's style was nothing like Sonny's. Trevor had a punk look and a couple of piercings and tattoos. Chad gulped as he shook hands with Trevor and introduced himself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad smiled nervously.

"Trevor: Sonny's big brother." Trevor greeted intensely, "Just remember punk – you mess with Sonny, you mess with me."

Trevor walked away pointing at Chad whispering, "I got my eye on you." After meeting two of the males in Sonny's family, Chad finally solved the mystery of why Sonny was so tough. In the next moment a small boy with black hair and Sonny's brown eyes pulled on Chad's shirt.

"My name is Austin. Do you want to play video games with me?" Austin smiled.

"Sure." Chad replied looking at Sonny for approval.

"I'll catch up with you later: I'm going to say hi to my grandma." Sonny smiled as Austin dragged Chad to the living room.

Sonny walked past her family members occasionally explaining that Chad wasn't her boyfriend. She glanced at Lucy and her other school friends who were in a heated discussion about school gossip: Sonny decided to join them later. Finally, she found her way to her grandma and greeted her with a big smile.

"Grandma! It's so nice to see you!" Sonny smiled.

"Oh, Sonny! How I missed you! How's Hollywood?" Sonny's grandma smiled.

"Amazing, Grandma! Although some people are mean – I've met some of the greatest people and have had some of the best experiences of my life!"

"That's wonderful, Sunshine. It's truly amazing to watch my grandchild living her dream!"

"It's more than I could ever hope for." Sonny agreed.

"Now, Sonny. Was that young lad you brought home one of the amazing people you met?"

"_Chad_?" Sonny squealed, "He's not amazing."

"Oh, dear! My granddaughter is in love!"

"Love? I am not in love, Grandma! Chad and I are just friends – enemies – frenemies!"

"You may think that Sunshine, but I see that sparkle in your eye when you look at him." Sonny's grandma winked, "And if you want to know: he has that same sparkle when he looks at you."

**~*~**

The welcome home party was a success and everyone went home in good spirits. However, Sonny lay on her bed perplexed about her grandma's words. Sonny longed to confront Chad about everything that was going on, but found herself becoming oddly shy around him. To avoid the awkward tension, Sonny often left Chad with Austin who was more than happy to have someone to play with. An hour passed by and Sonny decided she needed a late night snack. She walked downstairs into her kitchen and shrieked as she saw a dark figure in the shadows.

"Shh. Relax, it's me." Chad said coming into view.

"What are you doing down here?" shrilled Sonny.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first!"

"If you want to know so badly – I was getting some water." Chad said holding up a glass of water.

"Oh, well I was hungry." Sonny said as she walked over to her refrigerator and opened it.

"Isn't a little _too_ past midnight for a midnight snack?"

"I can eat when I want to, Chad."

Chad shrugged, "Don't be surprised if you gain some extra pounds."

Sonny glared at Chad as she heated some leftovers. They stood in awkward silence as Chad finished drinking his water glass.

"Shouldn't you leave?" Sonny snarled.

"I was already going." Chad said slowly walking towards the stairs.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Shut up!" a voice yelled from upstairs.

Sonny and Chad blushed from embarrassment as the microwave alerted Sonny her food was heated. As Sonny grabbed her plate, Chad proceeded to walk away but Sonny called out his name. Chad turned around and stared at her intently. "Don't go" Sonny whispered, "I don't want to eat all by myself." Chad smiled softly and took a seat next to Sonny in the breakfast table.

"Thanks." Sonny smiled as she ate some of her food.

"No problem." Chad replied.

"So, how do you like Wisconsin so far?"

"I can honestly say; I have never seen so much blood relatives in one place without a wedding going on."

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, my family likes to stay close. It's really fun – you'll love Christmas! We do a scavenger hunt for our presents!"

"It must be nice being close to your family."

"Yeah. I was a bit devastated when I got to Hollywood because of the lack of family support, but they always sent me encouraging letters and messages" Sonny smiled, "Dad even sent me a few sketch ideas – he's where I get my humor from."

"Really?" Chad asked, "So was he joking when he threatened me?"

Sonny nervously laughed, "No, he was totally serious."

"F.M.L" Chad mumbled, "How do I get your dad to like me?"

"Why do you want my dad to like you?" Sonny cocked an eyebrow.

"Chad Dylan Cooper must always make a good impression, Sonny." Chad winked as he walked upstairs to the guest room leaving a blushing Sonny behind.

**~*~**

A few days passed and Christmas Eve was one day away. Sonny's family was bubbling with excitement making arrangements for the big Christmas party. In their spare time, Sonny showed Chad many of the things she loved about Wisconsin: eat at local restaurants, play with the farm animals – just hang out. Chad got along well with Sonny's friends and family: he was even growing on her dad.

"Is there anyone you _can't _charm?" Sonny joked as they stared into the night sky.

"If that person exists, they must defy the laws of nature." Chad smirked.

Sonny laughed at Chad's joke until they found themselves sitting in a peaceful silence. They were lying by the lake nearby Sonny's house: it was Sonny's special spot. Suddenly a shooting star zoomed through the sky.

"Did you see that, Chad?" Sonny squealed.

"Yeah – that's actually the first time I've seen one." Chad said amazed.

"Really? Well – don't forget to make a wish!" Sonny said closing her eyes to make a wish.

"Done!" Chad stated, "What did you wish for?"

"You can't say what you wish for! It won't come true!" Sonny laughed.

"Aww, come on" Chad urged, "Is little Sonny Munroe embarrassed?"

"No!" Sonny scoffed.

"Come on Sonny, it's not like these myths are actually true."

"Yeah, you're right" Sonny sighed, "I don't believe this stuff anyway."

Chad grinned, "So, are you going to tell me what you wished for?"

"Don't laugh" Sonny blushed, "I – I wished that I could live a fairy tale."

Chad chuckled, "Like '_once upon a time'_ and _'happily ever after_'?"

"You said you wouldn't laugh" Sonny frowned, "But yeah – it's corny but it's always been a wish of mine…"

"Wow – you're as bad as Portlyn when it comes to being a hopeless romantic." Chad snickered.

"I can have my dreams" Sonny stated, "So, Portlyn is a romanticist? Interesting."

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying sometimes." Chad said referring to how Portlyn teases him about Sonny.

Sonny's face fell, "Don't tell me – you two are going out? Is that how you know all this?"

"No!" Chad exclaimed, "No, I just know because she's one of my best friends. She's been like a sister to me – I could never go with her. Ew."

"Oh, okay" Sonny said with relief.

Chad smirked and was about to press on Sonny's jealousy but decided against it. Something about being in Wisconsin made him _nicer_ and less power-hungry: he felt like his old self. Being with Sonny helped him reconnect with his old personality: the charming boy who _wasn't_ a jerk. He still argued with Sonny occasionally, but that was just an odd part of their relationship that Sonny's friends and family found amusing.

Chad also enjoyed getting to know Sonny more and more with each passing day. With every person Sonny introduced him to he learned more about Sonny and her habits. He was able to observe how each person influenced the Sonny he knew and secretly loved. He could only hope that Sonny was enjoying learning about him as much as he loved learning about her.

"Thanks for letting me come with you, Sonny." Chad said breaking their silence, "You don't know how much I needed this."

"No problem." Sonny smiled, "It's been fun – you know hanging out and seeing _you_."

Chad blushed lightly, "It's really nice to be out of the Hollywood scene. Nobody flashing pictures in my face, not having to watch my every move, not having to hold up a front – it's just really great to have a break."

"Well, just so you know – you don't have to put a front around me anymore" Sonny blushed, "I actually prefer this Chad Dylan Cooper than the one in Hollywood."

Chad blushed as he took her hand in his, "Me too."

**

* * *

A/N: **_Woot! Finally finished this chapter! It took pretty long to write because I would update the story in between doing things so having short amounts of time verses long amounts of time threw off my thinking haha. Sorry it took so long, but it's a really long chapter :) It was kind of hard to write because I kept switching the scenes which I don't do much in previous chapters. BUT it was fun to write because I got to give Sonny's family some character haha. Yay for fluff! Just to clarify – they're NOT together yet. Next chapter=Christmas :) Can't guarantee when I'll update it because this week is pretty packed to :(_

**THANK YOU: **_thanks for all the "Ask Chad" questions and ideas! They were all really good and helped out a lot :) if you still want to submit a question, feel free to do so: that segment won't be out for a couple chapters anyway ;] thank you all for being so responsive: you guys rock!_

_**ADVERTISE: **__Don't__forget to watch the Mackenzie Falls shorts online :)_

_Anyway, as usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	15. Something to Remember

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews & alerts! :) Sorry this chapter took so long, experienced a minor writing block as I tried to come up with ideas for Christmas. Some of the chapter is pretty random and may contain poor grammar, lol: apologies in advance. Hope you enjoy! :D_

_**Shout:**__ special shout to __**TrinityFlower of Memories**__ – my 300__th__ reviewer! Thank you guys sooo much! Check out her stories too! :) Oh and I'll be posting a one-shot soon for her prize haha.

* * *

_

**chapter fifteen:**

_**Something to Remember**_

Christmas Eve at the Munroe's was a completely different experience for Chad Dylan Cooper. He was used to elegance, class and quiet during the holidays, but the Munroe household was bustling with fun, excitement and chaos. Everyone was busy putting last touches to Christmas decorations, preparing games and cooking Christmas dinner. Chad was always used to having things prepared _for_ him, but today he found himself in the kitchen baking gingerbread cookies with Sonny.

"Chad haven't you ever baked before?" Sonny screamed as Chad accidentally put egg shells in the cookie batter.

"Of course I have!" Chad lied, "Chad Dylan Cooper could do everything!"

"Well, if that's true, then why did Chad Dylan Cooper pour egg shells into the mix?" Sonny said sarcastically as she scooped up egg shells out of the batter.

Chad flushed, "In my defense, that's – that's how all my cooks bake cookies."

"Right, Chad, right." Sonny answered as she threw some flour at Chad, "I bet that's how your cooks cook too!"

"Hey, hey, hey! _Nobody_ throws flour at Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad laughed.

"Well, Sonny Munroe is not a nobody!" Sonny laughed throwing more flour.

Sonny and Chad proceeded to have a flour throwing fight causing a huge mess in the kitchen. In the middle of their laughter Connie stepped into the kitchen; saw the mess and started screaming, "SONNY! CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonny and Chad turned red and froze in place.

"We're –we're cooking, Mom!" Sonny laughed nervously, "See? Flour... in the bowl… and in the kitchen… and in –everywhere…"

"Sonny." Connie glared.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Munroe. We'll clean it up." Chad spoke up.

"Thank you, Chad." Connie smiled, "You should be more like Chad, honey: he admits his mistakes."

Sonny's jaw dropped with disbelief as Connie walked out of the kitchen. Chad snickered as he took out two brooms and handed one to Sonny. Sonny snatched the broom and hit Chad with it.

"I can't believe you!" Sonny whined.

"Ow! What did I do?" Chad asked, "It's not my fault you can't be like _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Stop charming my family!" Sonny stated as she began sweeping the floor, "You're – you're acting like this sweet, nice, funny, charming guy! But that's not who you are Chad! Don't play my family because none of them know the real you."

"Do you really think that, Sonny? Do you really?" Chad said angrily as he wiped the counter.

"Yes, Chad: really! I don't know what kind of plot you're trying to pull, but don't involve my family, Chad: don't." Sonny warned.

"Sonny, believe it or not: I'm not acting." Chad said throwing his dirty towel into the sink, "I like your family and I like being here. _This_ is the real Chad Dylan Cooper and it's too bad you're the only one here who doesn't see that."

With those last words Chad walked out of the kitchen leaving Sonny alone. Sonny sighed as Trevor casually walked in watching Sonny finish cleaning up the last bits of flour.

"Want me to put this in the oven?" Trevor asked giving the batter a last mix.

"You have to put it on the baking sheet first." Sonny mumbled grumpily while washing her hands.

"What's wrong with you? It's Christmas." Trevor said as he rolled out the dough, "Goodness, Sonny: you're still putting egg shells in the dough?"

"It wasn't me, it was Chad." Sonny stated hastily as she took out the last egg shell.

"Is he giving you trouble, Sonny? Just tell me and I'll take care of it." Trevor said pounding the dough.

"Trevor, no! He's not giving me trouble. It's just – everyone likes him!" Sonny exclaimed as she took out the cookie cutters.

"What's wrong with that? He's a cool dude: great taste in music." Trevor replied while cutting some cookies.

"See! Even _you_ like him!" Sonny exclaimed while arranging the cookies on the baking sheet.

"Sonny, Chad's a nice guy. Better than those other jerks you dated." Trevor said as he made Sonny face him, "I can tell he really cares about you."

Sonny blushed, "Look, let's just drop the Chad talk and bake some cookies."

~*~

The night before Christmas was a very different experience for Chad Dylan Cooper. During dinner everyone was laughing, joking and occasionally family members would throw food at one another: not just the kids. Chad was having a great time and laughing more than he ever had in his life.

Chad ate his food happily as he glanced at Sonny next to him. Sonny was stuffing her face with stuffing: she was a pretty messy eater. Sonny caught Chad's eye and they immediately looked away from each other with a red tint flickering across their cheeks. Sonny and Chad weren't on speaking terms ever since the baking incident.

"What's going on with you two?" Sonny's dad asked looking at the pair as the table became silent.

"Nothing." Chad said immediately.

"It's beyond nothing." Sonny added.

"Certainly nothing to be concerned over." Chad smiled, "Right, Sonny?"

"Right Chad." Sonny beamed.

Sonny and Chad looked at each other and started laughing as they remembered having a similar conversation when Sonny met James Conroy. Everyone else at the table didn't understand what was so funny and just carried on with their separate conversations. Chad and Sonny smiled as they tried catching their breath. With the tension released, they both felt comfortable with one another again.

"We have a lot of memories, don't we Chad?" Sonny asked as she took a piece of pie.

Chad nodded, "You should feel honored – I don't create memories with just anybody."

Sonny shook her head and smirked, "No, _you_ should feel honored because _I'm_ a somebody."

Chad laughed, "I think you've been spending too much time with me, Munroe."

Sonny smiled at Chad as everyone began shuffling out of the kitchen towards the living room. Midnight was fifteen minutes away and it was time for her family's annual Christmas Scavenger Hunt. Every year the adults conjure up a scavenger hunt that the kids have to try to win before midnight hits.

"You're going to love this, Chad! It's so much fun!" Sonny squealed as they sat in the living room.

"So, you guys hunt for your presents?" Chad wondered.

"Technically: our presents are under the tree." Sonny said pointing to the pile of presents under the overly decorated Christmas tree, "Every year the adults put in some money into an envelope that we try to search for through the clues. One year we each got $30!"

"Interesting…" Chad smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Sonny asked seriously.

"I can smirk if I want to, Sonny."

Sonny was about to argue, but her mom called everyone's attention and presented the first clue to her cousin, Mary. Everyone gathered around the thirteen-year-old as she read the first clue.

"Some people like me, some people don't; but here's a clue: _G_o _G_et _Gone_!" Mary read.

"Go get gone?" Austin repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't get it – _everything_ is liked and disliked by someone." Said Sonny's older cousin, Ray.

"This is hard." Sonny frowned as she looked at the time which read 11:50 A.M, "Oh no! We only have ten more minutes!"

Chad stared at the clue and then realized something, "Hey! Look at the way it's written! _Gone_ is italicized and so are the two G's: it must mean something!"

"Hmm: maybe it's an anagram." Trevor suggested, "G, G, G, O, N, E."

"What word has 3 g's?" asked cousin Shelly.

"That people like and don't like?" added Shelly's twin, Shelby.

"EGGNOG!" Chad exclaimed as the adults smiled, "Its eggnog!"

"To the eggnog!" Sonny yelled as the kids ran into the kitchen in search of the eggnog carton.

"It must be inside!" Austin said grabbing the carton, "It's still full!"

"They must want us to drink it." Shelby said grabbing some glasses.

"Hurry! There's only five minutes left!" Sonny exclaimed as Ray poured the eggnog into the glasses.

"There's the clue!" Shelly squealed grabbing the last glass Ray poured into.

"Gross" Chad said as he took the soaking clue out of the eggnog.

"Just read it, Chad." Sonny urged rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do." Chad glared.

"Okay! Then I'll read it!" Sonny yelled snatching the clue from Chad, "It's a picture of lips."

"Mistletoe!" Trevor said immediately as they ran towards the mistletoe.

"Where's the clue?" Mary asked looking up at the mistletoe.

"Oh no! One minute!" Sonny shrieked as she paced under the mistletoe revealing a star beneath her feet.

"Sonny! There's a star under your feet!" Shelby squealed.

"Huh? Oh my gosh there is!" Sonny said revealing the star, "But what does it mean?"

Everyone became silent as midnight slowly approached. Nobody had a clue of what the star meant – there was an angel on top of the Christmas tree, not a star. Chad stared hard at the star and then looked at Sonny who was in deep thought: his mind became distracted from the game as he wondered when he would give Sonny the necklace. Suddenly it clicked: Sonny is the star! Sonny was the Munroe's family new star and they were the type of family to celebrate it!

"It's Sonny! She's the star!" Chad yelled as the adults clapped with agreements to Chad's answer.

"What? Me?" Sonny said bewildered, "I don't have a clue on me!"

"No, but maybe –" Chad said looking around the room as he saw a stocking with Sonny's name, "Your stocking!"

"5 seconds!" Connie yelled as Sonny ran towards her stocking, "4, 3, 2 –"

"I got it!" Sonny squealed as she revealed the envelope.

All the kids ran towards Sonny as she pulled out a thick wad of cash. Her eyes were widened as she saw 7 hundred dollar bills on top of the other bills.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny whispered.

"No way! Are we each getting a $100 bill?" Austin exclaimed as all the cousins began to murmur.

"Chad helped pitch in this year." Sonny's dad said smiling at Chad, "He didn't know what to get everyone and decided to help pitch in after I told him about our scavenger hunt."

"Thanks Chad!" Shelly and Shelby squealed together.

"Chad, you are unbelievable!" Sonny said as all of her cousins began taking their share.

"I know." Chad smirked.

"But why? That's a lot of money." Sonny asked.

"When you're as big as Chad Dylan Cooper, money isn't an issue anymore." Chad said popping his collar.

"Don't lie." Sonny smiled slyly, "I saw you passing by when my cousins and I discussed saving up for a cruise the other day."

Chad coughed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Sonny."

"Just admit you cared!" Sonny said walking towards Chad who took a few steps backwards.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!

"Do too!"

"Ooh! Sonny and Chad are under the mistletoe!" Mary squealed happily as she ran by with a big present in her arms, "You have to kiss her now, Chad!"

Oddly enough, Sonny and Chad argued their way to the mistletoe. Both glanced up at the mistletoe before their eyes settled on each other. Luckily, nobody was watching because everyone was opening their presents.

"This is awkward." Sonny said blushing.

"Yeah." Chad replied, "We don't have to if you don't want –"

"But it's a tradition." Sonny said.

"Yeah– and traditions should be kept." Chad blushed.

"Do you want to?" Sonny asked shyly.

"I don't know, do you?" Chad mumbled.

"I don't know, maybe –" Sonny answered as Chad suddenly pressed his lips against Sonny's for a short second.

Chad smiled, "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't break tradition."

Sonny's face turned scarlet as Chad walked away. She looked around and sighed contently as everyone in her family somehow didn't notice: thankfully the mistletoe was in the entrance hall and everyone was bubbling excitedly in the living room. After Sonny gained composure she walked back into the living room to join her family in opening presents.

Sonny smiled at her family's surprised faces as they opened her gifts for them: being on _So Random_ helped Sonny buy great gifts for her family. Connie hugged her daughter as she gave Sonny a present.

"But you already gave me a present, mom." Sonny stated.

"Oh no, Sonny. This is for Chad; will you give it to him? I don't see him anywhere." Connie replied.

"Sure! I'll go take it to his room!" Sonny smiled excitedly as she grabbed Chad's presents.

Sonny knocked on Chad's door but heard no reply. After a few moments Sonny decided to slowly open the door knowing Chad would scream if she wasn't supposed to come inside. However, when Sonny opened the door nobody was in Chad's room. Curiosity spread over Sonny as she ran towards different parts of the house which all held no Chad Dylan Cooper. She peered into the living room again making sure Chad didn't waltz in when she left; however, Chad wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sonny began to hyperventilate: where did Chad go? He was the only one missing and he wasn't _anywhere_ inside the house. She walked into the entrance hall and noticed Chad's shoes were missing. Sonny immediately put on her snow boots and ran outside hoping to find Chad. Sadly, Chad wasn't outside either but she did notice footprints in the snow which were slowly disappearing. "Chad! Where are you?" Sonny cried as she ran outside.

Sonny knelt down by her fence as she started to cry. Chad didn't know anything about Wisconsin – what if someone kidnapped him while he was outside? Sonny thought of all the worst-possible scenarios as she wondered where Chad could be. She needed time to think: where would Chad Dylan Cooper run off to? Sonny suddenly stood up and began to run again hoping Chad was where she thought he'd be – at her special spot.

~*~

Sonny sighed with relief as she saw Chad standing by the lake. The wind blew snow across his face as he stared at the frozen water scene. Tears began to form in Sonny's eyes as she slowly approached him.

"Chad?" Sonny asked smiling as he turned towards her.

"Sonny?" Chad said jogging towards her, "Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"You big jerk!" Sonny screamed punching Chad on the shoulder as she let the tears fall down her cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?" Chad said angrily from the ground.

"Why did you run off all by yourself without telling anyone? You can't just keep doing whatever you want, Chad! I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you!" Sonny screamed shaking.

"Sonny, I just needed some time to think–"

"Don't you _Sonny_ me, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny said angrily, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Chad stared at Sonny's puffy eyes and slowly nodded his head, "I'm sorry."

Sonny's anger left as she smiled and knelt down besides Chad. She pulled Chad into a hug and began to cry on his shoulder. "I was so scared Chad," Sonny whispered, "I panicked: I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Chad smiled as he hugged Sonny back, "Don't worry, Sonny: I'll never leave you."  
Chad and Sonny stayed in an embrace; neither one wanted to let go.

Sonny was relieved Chad was safe: she never felt so scared in her life. In the last few moments Sonny realized Chad was someone very important to her; probably the most important person in her life. She concluded that she no longer cared about her past if it meant losing Chad in the future.

"Chad?" Sonny asked softly.

"Yeah, Sonny?" Chad answered.

"I – I forgive you." Sonny cried as she looked him in the eyes, "For everything. I don't care about what happened between us: whether it was real or not. I was taught to forgive and forget – especially to people I care about."

Tears started to form in Chad's eyes as he pulled Sonny towards him, "I'm sorry, Sonny! I really never meant to hurt you! I was caught up in Russel's plan and my career – I really didn't know what to do!"

Chad Dylan Cooper finally broke as he cried with Sonny Munroe. Sonny held Chad compassionately as he began to cry his story to Sonny. He cried about how he used to be a happy newcomer, but was slowly corrupted by the _Mackenzie Falls _staff. Then how he slowly begun to sink deeper in the lies and soon it took over him – making him the jerk Sonny met in the cafeteria a few months ago.

"I thought that was how the rest of my life would end up – until you came along Sonny. You changed me: for the better. Or rather –you helped me discover who I was, who I really am. I didn't want you to join _The Falls_ because I didn't want you to turn out like me, but I swear I'll protect you." Chad promised.

"Chad, I'm sorry: I had no idea. Your life – it seemed so perfect." Sonny speculated.

"Perfection means nothing when it's attained with bad intentions." Chad replied, "I thought my life would end when Russel threatened to kick me off _Mackenzie Falls_: that's why I gave into his stupid plan."

"Oh, Chad: _Mackenzie Falls_ isn't your life – there's a lot more to life than one TV show."

"I know, Sonny: you made me realize that. After being with you – I realized I'd be fine without _The Falls_. I used to only think about myself until you came into my life: you were like the missing piece of my jigsaw puzzle.

"That's pretty corny, Chad." Sonny laughed.

"Ugh, I know: super sappy." Chad said wrinkling his nose, "I think I spend too much time being _Mackenzie_."

"Maybe, but it's cute." Sonny laughed, "Chad Dylan Cooper has a sweet side."

"Yeah, but don't let anyone know that. Who knows what the media would do if word got out." Chad laughed.

"_Nice girl from Wisconsin changes bad boy from Hollywood_!" Sonny laughed, "Five dollars that'd be the first headline!"

"It's a bet." Chad laughed.

"What an interesting way to spend Christmas, huh?" Sonny joked, "Christmas with my family; desperately trying to find you; confessing all our insecurities – It's the Christmas I never dreamed of!"

Chad laughed at Sonny's cuteness: despite all the seriousness Sonny still knew how to make a joke. He looked at Sonny and figured it was finally time to give Sonny her Christmas present. "Here's something to top off the Christmas you never dreamed of: close your eyes."

"Okay." Sonny said suspiciously as she closed her eyes.

"I hope you like it." Chad said as he finally put the necklace around Sonny's neck, "You can peek now."

Sonny opened her eyes and stared at what Chad placed around her neck: a beautiful diamond-encrusted moon star necklace. Sonny gasped: it looked really expensive.

"Chad, I can't take this! It's too much." Sonny said as she examined the necklace.

"No, Sonny: I really wanted you to have it." Chad urged.

"Chad, it's beautiful." Sonny smiled, "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Chad smiled.

Chad leaned in and pulled Sonny into a kiss. Sonny put her arms around Chad as happy tears fell down her cheek. Thanks to Chad, she had the best Christmas she could ever ask for.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Finally! Sorry if Chad and Sonny were out of character at some parts. It's hard to intermix fluff with reality! They need more fluff on the show so it'll be believable. Oh and I actually do that money hunt I described! Except my family used to do it for New Years lol._

_My favorite scene here was the baking scene: everything else feels iffy to me. Well, the end was hard to write because I knew what I was aiming for – just Chad giving the necklace – but I didn't know how to get there. It turned out okay, I hope._

_I'm not sure when the next update will be, I'm going to LA this weekend for 4__th__ of July and to visit my new niece, Cadence! I'm knitting her a blanket that I want to get done by Friday so that's why I won't be updating – sorry!_

_**Side: **__Has anyone seen an episode of Mackenzie Falls? When I go on the site all I see is the same trailer – in both the opening and new season video. :( Oh and Princess Protection Program is awesome if you haven't watched! I feel so lame because I cried haha._

_As usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	16. My Little Secret

_**A/N: **__Thank you for your reviews & alerts! :) they mean sooo much to me! I'm very very VERY sorry I haven't updated for like forever! There's been a lot going on: concerts, finals, practice, twitter (lol) – SORRY! This chapter was very difficult time create a plot for: so sorry in advance that it sucks! The next one will be great though! It's where Sonny finally stars in MacFalls :) [PS:I didn't really proof-read the chapter because I need to get to winterguard practice so don't shoot me if there are errors & confusion (lol)] __**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**chapter sixteen:**

_**My Little Secret**_

Sonny stared into the clouds as Chad snored lightly on their plane back to Hollywood. She sighed as she realized her amazing winter break was coming to an end; soon she'd be back in Hollywood working on promotion stunts for both _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls_. She felt slightly nervous because _Mackenzie Falls_ would be shooting in one month – was she ready?

"Sonny? Where are we?" Chad mumbled half-asleep.

"Hmm, somewhere in the Mid-West? Go back to sleep, Chad." Sonny said sweetly.

Chad nodded and drifted back to sleep while resting his head on Sonny's shoulder. She smiled at Chad as she replayed all the memories they created over winter break. Staring at Chad seemed to wipe away all her worries: if she was going to start a crazy two-show schedule, at least she wouldn't be alone.

~*~

"Sonny? Sonny, wake up." Chad said as he shook Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny groaned before lazily blinking, "Are we in LA?"

"Yeah, we just landed: hurry up so we can leave."

Sonny stretched her arms and grabbed her purse as she followed Chad off the plane. Chad led the way towards baggage claim where Sonny lazily grabbed her suitcase as Chad grabbed his. Chad laughed at Sonny's sleepy state and grabbed her hand as he led her out of the airport. Suddenly a stream of flashes blinded Sonny's eyes causing her to fully wake up – paparazzi surrounded Chad and Sonny demanding the status of their relationship.

"Sonny Munroe, when did you fall for Hollywood's bad boy? Was it after or before your interview with Santiago Jiraldo?" said a reporter shoving a microphone into Sonny's face.

"Chad Dylan Cooper – is it true that you followed Ms. Munroe home?" said another reporter as Chad pushed his way through the paparazzi with Sonny clutching to his arm.

"Since when has _Channy_ been official?" yelled another reporter when Chad's limo pulled up.

Chad rushed Sonny into the limo while telling the reporters that they would not be answering any questions. Chad closed the door and sighed as he put a comforting arm around Sonny who looked very shaken.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Chad asked as the limo started to move forward.

Sonny nodded, "It's just – I'm not used to having all those people in my face. It was kind of scary."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Chad said comfortingly.

"Hopefully." Sonny sighed, "I wonder what the tabloids will say tomorrow."

~*~

Sonny groaned in she read internet gossip about her and Chad. Their "relationship" sparked up a huge hype overnight: _everyone_ was questioning if they were an official couple, but what the world didn't know was that Sonny didn't know what they were either. Although they shared a few _moments_ over break, Chad never asked Sonny to be his girlfriend and vice-versa: were they a couple?

Sonny bit her lip as she read a few comments on a gossip article:

_-What? Sonny Munroe and CHAD DYLAN COOPER? NOOOOO!!! She's not right for him! I'M right for him! Sonny needs to STEP AWAY!!!_

_-NOO! I'm seriously gonna' die: CHAD IS MINE!!! Stay AWAY Sonny, STAY AWAY!_

_-I thought she didn't like him! What a liar!_

Sonny sighed; if she ever got in a relationship with Chad _his_ fans would kill her first. She looked at her calendar – _Mackenzie Falls_ promotional photos tomorrow. Sonny was beginning to have mixed feelings about _Mackenzie Falls_: excited yet extremely nervous. She hated to admit, but _Mackenzie Falls _had a larger audience – it spoke to more than just the tween scene. To add to her nerves, she was aware of the _Mackenzie Falls_ fans viewed _So Random_ as juvenile with horrible acting – like Chad. Controversy would definitely arise from her guest appearance on _Mackenzie Falls_.

Suddenly, Sonny's phone moo'd. "Hello?" Sonny answered.

"SONNY! When did you and Chad hook up? It's all over the tabloids, which is horrible because _I_ should be all over the tabloids!" Tawni complained through the phone.

"Tawni, calm down. It's not like I wanted it all over the news." Sonny sighed. "Plus, we're not official."

"Not official? You guys look pretty official to me!"

"Look, Tawni: we just happened to go to Wisconsin at the same time."

"I wasn't born yesterday, Sonny! I know there's something going on between you two and when I find out the truth – well, you'll learn not to lie to Tawni Hart!" Tawni declared before hanging up.

Sonny groaned: Tawni seemed to always know _everything_ that related to Sonny's love life. This time, Sonny preferred to keep Tawni from the truth as long as possible: at least until she figured out the truth from Chad. As if on cue, Sonny's phone displayed a text from Chad: _Sonny, I know there is a lot of media surrounding us: just stay low okay? Rest up: we have a big day tomorrow ;) _Sonny replied "_ok_ :)" with an unconscious giggle– since when did Chad make her act so girly? However, Sonny couldn't deny that despite all of Chad's crazy fans, she was very fond of the idea to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend: it just seemed right.

~*~

Chad arrived at Condor Studios looking forward to his _Mackenzie Falls _photoshoot with Sonny. He grinned from ear to ear as he walked down the hallway towards Mr. Condor's office: the girl of his dreams was finally _sort of_ his. Mr. Condor eyed Chad suspiciously as Chad took a seat smiling abnormally happily.

"Good morning, Chad." Mr. Condor started.

"Morning, Mr. Condor, my man!" Chad grinned shaking Mr. Condor's hand.

"So, I take from that goofy smile on your face that these articles are true?" Mr. Condor said holding up tabloid articles featuring Chad and Sonny.

"Oh, you know how it is Mr. Condor: some things are true, some things are fabricated." Chad replied nonchalantly.

"Well, if it's true or not– I love it! Great way to get the hype up about you and Sonny, Chad. This season's _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random_ will be _extremely_ anticipated because of you two." Mr. Condor smiled.

"Wait– this is all a publicity stunt to you?" Sonny said appearing at the door.

Chad turned towards Sonny and saw tears form in her shocked eyes, "Sonny…"

Sonny blinked her tears away before giving Chad a murderous look, "I knew it was too good to be true. I hate you, Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny ran away leaving Chad speechless– that girl was so _quick_ to jump to conclusions. Chad sighed and turned towards Mr. Condor, "Today is going to be a _long_ day." Mr. Condor nodded as Chad ran out the door to chase after Sonny. Since everyone from _So Random_ was on vacation, Chad knew where Sonny would run to– her dressing room.

"Sonny?" Chad said as he walked into Sonny's dressing room.

"Go away!" Sonny cried from her dresser.

"No, Sonny: we're talking this out." Chad said sternly, "You're always jumping to conclusions– haven't you ever thought of thinking things through before acting so rash?"

"What could you possibly say to make me feel better?" Sonny glared.

"You're so hard-headed! Stop being stubborn and listen for once!" Chad yelled angrily.

"Fine, then I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad laughed softly as the tension between them loosened, "Sonny, come on: do you really believe that this was all a publicity stunt? After _everything_ we've been through? Do you, Sonny: do you _really_?"

Sonny sighed, "I want to say no, but I can't help but doubt it all."

Chad leaned in and kissed Sonny's forehead, "Don't doubt it– you're special to me, Sonny. I thought I've proved that by now: after all, you are my–my–"

"I'm your _what_, Chad?" Sonny asked curiously.

Chad hesitated– he was about to tell Sonny that she was his; that she was his girlfriend. However, he realized he never asked her to be his girlfriend and it would be very rude to just tell her she was without asking her. However, what Chad _did_ know that was that he would always be there for her and she proved to always be there for him: that's what a friend was right?

"Chad?" Sonny asked wondering why Chad stopped speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chad said snapping out of his thoughts. "I was just going to say: after all, you're my– my best friend. Right?"

Sonny smiled at Chad weakly, "Yeah… We're just _friends_."

After hearing the stinging words 'just friends' Chad forced a smile, "Come on, we have a photoshoot to get to!"

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand as they walked out of Sonny's dressing room and towards the _Mackenzie Falls_ stage. People whispered about the "new couple" as they strode passed them receiving glares from Chad and shy smiles from Sonny. Chad desperately wanted to tell everyone that Sonny was his, but he didn't know what she wanted. Every time he and Sonny kissed in Wisconsin was because _he _initiated it: what if Sonny only kissed him back to be nice? Maybe Sonny only wanted to be friends – keep her reputation clean from Hollywood's bad boy. The thoughts drove Chad crazy on his day off – he hated that Sonny had him wrapped around her finger and probably didn't know it.

Chad and Sonny were greeted by the _Mackenzie Falls_ photographers and were handed _Mackenzie Falls _uniforms to change into. Chad blushed lightly as Sonny came out wearing cute black boots and a uniform accessorized with a lavender belt and arm warmers to match her lavender-striped tie: he had never seen the uniform look any better. Sonny smiled at Chad as a dresser put a lavender headband in Sonny's hair and adjusted the moon-star necklace Chad gave her.

"Wow, I must say the uniform suits you well, Munroe." Chad smirked grabbing Sonny's tie.

"Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg– wait until we start acting." Sonny replied flirtatiously.

Chad gulped, caught off guard. After gaining composure he squeaked, "Oh, is that a challenge?"

"You bet– by the end of the month you're gonna' fall in love with me." Sonny smiled before quickly replying, "I mean– my character of course: my acting will be so great you'll fall in love with my character." Sonny laughed nervously: she didn't know what possessed her to act so flirtatious, but she wanted Chad to want her.

"Haha, _right_. Let's make a deal: loser writes an entire blog worshipping how great the other person is?"

"Sounds good to me." Sonny smirked.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Would you two shut it and listen to the photographer?" Russel, the producer, yelled standing next to a frustrated photographer.

Chad and Sonny blushed as the photographer began flashing their camera: apparently the blush was _gold_. There were a lot of serious photos where Chad and Sonny stared in different directions dramatically and a lot of romantic photos like: the couple staring into each other's eyes, Chad holding Sonny as she looked at him and Chad's hand cupping Sonny's face as if he was about to kiss her. The camera loved the couple: they looked comfortable with one another and gave very genuine photos.

~*~

"That was fun." Sonny said as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Yeah." Chad smiled. "Can't wait for our press conferences next week."

"Press conferences? Next week?" Sonny asked as they arrived at Chad's car: he was giving Sonny a ride home.

"Duh, Sonny." Chad stated. "Didn't you listen to Mr. Condor after the photo shoot?"

"I was, but you know– I'm not so sure about everything." Sonny said as she put her seat belt on.

"What are you not sure of?" Chad asked.

"You hear Mr. Condor; he likes the idea of us being a 'couple.'" Sonny stated nervously, "And well, I'm not comfortable lying to the world that we're a couple when we're _not_."

"We don't have to pretend, Sonny: it was just an idea." Chad said slightly disappointed, "It's just a publicity stunt."

"Yeah, publicity stunt." Sonny scoffed as Chad started driving. "Everything in this town is just an act."

"Well, we do live In _Hollywood_." Chad joked.

"Don't get smart with me, Chad. Just because _you're_ okay with this whole couple act doesn't mean _I _am." Sonny snapped.

"Is it _that_ appalling to be my 'pretend' girlfriend, Sonny?" Chad teased, although he was now sad because Sonny clearly didn't want to be a couple.

"No, Chad– don't get me wrong: I'd love to be your girlfriend." Sonny stated as Chad pulled the car to a sudden stop at the stop sign. Sonny glanced at Chad nervously: completely embarrassed of what she let slip.

The world seemed to be at a freeze in Chad's mind as he choked, "What?"

"Your– your pretend girlfriend!" Sonny stated embarrassed, "I'd love to be your _pretend_ girlfriend."

"So, you want to be my _pretend_ girlfriend?" Chad repeated.

"Yes, _pretend_ girlfriend." Sonny answered.

"Okay, so _pretend_ girlfriend it is." Chad stated: at least he could call Sonny his girlfriend now– even if their relationship was fake.

"So we're a fake couple again." Sonny stated with false perkiness: the reason she didn't want to do the publicity stunt was because she wanted to be a real couple not a fake couple.

"Good." Chad replied with as much enthusiasm as Sonny.

"Good." Sonny replied with a smile: at least some things between her and Chad would never change.

"Good."

"So, we're good?" Sonny asked as Chad pulled into her driveway.

"Oh, we're so good." Chad winked causing Sonny to blush: if they were only going to be a _fake_ couple– Chad was going to do his best to make sure Sonny wanted him as a _real_ boyfriend.

Chad was caught by surprised as Sonny kissed him on a cheek and whispered, "Remember, to the world we might be real; but between us, what we really have is just our little secret."

Sonny left Chad mesmerized as she walked into her apartment with a grin on her face. Sonny decided to make the best out of the _fake_ relationship: she was going to make sure Chad wanted her as his _real_ girlfriend. Sonny didn't care about the publicity or the crazy fans anymore: she wanted to be with Chad Dylan Cooper and was willing to put all her cards on the line to make it happen. What Sonny didn't know was that Chad felt the exact same way.

**

* * *

A/N: **_Finally! I'm so sorry this chapter sucked! I just wanted them to start doing promotions (haha). The main point is that Sonny and Chad don't know if they're a "couple" but end up somehow becoming a "fake couple". Both of them want to be a "real couple" but are too dense to realize that they __both__ want it – so now they're both going to try flirting with one another (haha). Heh, sorry you waited SO LONG for THAT. Uh, I'm embarrassed, but the next chapter will be great! Yes, the long awaited Sonny Munroe on Mackenzie Falls :) And I'm done with summer school so I'll update quicker :D_

_**Side: **__I went to David Archuleta & Demi Lovato's concert last week :) (btw: did you see that video of Sterling Knight getting mobbed? Hahaha) I've been very ecstatic about it because I got to meet David (who is my HERO/INSPIRATION) as well as Demi (I love her)! They're both very nice and wonderful people :) (I have photos on my twitter if you want to see haha) Oh, so I'm asking, if you haven't yet please __**vote**__ for __**David Archuleta**__ & __**Demi Lovato**__ for __**Teen Choice Awards**__! I've been dedicating a lot of my time to vote for both of them & I hope you guys contribute a couple of votes as well! It'd mean a lot to me if you did :)_

_As usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	17. Brought Under Submission

_**A/N: **__Thanks again for those who kept up with this story!!! :) Your reviews/alerts always make me happy!__This chapter will be a long chapter: I should've split it because I didn't intend to make the beginning section as long as it is but I figured I'd just keep it long :) (more for you guys to read since you had to wait so long!) I hope you __**enjoy**__!!!

* * *

_

**chapter seventeen:**

_**Brought Under Submission**_

Sonny and Chad walked hand in hand away from their long awaited press conference. Sonny sat in her familiar seat in Chad's car as Chad sped away from the studio. Chad grabbed Sonny's hand and interlaced his fingers around hers causing Sonny to blush.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asked shyly.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding your hand." Chad answered. "You _are_ on the holding side after all."

Sonny rolled her eyes at Chad's hand-holding policy, "I mean _why_ are you holding my hand?"

"We're a couple aren't we?" Chad replied sarcastically.

"A pretend couple, Chad. We're not real and there's nobody around to notice if we're acting like a couple anyway." Sonny replied hotly.

Chad let go of Sonny's hand and frowned, "Someone's a little _too_ sensitive these days."

"Just cut it out, Chad." Sonny growled.

Chad glanced at Sonny's angered face – he didn't know why but the longer they kept their "fake relationship" going the more moody she got. Whenever he tried to flirt with Sonny, she went through the same stages: happiness, then sadness, then angry. Chad was dying to know why Sonny kept treating him coldly, but every time he asked she shrugged him off. Chad even asked her if they should end their "relationship" to save their friendship but Sonny was quick to answer that she didn't want to; this left Chad confused and yet, happy.

Sonny sighed as she looked at Chad who had a mixed expression between anger and confusion – the look he always gave Sonny after one of her "moments." Sonny hated to admit it, but she had been acting very female-dog-like lately because of her frustration with the fake couple publicity stunt. It had been a few weeks since their first publicity meeting and Sonny felt like Chad still didn't want her. She had tried to flirt with him so many times since her declaration– she even called Tawni for some tips. However, Chad would merely laugh at her attempts and just call her _cute_: reactions Sonny wasn't hoping for. Sonny wanted Chad to take her seriously, but it all seemed like a game to him. After a while, all the failed attempts started to get to Sonny's head because she really wanted Chad to be her boyfriend. What hurt the most was that he was her boyfriend, but only to everyone else in the world. It literally killed Sonny every time she had to pretend because she easily got caught up in the lie. Sonny hated lying and she hated all the moments she believed _Channy_ was real. It hurt her deeply, but she couldn't let Chad know–he declared her as his "best friend": nothing more.

"So, do you have anywhere you need to be?" Chad asked trying to release the building tension.

"Nope, I'm free for the day. Why?" Sonny asked skeptically.

"Do you want to pick up Nellie with me?" Chad asked. "She misses you."

"Nellie? Oh wow, I haven't seen her in so long! I'd love to." Sonny said excitedly.

"Great! Her swim lesson ends in thirty." Chad smiled.

"Alright, but you're treating us out to fro-yo after!" Sonny grinned.

"What? No way: buy your own fro-yo!" Chad argued.

Sonny pouted, "But you still owe me from the first day we met! Remember, you stole my _entire_ tray of fro-yo?"

"I had the power to do that because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad declared.

"Only egotistic-maniacs want _that_ sort of power!" Sonny glared.

"Now, Sonny: there's no shame in loving yourself when you're this talented and look this great." Chad said gesturing towards himself.

"Right, Chad: you just believe that."

"Fine, then I will."

"Fine, then you do that."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Aw, come on Chad: just buy the yogurt? It'll make me _very_ happy!" Sonny said batting her eyelashes.

Chad smiled at Sonny's actions: at least she wasn't angry anymore, "Okay, fine I will: if it makes you _that _happy."

Sonny happily clapped her hands as Chad pulled into the gym Nellie was having swimming lessons at. In attempt to not be seen by the media, the pair wore sunglasses and head coverings to disguise themselves as they walked into the gym. As soon as they were by the pool Chad's mother hurried towards them.

"Hey, mom!" Chad smiled.

"Chad, sweetie, you made it!" Mrs. Cooper said happily as she hugged her son and smiled happily at Sonny. "Chad, aren't you going to introduce me to your little girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah. Mom: this is Sonny Munroe – my girlfriend." Chad said putting his arm around Sonny as he let out a nervous chuckle.

Sonny glanced at Chad (she couldn't believe his parents were caught up in the lie too) and then smiled at Chad's mother, "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Cooper."

Chad's mom surprisingly pulled Sonny into a hug, "Oh! It's so nice to finally meet you! I've only heard of you through Nellie and the media: never Chad."

"Oh, is that so?" Sonny said with disappointment as she gave Chad a glare, "I wonder why."

"Oh, well –you know: fanatic Nellie and the media pretty much cover everything there is to know." Chad shrugged as Sonny rolled her eyes at him.

"I can just tell you're different!" Chad's mom smiled warmly at Sonny. "I've been so worried about my son's love life: Chad has gone on so many _dates_ but you're the first _girlfriend_ he ever had! I'm so glad he's finally settling down!"

"Mom!" Chad yelled as he looked at Sonny nervously.

Sonny smirked, "Oh, wow: I guess I learn new things about Chad everyday!"

"Mom, don't you have a meeting to get to?" Chad instigated while glaring at his mother with flushed cheeks.

"Oh, you're right! Well, I'll see you later then, Chad!" Mrs. Cooper said as she walked away. "Oh and Sonny, you can come by for dinner anytime you'd like!"

Chad groaned as he looked at Sonny's mischievous smile, "Not a word."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sonny smiled innocently as she led the way towards the bleachers.

Chad reluctantly followed Sonny to the bleachers– he couldn't believe his mom told Sonny one of his biggest secrets! Technically, Chad _still_ never had a girlfriend because his relationship with Sonny wasn't real. He glanced at the brunette besides him and wondered what she thought of him now.

"So, what are you thinking?" Chad asked nervously.

"That Nellie is pretty good." Sonny stated as she watched Nellie finish her last strokes while Chad sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Nellie is pretty athletic." Chad smiled. "Although that shouldn't be surprising since she's Chad Dylan Cooper's little sister."

Sonny laughed, "What difference does that make?"

"Who do you think taught her all her skills?" Chad asked defensively.

"Obviously her coaches." Sonny laughed as Chad continued to glare. "Oh, you were serious? I didn't know you were athletic, Chad."

"Of course, Sonny: to look this great you have to stay in shape!"

"Well, if you _are_ athletic then prove it!"

"What? I don't need to prove if I'm athletic!"

"Oh, what's that I hear? Sounds like someone was _lying_!" Sonny said singing the last word.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is not a liar!" Chad retorted.

"Really, Chad: really?" Sonny asked skeptically.

"Okay, so maybe CDC lies occasionally– but not when it comes to how great he is!" Chad admitted.

"Right, because you're so almighty and wonderful." Sonny said with sarcasm.

Chad grinned and placed an arm around Sonny, "I knew you'd eventually come around and see things my way."

"Oh yes, Chad." Sonny rolled her eyes, "After all, I'm your biggest fan."

"That's right!" Chad smiled and playfully hit Sonny's nose with his finger. "You're also my _favorite_ fan!"

Sonny's face quickly turned red, but thankfully Nellie came towards them around the same time. Nellie beamed at Sonny as Chad handed her a towel. After Nellie dried off a bit, she grabbed Sonny's hand asking if Sonny could help her change into her clothes. Sonny happily agreed and followed Nellie to the locker room as Chad left to wait in his car.

"Does Sonny go out with Chad?" Nellie asked as Sonny helped her change. "Nellie saw Chad with Sonny on the TV, but every time Nellie asks Chad if she could see Sonny he says he's 'busy'."

"No, I'm sorry Nellie; we're not going out." Sonny answered biting her lip: she couldn't lie to a little girl– especially her biggest fan, Nellie.

Nellie frowned, "That makes Nellie Sad!"

Sonny looked at Nellie genuinely in the eyes, "Don't be sad, Nellie! That doesn't mean I don't like your brother!"

"Sonny likes Chad?" Nellie asked hopefully.

Sonny gave a weak smile, "Yeah: I'm crazy, huh?"

Nellie shook her head, "Chad is a great brother and he likes Sonny almost as much as Nellie likes Sonny!"

Sonny laughed, "I don't think your brother likes me _that_ much."

Nellie shook her head more vigorously, "No! Chad _does_ like Sonny a lot! Nellie knows!"

"And how do you know that?" Sonny asked playfully.

Nellie pointed to Sonny's necklace, "Because Sonny is wearing that necklace!"

"This?" Sonny asked holding the moon-star necklace Chad gave her.

Nellie nodded her head, "Chad promised Nellie he'd give it to the girl it belonged to: someone special!"

Sonny smiled: maybe there was still hope in making her relationship _real_, "Look, Nellie: if Chad and I officially start dating I'll tell you, okay?"

"Promise?" Nellie asked holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Sonny said as she pinky promised with Nellie, "Come on, your brother is waiting! We're getting frozen yogurt!"

"Yay!" Nellie squealed as Sonny brought her to Chad's car.

After Sonny helped Nellie into the backseat Chad drove off to the nearest Pinkberry. Chad bought all of their fro-yos and the trio ate it happily inside the franchise. Nellie wanted to go watch a movie, but unfortunately paparazzi chased them down as soon as they exited Pinkberry.

"Oh my gosh; do they have lives?" Sonny asked as she tried to keep her face hidden.

"This _is_ their lives, Sonny!" Chad exclaimed as he carried Nellie with one arm and held Sonny's hand with his free hand.

Chad and Sonny rushed to the car with Nellie who constantly waived at the paparazzi smiling brightly. Chad managed to drive away, but he was extremely frustrated– every time he and Sonny started to get along the media always ruined the moment. He glanced at Sonny who seemed to have a headache.

"You okay, Sonny?" Chad asked with concern.

"Yeah, another day: another paparazzi ambush." Sonny said emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry." Chad said as he squeezed Sonny's hand: he was careful not to hold it long in fear of Sonny snapping at him again.

Sonny looked at Chad with sad eyes, "I don't know how much more of this I could take. They're _everywhere_ Chad, _everywhere_! I feel like I can't be myself anymore!" Sonny also felt that every moment she shared with Chad got ruined: the only safe haven she had was at her house or at the studio.

"Chad! Nellie wants to go to mall!" Nellie whined.

"I'm sorry, Nells, I'm afraid we have to go home now." Chad frowned as he drove. "The camera people will follow us if we go to the mall: we won't be able to shop."

Nellie started crying, "But Nellie wants mall! Nellie likes camera people – they won't bother Nellie!"

Sonny tried to calm Nellie down, "Nellie, shhh –calm down. How about I come over and play with you? Would you like that?"

Nellie sniffed, "Sonny play with Nellie?"

Sonny smiled and nodded, "If it's okay with your brother."

"Chad, please?" Nellie pleaded.

"Hey, if it gets you to stop crying then it's aight with me." Chad smiled secretly happy that Sonny was coming over.

When they got to Chad's house Nellie dragged Sonny to her playroom to have a tea party as Chad sprawled on the family room couch to watch television. Ironically, _So Random_ was on– it was the Wicked Witch of the Web sketch. Chad was laughing at Sonny's "Wicked Witch" character as Sonny came walking into the family room with Nellie.

"See, Sonny? Nellie didn't lie when she said Chad watches your show!" Nellie smiled.

"Wow, Chad: I'm impressed. You're watching something that doesn't flaunt your face." Sonny said sarcastically.

Chad was already red from embarrassment, "Just so you know: I was only watching your show to see what I'd be dealing with when I join."

"Oh, Chad: just admit you like _So Random_." Sonny teased sitting next to Chad as Nellie ran off to the bathroom.

"No, I don't." Chad stated.

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Not!" Sonny said trying to cause Chad to slip up.

"Do!" Chad said getting caught up in Sonny's plan.

"Gotcha'!" Sonny grinned.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth!" Chad argued. "Look, Sonny: I do _not_ like _So Random_."

"Then why are you watching it?" Sonny said playfully. "Someone's in denial!"

"I watch it because I like watching you!" Chad blurted by accident.

Sonny blushed, "Wow, Chad – that was actually pretty sweet of you."

Chad regained his composure and winked flirtatiously, "What can I say, I'm a sweet guy."

"Yeah" Sonny smiled, "You are."

Sonny's smile melted into Chad and he lost his self-control; Chad leaned in and connected his lips with Sonny's. For a moment, Sonny didn't care that they weren't in a real relationship: all that mattered was how she felt about Chad. It was obvious Chad was attracted to her: why would he occasionally kiss her if he didn't? However, Sonny remembered that they weren't officially dating yet and pushed Chad away from their short moment of passion.

"I'm sorry, Chad." Sonny said sadly. "I just can't do this: I'm going home."

"What? How are you even getting home? I drove you!" Chad asked.

"I called my mom while I was with Nellie: she works in the area so I asked her to get me on her way home. That's why we came downstairs in the first place." Sonny said as she headed towards the door.

Chad chased after her, "Sonny, I don't understand. What's the matter with you? Why are you acting so moody?"

"Don't you get it, Chad?" Sonny yelled with her hand on the door knob.

"Obviously I don't since I'm asking." Chad stated.

Sonny sighed, "If you don't get it now then I guess you never will."

"Get what, Sonny?" Chad whined. "Talk to me!"

"Chad, just let me go: my mom should be here soon anyway." Sonny said trying to avoid confrontation.

"No, Sonny! You're not going until we settle this!" Chad said with determination.

"Settle what, Chad?" Sonny said angrily.

"Us!" Chad yelled.

"Chad there is no _us_! We're not a real couple and I'm not your girlfriend: so stop treating me like I need to act like it." Sonny said coldly as she opened the door leaving Chad stunned.

After coming to his senses, Chad yelled at Sonny as she walked down the pathway to the Cooper gate. "Sonny, is _that_ what's bothering you? That we're not real?"

Sonny stopped and turned around, "Yes, Chad: it is. I don't know what this relationship means to you, but it's killing me inside. I'll still be your fake girlfriend since it's helping our shows, but I refuse to act outside of work."

"Sonny–" Chad said softly as he took a step towards to her.

"No." Sonny said holding up her hand as a warning for Chad to not come any closer. "There's no cameras, Chad: let's keep it real while they're off."

With those last words Sonny ran towards the gate not bothering to look back at Chad. It hurt enough to pretend on camera; to compensate the pain Sonny would pretend she was acting for work. Her acting plan seemed to fool the world; however, every time Chad pulled a move when the camera wasn't rolling confused Sonny. Unlike Chad, Sonny couldn't keep the charade going outside the media. Keeping her real life out of Hollywood was a big part of Sonny's personality: if Chad wanted to act like her boyfriend off-camera they'd have to be in a _real_ relationship first.

Chad watched Sonny jump into her mom's car and caught a glimpse of Sonny's teary eyes when they locked with his for the brief second before she drove off. Chad felt terrible: he wanted Sonny to be happy, but apparently she wasn't happy with him. He wondered how long it'd take for the media to realize that it was all a publicity stunt–the truth might even make everything better. Chad let out a sigh as Nellie suddenly tugged at his shirt.

"Chad, why did Sonny leave?" Nellie asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, Nellie: she had to go somewhere." Chad lied as he picked Nellie up.

"Chad and Sonny were fighting, huh?" Nellie stated. "Chad's eyes are sad."

Chad chuckled, "You're one smart kid, Nells."

"Sonny told Nellie that she not Chad's girlfriend, but why Chad and Sonny fight like they dating?" Nellie frowned.

"I don't know Nellie, it's complicated." Chad said as he walked back inside. "Plus, I don't think Sonny wants to go out with me. She hates me so much that she left right after I kissed her."

Nellie shook her head, "Sonny told Nellie she likes Chad! Sonny said she will tell Nellie when she becomes Chad's girlfriend!"

"She wants to be my girlfriend?" Chad asked disbelievingly: despite everything that had happened, Chad _still_ felt insecure about Sonny's feelings for him.

Nellie nodded, "Why doesn't Chad just ask Sonny to be his girlfriend? Nellie thinks Sonny would be happy if Chad asked Sonny!"

Chad smiled, "You'd love it if Sonny was my girlfriend, huh Nellie?"

Nellie smiled, "Nellie would love! Nellie would love!"

"Alight then, kiddo: I promise I'll ask Sonny out by the end of our first _Mackenzie Falls_ taping next week." Chad grinned, "How does that sound?"

"Deal!" Nellie squealed.

"Deal!" Chad confirmed. "By next week, Sonny Munroe will be my _real_ girlfriend."

~*~

"Mackenzie! Where are you going?" Portlyn yelled as Chad started walking.

Chad turned around dramatically, "Somewhere you won't find me."

"Mackenzie," Portlyn said sadly, "I didn't want it to end this way."

"You know, Portlyn: after my relationships with Penelope and Chloe ended in disaster I thought I'd never love again. Then you came along and I thought everything in my life was finally going my way." Chad's eyes scanned over Portlyn one last time, "Then you went behind my back and cheated with Trevor! _My best friend_, Portlyn: my _best_ friend! I should've never dated you!"

"Mackenzie, I'm sorry." Portlyn cried.

"No, it's too late for apologies." Chad said as he walked off. "Have a nice life!"

Portlyn fell to her knees and cried as Chad walked off set. "Cut!" said David, the Mackenzie Falls director, "Beautiful! Chad, Porltyn– amazing as always! This season will be great!" Chad gave Portlyn a high five as they started chatting with the director about upcoming scenes and emotions they needed to portray. Chad smiled brightly as David started talking to Chad about his upcoming scene with Sonny.

In the meantime Sonny sat nervously next to the _Mackenzie Falls_ buffet table. She was dressed in autumn attire: a brown skirt over yellow tights, a brown vest over a yellow hoodie and brown boots. She was accessorized with yellow star earrings, a yellow headband and her necklace from Chad. Her character was named Stella: a girl from the rival public high school in Mackenzie Falls. After Sonny grabbed a few desserts she sat down and looked over her script: she would be shooting her introductory scene later that day. After a few minutes Sonny noticed the quiet Asian girl sitting next to her: she was so quiet Sonny didn't even notice her sit down.

"Oh wow, you just popped out of no where!" Sonny exclaimed as the girl smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm Sonny and you are?"

"Minji." Minji replied as she shook Sonny's hand.

"Minji? Ooh, that's an interesting name! That's Japanese right?" Sonny said as she saw a sketchbook in Minji's hands, "Oh wow! Do you draw? May I see? I'm so sorry I'm talking all at once! I'm a bit nervous – first acting job off of _So Random_!"

"It's cool, I'd be nervous too considering how big your role is."

"It's not that big is it?"

Minji stared at Sonny dumbfounded, "Girl, you're the new female lead on America's number one show! I think that's pretty big!"

Sonny cringed, "Oh no! Now I'm even more nervous!"

Minji waved her hands, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it worse! Just thought you needed a reality check."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Here, why don't you look at my sketches: they might take your mind off things."

"I'd love to!" Sonny exclaimed as Minji handed her sketchbook over.

Across the set, Chad was looking over his script trying to remember each emotion he'd need to use for the camera. He glanced to the left and saw Sonny talking with a few of his cast members. Everyone seemed to get along well: the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast cheerfully welcomed Sonny to their team knowing she was officially one of them and not just a person in Chad's scheme. On top of that, everyone knew if anyone gave Sonny a hard time they would face the wrath of Chad Dylan Cooper – something nobody wanted to deal with. "Wow, Minji! That drawing is amazing!" Chad overheard Sonny exclaim as Minji, the quiet Asian girl, showed Sonny her sketch book.

Chad never heard Minji talk without a script, but Minji actually started joking and laughing with Sonny. Chad was amazed: Sonny seemed to have a positive effect on everyone she met. As he continued to watch Sonny in admiration Portlyn came to sit by him.

"Aww, is Chad watching his girlfriend? How cute!" Portlyn cooed.

Chad glared, "Shut up, Portlyn."

"Oh, is Chad Dylan Cooper embarrassed?" Portlyn teased. "Wow, finally getting Sonny must have changed you!"

"Yeah, I finally got her…" Chad said distantly: the only outsider who knew about his fake relationship was Nellie.

"What's wrong?" Portlyn said staring at Chad, "Oh no, Chad! Don't tell me you want to break up with her already! It's only been a few weeks and I just _know_ Sonny is different! Just give her a chance–"

Chad put a finger on Portlyn's lips, "Relax, Portlyn: I'm _not_ breaking up with Sonny. It's just things are complicated right now and I'm trying to figure out how to make things up to her."

Sonny looked over at Chad and Portlyn talking. They seemed to be in deep conversation and Sonny started to feel a bit jealous.

"They seem really close." Sonny thought out loud.

Minji looked at her curiously, "Chad and Portlyn?"

"Yeah." Sonny blushed. "I don't know why, but I feel jealous."

"Girl, you don't need to be jealous!" Minji laughed.

Sonny cocked an eyebrow, "I don't?"

"No, Chad and Portlyn are just really good friends: _you're_ the one he's crazy about! It's been so obvious for months now." Minji replied. "You have nothing to worry about, trust me: they're totally _platonic_."

Sonny smiled, "Okay, I'll trust you."

Minji smiled back as she left to go shoot her scene as Sonny sat by herself and read through her script. Chad noticed Sonny's isolation and decided to utilize the opportunity to complete his deal with Nellie. He grabbed his script and walked over to the unusually unbubbly brunette across the set.

"Sonny." Chad smiled as he took a seat next to his "girlfriend."

"Chad." Sonny said with a fake sweet voice.

"Sonny, if you're gonna' be my fake girlfriend you have to at least make it look like you _love _being with me!" Chad stupidly teased.

"Who would _love_ being with you?" Sonny glared, "All you care about is yourself!"

Chad chuckled and put an arm around Sonny, "Oh, love: you're such a kidder! _Everyone_ loves CDC!"

"You know I'm just kidding, _honey_!" Sonny fakely teased as Robert walked past them.

Chad sighed as they were alone again, "You put up a great act, Munroe."

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked as she put her script down.

"You're still trying to act like you don't love me." Chad winked, "Any girl who's been Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend for this long would've fallen head over heels by now."

"Well, I'm not like any other girl." Sonny said smugly.

"Yeah, you're weird." Chad teased.

"I am _not_ weird! Okay, maybe I am but not in _this_ category!" Sonny argued.

"What makes this topic any different?"

"Because I _have_ fallen for you!" Sonny accidentally blurted before covering her mouth.

Chad grinned: Nellie was right. However, before Chad could say anything Sonny was gone. Chad groaned in frustration – why couldn't she see that he fell for her too? Chad spent an hour looking for Sonny, but couldn't find her anywhere. He would just have to wait until they shot their scene together and gather up the courage to tell her how he felt.

Meanwhile Sonny was breathing heavily inside the girl's bathroom. Sonny sat shaking in one of the comfortable sofas in the elegant _Mackenzie Falls_ bathroom. She couldn't believe she just admitted she fell for Chad; what if Chad didn't feel the same? Did she just make their fake relationship worse? So many thoughts ran through Sonny's mind causing her to not notice Minji entering the bathroom.

"Oh, there you are." Minji said as she took a seat next to Sonny, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just – breathing: trying to calm myself down." Sonny laughed nervously.

Minji cocked an eyebrow, "Is this about your scene later? Because I don't think you need to be _this _nervous."

Sonny shook her head, "No, it's about Chad."

"What did he do?"

"More like: what did _I_ do? I think I just screwed up things between us!" Sonny said tearing up.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Minji replied putting a comforting arm around Sonny.

"Trust me: it can be."

"Don't worry: I don't think anything you do will make him stop loving you."

"That's the problem: he _doesn't _love me!"

Minji hit Sonny across the face, "Girl: you must be completely dense to not realize Chad Dylan Cooper is in love with you!"

"How do you know? You don't know anything!" Sonny cried holding her cheek.

"Trust me; trust all of us! He's in love with you, Sonny! Until you came along, Chad was just a self-centered jerk!"

"He still is."

Minji shook her head, "Not anymore. Now, he actually shows that he cares about other people besides himself: specifically _you_. It's through little actions, but it's there: he loves you."

Sonny nodded and smiled, "Thanks, Minji."

"No problem! Oh, it's your scene by the way! Break a leg!"

Sonny thanked Minji as she ran onto set. Chad, who was already stage ready, ran over to Sonny with a look of relief as the make-up artists quickly ran to Sonny and did quick touch-ups.

"Where were you? Are you okay?" Chad asked with concern.

Sonny smiled, "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay: are you ready? Our scene is up."

"Yup, but the question is:_ are you_?"

David called everyone to their places and Sonny winked at Chad as she walked to her place on set. Chad blushed slightly and walked back to where he was supposed to be standing. They were in a park setting and Mackenzie was supposed to walk around acting depressed because of his confrontation with Portlyn. David called, 'action' and Chad began to walk around dramatically.

"Am I just not meant to love?" Chad mumbled as he suddenly heard Sonny's voice singing.

Chad turned around and saw Sonny strumming her guitar sitting on a fake brick wall: he was completely unaware that Sonny was going to be singing for the scene. Originally, the script had Mackenzie turn around and notice Stella sitting at the park. Due to loneliness, Mackenzie talks to Stella but he later finds himself falling for her. However, Sonny singing was not in the script so Chad found himself in a state of confusion: why did the producers not tell him about the change?

Despite his confusion, Chad was amazed: Sonny sang like an angel. It was as if he was put under a spell and brought under submission. Her voice called him and he was answering to it. Before Chad knew it, he was directly behind Sonny listening to her song in full captivation as she whispered the last of her lyrics.

"_Are you my happily ever after_?" Sonny sang sweetly in a distant type of tone. Sonny finished singing the song she wrote for Chad: the song the _Mackenzie Falls _producers caught her singing the other day and insisted she sing it for the show. After the song finished Sonny's cheeks had a tinge of red: it was the first time she _sang_ on television and it was the first time Chad heard her sing. She tried to pour out all her emotion into that song hoping Chad would realize she loved him; however, she already let that confession slip earlier in the day. Now, the only thing left to face was Chad's reaction.

"I am." Chad stated as Sonny turned around to look at him confused: everything was going off script now. Whether it was because Sonny's song gave Chad the courage he needed or maybe Chad was just tired of waiting: now was the moment he'd tell Sonny how he felt.

"You're my happily ever after?" Sonny asked trying to go along with their off-script act.

Chad nodded, "I always have been, Sonny."

Sonny looked around nervously, "Sonny? I'm Stella…"

"No, Sonny: I'm not acting. This is the truth: I love you. Not as my on-screen love interest, not as your publicity boyfriend, but as Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny teared up, "Are you serious?"

Chad smiled, "This is the honest truth: I want you to be mine. No cameras needed."

Sonny threw her arms around Chad and gave him a sweet kiss, "Just you and me: like it always should've been!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Finally! I'm sorry it took so long! I wasn't expecting to take that long, but I did and so I'm sorry! A lot of my activities started up so I've been pretty busy. This isn't the last chapter, there are still 3 more to go! I won't make any promises with how fast they'll come out but I'll be working on them! _

_I hope you liked it; it was SUPER long. The guitar scene is actually the scene I've drawn on my __**deviantart**__ for those who haven't seen it (same username)! _

_The character Minji, is actually based off of VL (my 100__th__ reviewer?). Yay! She happens to be my best friend in real life and it was ironical that she was reviewer 100 :)_

_Sorry if it seemed kind of rough and just plowing through like: especially the ending. I wanted to finish it, so I just finished it while I was at work. Although I knew what I wanted to happen it was actually REALLY hard trying to make it how I wanted. But yea, this chapter wasn't fully edited: so sorry for mistakes and whatever. Haha. Again, sorry for updating really late! But hey: longest chapter :)_

_As usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (constructive criticism welcomed: flames aren't) ;]_


	18. Springtime Sorrow

_**A/N: **__Thanks again for those who kept up with this story! :) Your reviews/alerts always make me happy!__Sorry__ I haven't updated this fanfiction in so long. You won't believe how much I had to do over the past months. However, due to some issues I now have loads of time for the next four months and finishing this story is on the top of my list! I hope you __**enjoy**__!_

**chapter eighteen:**

_**Springtime Sorrow**_

Chad Dylan Cooper grinned as he walked over to _So Random _with the latest issue of Tween Weekly in his hands. He stepped into to the Prop House to see the "Randoms" engaged in a heated argument about avocadoes: was it a fruit or a vegetable?

"Guess who's on the cover of Tween Weekly!" Chad stated excitedly.

"An avocado is a fruit!" Grady exclaimed displaying an avocado in his hand.

"If it's a fruit, then why do they serve it like it's a vegetable?" Nico yelled.

"For the last time; if it has a seed then it's a fruit!" Zora yelled.

"Geez Z, calm down." Nico said cowering a little.

"Nico, avocadoes _are_ fruit." Sonny stated before smiling, "Trust me, we had this debate all the time back in Wisconsin."

"Nobody cares about Wisconsin, Sonny: you're in California now." Tawni said while looking at her reflection. "You shouldn't be eating avocadoes anyway: they'll just make you fat."

"Hey, they are highly nutritious – wait I didn't come here to join one of your pointless arguments." Chad said ending the avocado dispute.

"Chad, when did you get here?" Sonny said excitedly as she bounced to his side.

"Long enough to see how unproductive you guys are." Chad smirked as Sonny hit his arm.

"Just tell us why you're here so you could leave already." Tawni stated rudely (she was already irritated from the previous avocado argument).

"I'm here to visit my little Sonshine of course!" Chad declared.

The rest of _So Random_ gagged as Sonny blushed, "Aww Chad you're so sweet!"

"Bleh" Tawni, Nico, Grady & Zora said all together along with a gagging motion.

"Come on, Chad." Sonny laughed grabbing Chad's hand, "Let's go somewhere more private."

"Ooh!" Chad beamed as Sonny hit his arm.

"Don't get any ideas!" Sonny glared while she dragged him out of the Prop Room.

Sonny's cheek flushed as a couple of staff members said embarrassing comments about her and Chad as they walked to her dressing room: seriously, didn't they have anything else to talk about? Chad and Sonny have been "official" for almost two months already and they were still the center of gossip. The gossip always made her uncomfortable, but Sonny reassured herself that it was a small sacrifice for a greater prize. With the new season of _Mackenzie Falls_ about to release and their approaching new season of _So Random_ how could the gossip be avoided? Sonny couldn't believe how fast time flew by; being with Chad had been some of the best moments of her life despite the frequent paparazzi bombardment.

"Oh is that the newest _Tween Weekly_?" Sonny asked as they sat down in her dressing room.

"Yes it is! Guess who's on the cover?" Chad smiled displaying the magazine's back page in his hand.

"Let me guess: you?" Sonny laughed; she knew Chad was still an ego-maniac despite being with her.

"You're only _half_ right!" Chad said flipping the magazine, "We _both_ are!"

Sonny smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, Sonny: really. It's about time too!" Chad laughed, "I'm surprised they didn't have us on there months ago!"

"Well, I'm thankful that it took this long: the less articles the more privacy." Sonny replied opening the magazine to the cover story, "I wonder what they wrote–how did they get this picture?"

"You know, despite being on the front of this magazine several times I have to say that _this_ is my favorite cover!" Chad said oblivious to Sonny's horrified expression.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"Sonny, what's wrong? What happened?" Chad said turning his full attention to Sonny.

"How did the magazine reporters get _this_ picture?" Sonny asked pointing to a picture in the magazine.

"Let me see that." Chad said as Sonny handed him the magazine.

Chad's eyes widened as he recognized the picture in the magazine. A photo of him and Sonny from Wisconsin stared back at him bringing back memories to his mind: private memories. How did_ Tween Weekly_ get those pictures? The only ones who should've seen those pictures were Sonny's family and friends. Chad glanced back at Sonny who had a worried/angered look on her face: Sonny was always sensitive about having her personal life exposed.

"This-this was from Wisconsin, right?" Chad asked.

"Yes." Sonny confirmed standing up to start pacing. "How did they obtain this? That was a _private_ photo taken during break!"

"Yes, Sonny, I know: I was there too." Chad reminded. "Do you think your family leaked the photo?"

"No!" Sonny said immediately. "You met my family! They don't seem like the type that'd do that right? Why would they? They know how much I want to keep my privacy: I've been complaining about it for the past few months!"

"More like whining." Chad added absentmindedly.

Sonny's eyes sent daggers at Chad before replying, "Point is: my family knows how much it'd hurt me to have things done like this without my permission. They couldn't have done it."

"True." Chad agreed. "But, I just don't see any other logical explanations."

Sonny bit her lip, "We all agreed to keep my life private: it can't be. I won't believe it."

Sonny began to tear as she realized her last lock of privacy had been broken into.

Chad immediately pulled her into a comforting hug, "Shhh. Sonny its okay. It was just one leaked photo. Maybe someone posted it on their private facebook or something and one of their friends leaked it or something."

"Maybe…" Sonny agreed.

"Look," Chad said lifting Sonny's face so that they were staring eye to eye, "I know it's really bothering you, but I'm sure it's nothing. Just call your family later and I'm sure it'll be nothing, okay?"

Sonny nodded, "Okay. Calling would be a great idea."

"Don't stress out over something like this okay, Sonny?" Chad said kissing Sonny's forehead, "Just enjoy the fact that you're featured in an article with Hollywood's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny hit Chad's arm, "Oh my gosh, Chad: really?"

"I'm just sayin'." Chad teased trying to lighten Sonny's mood, "Aww come on Sonny: you know you love me!"

"You wish!" Sonny replied with a small smirk.

"I don't have to wish because I _know_! Come on, just admit it!"

"No!"

"Aww, Sonny: just admit it's true. You don't have to be shy."

"Chad!" Sonny laughed.

"Well, even if you deny it;" Chad said pulling her into a hug again, "I love you, Sonny."

Sonny smiled in Chad's arms: her world felt at peace again if only for that moment, "I love you too, Chad."

"Ew get a room!" Tawni complained as she walked in, "Come on, Sonny: it's bad enough I have to share a room with _you_!"

Chad and Sonny turned red and quickly excused themselves from the dressing room. They did not want to intrude Tawni's personal space, especially since she helped the couple through a lot of bumps over the past months. Tawni occasionally covered for Sonny when the paparazzi got bad and Sonny was truly grateful: she loved the new Tawni – the one who seemed to do a lot of caring lately.

"Let's go to my dressing room, Sonny: we need to finish shooting a scene anyway." Chad said walking Sonny towards Stage 2.

"What scene is it again?" Sonny asked as they walked through the doors.

"The one where we get in an argument and you leave me." Chad said grabbing logan berry smoothies.

"Oh, that." Sonny replied grabbing her smoothie, "I come back later right?"

"That," Chad started as he opened the door to his dressing room, "that is still not written."

"Not written?" Sonny asked as they sat down.

"The writers haven't finished the last scripts yet; the producers want to see how the audience likes our relationship first."

"I hope they like us. I'd hate to have our last scenes about us hating each other." Sonny stated as she gazed at her script, "Even just a scene like this: I don't want to break up with you."

Chad grabbed Sonny's script and looked her straight in the eyes, "You wouldn't do that to me, Sonny: right?"

"Chad–"

"Sonny! They said we'd find you here!" a voice interrupted.

Sonny turned away from Chad to see her younger brother Austin standing right in front of her. She immediately got up to hug her little brother and told him how excited she was that he was there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming until Friday." Sonny asked letting go of her monster hug.

"We just wanted to get away from everything." Austin replied.

"Away from what?" Sonny asked.

Austin glanced at Chad then back at Sonny, "Dad will tell you when we get home."

"Austin, what's going on?" Sonny asked seriously.

"Sonny, Chad: you're on set!" the stage manager called out.

Sonny subconsciously bit her lip as Austin stared at her determined to not say a word. She sighed and walked towards the stage knowing that whatever issue was at hand had to wait until later. Chad glanced at Austin skeptically before following Sonny on change; he had a feeling something bad was about to happen.

After shooting Chad drove Sonny home to meet her family (Austin left the studio during Sonny's taping). Sonny was extremely nervous about the earlier confrontation with Austin. What was he going to tell her? Why did he glance at Chad? Was this the answer to the Wisconsin paparazzi photo? A million thoughts rushed through her mind until she felt a hand pat her head easing her nervousness.

"Don't worry Sonny. Whatever it is I know you can get through it." Chad smiled smiled.

"Thank you, Chad." Sonny blushed, "That means a lot to me."

"I hope this means even more." Chad said before lightly kissing Sonny's lips.

Sonny smiled, "I'll call you later."

"Later, Sonny!" Chad called out as Sonny left his car and walked towards her apartment complex.

Sonny waved as Chad drove away and took a deep breath to prepare for the incoming bad news. She proceeded up the stairs to her apartment, opened the door and saw her entire family in deep conversation on the sofa. There was tension as everyone stared at each other until Sonny broke the silence with an excited, "I'm home, everyone!" She hugged each of her parents and her brothers before taking a seat on the sofa. After all the happy greetings the serious tension rose to the surface.

"So –" Sonny said.

"So." Connie replied.

"So." Sonny's Dad added

"So." Trevor, Sonny's older brother, coughed.

"So?" Austin asked, wondering why everyone was saying 'so'.

"So, can someone tell me what's going on?" Sonny finally asked, "Why are you guys here early? Not that I'm not happy you're all here – it's just really sudden and Austin didn't really make it sound like a surprise."

"Did you tell her anything?" Sonny's Dad said as he gave Austin a stern look.

"No –no, I said nothing, Dad: I swear!" Austin said cowering, "I said we'd explain it once she gets home!"

Trevor pulled up the issue of _Tween Weekly_ Chad had and turned it to the cover story Sonny was looking at earlier, "Did you see this?"

"Yeah… Do you guys know how they got that picture?" Sonny asked.

"We gave the paparazzi the photo." Trevor stated.

"You what!" Sonny yelled, "How can you guys do that? You know how much I wanted to keep my privacy!"

"Well, not us: but a family member – I won't say who though." Trevor said coolly, "Look, Sonny: as much as you want to keep your privacy so do we…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sonny said slowly trying to calm her rising anger.

"The paparazzi, they've been all around us in Wisconsin." Sonny's Dad answered, "And let's just say, some family members aren't as willing to put up with it as others are."

"Actually, some love it." Austin blurted as everyone glared.

"What?" Sonny said still trying to put the pieces together.

Connie Munroe put her arm around Sonny as she replied, "Here's the deal, sweetie. The paparazzi managed to get a hold of one of our family members, we won't say who though. This person tried to resist the paparazzi but the paparazzi bribed them. They gave in and have been sending some of your photos to them. I'm sorry, honey: we know how much you were trying to stray away from all this."

"How much did they leak?" Sonny said as she pressed her temples trying to stop a headache from happening.

"They're still leaking…" Austin replied, "They both are."

"Austin!" Trevor said as he covered Austin's mouth.

"Both?" Sonny asked, "They both are."

"She deserves to know," Austin glared, "It was Shelly and Shelby."

"The _twins_?" Sonny said in disbelief as she realized her younger twin cousins were leaking information about her and Chad.

"Yeah" Trevor sighed, "The paparazzi bribed them and well – they like the attention they're getting."

Sonny's Dad put his hand over Sonny's head and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, kiddo: I've talked to their parents. I can't guarantee a good punishment will stop them from leaking more info but it's all we could do."

Sonny sighed, "And why did you guys want to get away so badly?"

All her family members looked at each other hesitantly until Trevor replied, "Ever since the twins leaked the information… The paparazzi have been hounding us back home. Like I said earlier; we need our privacy too."

Tears began to flow down Sonny's cheeks, "I'm so sorry everyone!"

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's not your fault." Connie soothed as Sonny cried in her arms.

"Yes it is! If I didn't go to Hollywood, if I didn't start dating Chad none of this would've happened!" Sonny cried.

"No, Sonny: you're just living your life." Connie reassured.

"No, mom! All this time I've been complaining about how the paparazzi keep harassing _me_. All I've been thinking about _me_. Not once did I ever think about everyone else and how it might affect _them_. I only thought of myself and all this time I shouldn't have complained once – it's what I asked for. Paparazzi are part of Hollywood: that's what I walked into when I became a star, when I became Chad's girlfriend." Sonny cried harder.

"Honey, you're living your dream: one that many people don't get a chance to live. It's hard dream, honey, I've seen; but don't let that make you give up." Connie encouraged.

"I don't know, mom. I can handle it when I feel like it's just me, but when it affects those I love who shouldn't even be involved at all – I don't know." Sonny sobbed quietly, "I need to go to my room."

"Sonny…" Austin called out as Sonny ran to her bedroom.

"She needs time." Trevor said putting a hand on Austin's shoulder restraining him from running after their sister.

It was four in the morning and Sonny was still awake. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her head hurt from all the thinking she did. After hours of weighing out her options and thinking through the situation she knew what she had to do. She grabbed her cell and gazed at the missed calls and messages she received over the past hour: all from a worried Chad. Even though she had cried all night, tears started falling again as she answered her incoming call.

Chad's voice yelled through the cell, "Sonny! Are you there? Are you hurt? What happened? I've been worried, sick because you haven't answered me _once_! Hello? Hello?"

"Chad…" Sonny replied softly as she began to choke on her tears.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice softened, "What's wrong?"

"I love you." Sonny whispered.

"Sonny?" Chad said with concern.

"Do you love me?" Sonny choked.

"Of course I do, Sonny! I love you more than anything in this world! I'd do anything for you." Chad answered.

Sonny sniffed, "Then please do me this favor."

"Anything, babe." Chad stated determined to do whatever it took to make

Sonny happy again.

Sonny took a deep breath and whispered, "Let me go."

**A/N: **_Finally! I've been writing this chapter over a series of months… More like a sentence every month! I'm sooo sorry! Hey, but only two more chapters to go! :) Sorry, if you hate me after this chapter I understand xD And yeah, it wasn't the greatest chapter but hey it's done! Woohoo! But thank you for reading and all of your support! I love you all!_

_As usual remember to __**REVIEW**__ please! (__constructive__ criticism welcomed: flames aren't... Actually if you have nothing__ nice to say I'd love it if you just didn't tell me anything. Hard words are very discouraging: a reason why my break was a little long!) ;]_

**_UPDATE (02/11): _**_I'm so sorry for everyone waiting on this story. A lot of stuff happened last year & a lot of writer's block so this story is on hiatus. I'm trying to focus on graduating, but after I graduate I intend on continuing this story (it's also a little hard because I lost some interest in SWAC over time, but I still want to finish this story sometime). But to all my readers, thank you so much for reading & your continued support: it means the world! This story is NOT over._

_Another note: I'd appreciate not reading reviews that contain negative comments with intention of being helpful. So please don't review if you have mean things to say because they tend to make me upset & not want to write at all. Sorry for sounding like a sissy but I do have feelings like any other human being out there._

_Things to keep in mind: I'm not trying to portray a real SWAC, this is MY storyline outside the Disney bubble. I just want to remind you that as my story develops, so do the characters: they change as my story changes. So, of course they're a bit out of character since I'm taking the story outside the status quo of what you see on Disney. However, __I do try my best to keep them mostly in character: stay true to a few of the character's original traits & valus. Also, please remember that this story is primarily under "drama"; so yes, many things are over-exaggerated._

_Once again THANK YOU to my reviewers! I 3 you & will hopefully have an update this summer :)_


End file.
